Lincoln Orangeshirt
by DarthFlores
Summary: Hi guys! You like Loud House parodying Spongebob? So do I. These are all my one shots i decided to put together in a multi chapter story. Join Lincoln and his friends and family as we remake all of my favorite Spongebob episodes.
1. Chapter 1: The Lost Mattress!

**Author's note: Hello people, I'm trying to write some Loud House fanfiction, basically I will be doing a series of one-shots about the Loud House and theses will be based on my favorite episodes of Spongebob. So I'm remaking some Spongebob episodes with Loud House characters. On a side note, I will be making Leni a little bit smarter than canon but not too much. But before we begin, I do not own the Loud House, all rights go to Nickelodeon and Viacom and I don't own Spongebob, all rights go to Stephen Hillengburg.**

 **So let us begin.**

Chapter 1: The Lost Mattress

It was morning in the Loud House, Leni and Lynn were the first to get up. Leni was crurrently wondering what to spend her money on.

"Jeez with all that money I've saved up from working at Gus' Games and Grub with Lori, I don't know what to buy." said leni.

"We get it Leni, you have a job, I'm still shocked that you were able to get a job, especially when your not the sharpest tool in the shed." snapped Lynn.

"I may be dumb, but I know how to cook, plus it also helps when one of your sisters is working there." said Leni. Leni then got out her money and flipped it "Oh how that makes me happy."

"Show off." muttered Lynn.

Just then Lincoln came by wearing his day-to-day clothes, looking like he had been beaten up, and went into the bathroom. When he got there he started to brush his teeth.

"Linky, boy am I glad to see you, how about you and I go to the mall and maybe I can buy you something. like a video game, a new comic, or other things you like?" asked leni.

Lincoln then finished brushing his teeth "Not in the mood Leni, I'm in a lot of pain right now."

"What's wrong Linky?" Leni then tapped Lincoln's back making him drop his toothbrush.

"Oh you made me drop my toothbrush, move aside will you, can't a guy get a little space now?" snapped Lincoln.

Leni, with tears in her eyes says "I'm sorry Linky."

"Harsh" laughed Lynn.

Lincoln then went to grab his toothbrush when he felt his back snap "ow! my back!"

"Are you hurt Linky?" asked Leni.

"No! I'm just double over in pain, fighting back tears in my eyes because of a new dance craze!" shouted Lincoln.

"Oh good because for a second I thought you were hurt." Leni said in relief.

"I am hurt you idiot!" Lincoln snapped at Leni. He then sees tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Leni. It's just my back is killing me. It's my old, lumpy mattress. It's like sleeping on a rock." Lincoln then sighed and left down stairs.

"Poor Linky. What are we going to do Lynn?" Leni asked Lynn.

Lynn then laughed a little bit "Why do anything? I like the new Lincoln. He yells at you a lot more.'

"I'm, like, serious Lynn." said Leni.

"So am I."

"We should get Linky a new mattress and surprise him with it as a gift. Then he won't act like Lori anymore!" suggested Leni.

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Lori from her room.

"Do you seriously want me to waste my training regimen time to get a mattress for weak Linc? Thanks, but no thanks!" Lynn then left to her room.

Later Leni, Lori, Lana, Luna, and Luan were in Vanzilla. Lori was dropping Leni and Lana off at the Mattress store while her, Luna, and Luan went to the mall across the street.

"Alright we're here." announced Lori.

"You two call us when your done looking for Lincoln's new mattress." said Luna as Leni and Lana got out of the car.

"Yeah just make sure you don't 'sleep' on the job. Hahaha." everyone groaned. "Waite, make sure you two take 'mattress' into your own hands. Hahaha!"

"Please stop Luan." said Lana.

"Waite I got like seven more." said Luan as Lori drove across the street.

Leni and Lana then walked into the mattress store.

"Thanks once again for coming with me Lana." said Leni.

"No problem Leni. I always wanted to go to a mattress store." said Lana

When they went inside they were amazed by how big it looked on the inside.

"I've never seen so many mattresses before." said Leni.

"I'll say." said Lana.

"How many do you think there are?" Leni asked Lana.

Lana then looked around and said with a smile "Forty."

"There's plenty more than that." said the manager. "Come try them out. Find one you like."

After thirty minute of looking for a perfect mattress, Lana found the perfect one. It was incredibly soft and a it almost made her go to sleep. They had found Lincoln's new mattress.

After signing some forums and paying for the mattress, Leni called Lori over and with the help of four sisters managed to tied the mattress to the roof of Vanzilla.

One ride home later, they were already at the house.

"Alright dudes, Lincoln is at Clydes for the rest of the day so that mean we have enough time to take Lincoln's new mattress to his room, go dump his old one at the dump and surprise him." said Luna.

Lori then looked over at Leni and Lana. "Why don't you two go and make Lincoln's card, we already signed it, you two just go and put the finishing touches."

"Okay Lori." said Lana.

"Just don't try and 'mattress' it up. Hahaha." laughed Luan.

"That wasn't even a good one Luan." said Luna. "Now come on, let's go get this mattress over to Lincoln's room." Lori, Luna, and Luan then lifted the mattress and went inside the house.

 _20 minutes later_

Lynn had just got back from practice and was ready to watch some t.v. when she saw Lincoln's old mattress outside the house. When she got inside, she saw Leni and Lana giggling and drawing on a piece of paper. Just then she saw Lori, Luna, and Luan come down the stairs with triumphant smiles.

"What are you two doing?" asked Lynn.

"Oh we're making Linky a card to go with his new mattress!" Leni then held up the card.

"Oh I see what your doing. Trying to get on the rents good side by giving Lincoln a new mattress." Lynn then grabbed the card from Leni and wrote on it. "There I signed it from all of us."

"Hey, you didn't help pay!" said Lana.

"Oh, that's okay, as long as Linky is happy with his new mattress." said Leni.

"Well Lynn, given how you took some of the credit for doing nothing, the least you can do is help me, Luna, and Luan drive his old mattress to the dump." said Lori.

"Ha jokes on you, I can do that by myself." said Lynn. Lynn then attached the old mattress to a wagon and attached it to her bike and went off to the dump.

"She has nothing to prove, so why is she doing this?' asked Luna.

"My guess is to get on the rents good side." said Luan.

 _Later at night_

Lincoln groans as he gets to bed "Another night on my old lumpy mattress." Lincoln then lays down only to realize how comfortable it is. 'That's odd, my mattress feels comfortable and cozy." Lincoln then fell asleep.

Leni, Lana, and Lynn then barged into Lincoln's room "SURPRISE!"

"What's going on?' asked Lincoln.

"We noticed how miserable you were on your lumpy, old mattress." started Leni.

"So I suggested we get you a new one." said Lynn.

"I thought it was your idea." Lana whispered to Leni.

Lincoln then gritted his teeth and his fury was going up "So where's my old mattress then?"

"Don't worry Lincoln, I took care of that personally, too. I used my bike to haul it away to the dump." said Lynn.

Lincoln then jumped on Lynn "ALL MY COMICS WERE IN THAT MATTRESS!"

"What! Haven't you ever heard of a book shelf?' asked Lynn.

"NO!" Lincoln then passed out.

"And we got you this card." Lana then held up the card.

"Are there any comics in it?" asked Lincoln.

"No." replied Lana.

Lincoln faints again.

 _Later at the hospital._

The Loud Family were at the hospital worrying about Lincoln.

"Is it serious doctor? Will Linky make it alright?" asked Leni.

"Lincoln is in a comic-coma. only the return of his comics will save his life." said the doctor.

"It's all Leni's fault. Getting Lincoln a new mattress was her idea" said Lynn.

"I knew it." said Lana.

"Not so fast," said Rita coming in holding up the card for Lincoln "this card says 'This was all my idea. Love Lynn Loud jr.' If Lincoln doesn't pull through I'm pulling you from all your sports team and I'm sending you to-"

"Military school?" Lynn said hopefully.

"Ms. Bluelungs School for very, very cute little girls!" said Rita.

"Ooh... you did this" Lynn said pointing to Leni "If you don't get Lincoln's mattress back from the dump, I am going to murd" Rita then cleared her throat "Help you do it myself."

"Wow she really does care." said Lana.

 _Later at the Dump._

"What a dump!" exclaimed Lana.

"We got to get in there Lynn," suggested Leni "Lincoln is counting on us."

Lana then noticed something familiar over the fence "Hey, Leni, isn't that the mattress over there?" Lana asked pointing to said mattress.

Leni then took a good look at it and said "Terrific, Lana, you found it!"

"What? Where? Lemme see. Where?" asked Lynn.

Leni then pointed towards it "There is is Lynn, underneath that really big guard dog."

Lynn then looked at the guard dog sleeping on Lincoln's mattress, he looked like a Rottweiler mixed with a German Shepherd mixed with an American Pit Bull Terrier, 3 of the most dangerous dog breeds mixed in one. "Oh, that figures. Hey Leni, take a closer look to see if that's the real deal"

Leni then took a closer look at the mattress "Well, that's Linky's mattress, alright. Let's go get it."

"Okay, here's the plan: you two quietly go in there, remove the mattress out from the guard dog without... waking... the dog." Lynn said to Leni and Lana

"Why not?" asked Lana "I wanna pet it."

"Because that would be rude, Lana." said Leni.

"And nothing's meaner than a junkyard dog. He'll eat you alive!" said Lynn.

"Hey, wait a minute,what are you gonna do?" asked Lana.

"Oh, I've got the most important job." said Lynn "I'm going to keep watch to make sure it's safe."

"Gee, thanks sis." said Lana.

"My pleasure. Now let's get a move on." said Lynn.

Lynn then giggled a little bit once Leni and Lana started climbing the fence.

Lana then made it to the top of the fence only to see Leni sitting there "Ah, isn't it beautiful, Lana? You can see everything from up here."

"WOW!" Lana exclaimed in amazement.

"What are those two morons doing up there?" Lynn whispered to herself.

"Her, Lana, I think I can see our house from here." said Leni.

"Where? I can't see it." said Lana.

All that ruckus then caused the fence to flip around to where Lynn was is inside and Leni & Lana are out side.

"WOW!" exclaimed both Leni and Lana. The two of them then laughed.

"Let's do it again." suggested Lana.

"What did you idiots do?" asked an angry Lynn.

"Lynn, what are you doing there?" asked Lana. "You were suppose to keep watch"

"Yeah, and you woke up the guard dog too." said Leni.

"I didn't do it" Lynn said "You two blockheads woke..." Lynn then heard growling behind her "... the... dog."

Lynn then screamed as the dog attacked her.

 _Meanwhile at the hospital._

"They should've been back by now." said Lynn Sr.

"Maybe they hit traffic on their way to the Dump?" suggested Rita.

"Or they got eaten up by the guard dog, Hunter." suggested Lucy.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed both Lynn Sr. and Rita.

Lucy then turned off the light, got out her flashlight and then told them about Hunter the guard dog "Legend says that Hunter wasn't born naturally through love like all dogs, but was bred by the owner of the junkyard, Tom... um I forgot his last name. Any ways Tom the owner bred Hunter from the most aggressive dog breeds out there to make the most dangerous and loyal guard dog. He spends his nights, watching over the junkyard and eating any of it's trespassers. Leni, Lana, and Lynn are goners by now." Lucy then turned the lights back on.

Rita was shocked "I sent my babies to their death!" she then broke down crying.

"Relax mom, it's just Lucy being a creep again." said Lori. "I'll go and check up on them to see if their okay."

"I'll go too bruh" said Luna.

"No you stay here with Luan." ordered Lori "Somebody has to keep mom and dad sane."

"Are you saying my puns are terrible?" asked Luan.

"Yes!" said everyone in the room.

"I'll go too, it might be a fun experience and plus you'll need a brains for this rescue mission." said Lisa.

"I'll go too," said Lola, everyone gasped knowing how Lola didn't like to get her hands dirty. "Lincoln's life is at stake and also Lana's, if anyone should help rescue them, it should be me."

"That's brave of you Lola." said Rita. "But I just can't let you two go, it's too dangerous."

"I'll keep an eye on them, don't worry." said Lori.

"I'm coming too. I have unfinished business to deal with Hunter." said Lucy.

"Poo-poo." Lily said.

"No Lily you stay here with mom and dad." said Lori giving Lily to Luna.

Lola then went to Lincoln's unconscious body, "Don't worry Lincoln, we'll get your comics back and save you." Lola then kissed Lincoln's cheek and left with Lori, Lisa, and Lucy.

 _Back at the Dump_

Leni and Lana are wearing ski masks and climb down a rope to get to the other side of the fence.

Leni then got out a walkie talkie "dog-bait to retriever. Dog-bait to retriever. We're in. Out."

"Retriever to dog-bait, stay in. Don't go out." said Lynn on the other side of the walkie talkie.

"Understood!" said Leni.

"Look, your at the far side of the dump, right?" asked. Lynn

"Affirmative!" said Leni.

"Good! Then make lots of noise to draw the guard dog away from the mattress so I can retrieve it." said Lynn.

"Affirmative, out!" Leni then turned to Lana "Oh so that's why she calls herself retriever."

"Why are we called Dog-bait?" asked Lana.

"I dunno." said Leni. She and Lan get out wooden stcks and pans and begin to make noise to draw out the dog.

Lana noticed the guard dog growling at them "Um, Leni. I think I know why our code name Dog-bait."

The guard dog was about to attack Lana when he noticed her wooden stick and got excited.

"Oh of course Leni, he's still a dog." said Lana. "Here boy, go fetch." Lana then threw the wooden stick away and the dog went after it.

Lynn then walks up to the mattress "Coast is clear Lynn, now to get Lincoln's comics, get Leni and Lana out of here, and take credit for this mission. You are a genius." Lynn said talking to herself. Just then a wooden stick hit Lynn on the head. "Ouch. What the...? Hey, I needed a wooden spoon. I'll just keep it safe from harm in my back pocket." Lynn then placed the spoon in her back pocket. "And now for the comics, OUCH!" Lynn then sees the dog biting her behind. "I should've known."

The guard dog then proceeds to attack Lynn again.

 _Meanwhile at Vanzilla_

"How long until we get there?" asked Lola.

"Only ten more minute Lola." said Lucy.

"Well I can't wait to put our plan into effect." said Lisa.

"What's our plan again?" asked Lola.

"Get to the Dump, rescue Leni, Lana & Lynn, defeat Hunter the dog, get Lincoln's comics, and wake him up from his coma." said Lisa.

"This is the greatest rescue mission ever." said Lucy.

"RESCUE MISSION! RESCUE MISSION! RESCUE MISSION!" chanted Lola, Lucy, and Lisa.

Lola then proceeded stick her head out the window. "Hurry up Lori!"

"Hey calm down, refilling Vanzilla with gas takes time." said Lori.

 _Meanwhile at the Dump_

Lynn then looked up and saw that dawn is breaking. "Alright, you two, what's the hold up?"

"We feel silly." Leni said in the portable potty.

"Come on, do it for Lincoln." said Lynn.

"Okay." Leni and Lana then got out of the portable potty dressed is steak costumes. "Can you explain the plan again, Lynn?"

"Sure but first put on this cologne." Lynn said while handing them the cologne.

Leni then read the label "Steak sauce?" she then shrugged her shoulders and puts some of the sauce on.

"Okay, so you are dressed as choice cuts. you go in there and yell 'Trick or Treat!' the dog will realize that he forgot to stock up on Halloween candy, he'll leave to buy some then we take the mattress."

"Gimme that cologne" Lana said as she starts to rub some on herself.

"Now get tin there." said Lynn.

"Happy Halloween, Lynn." Leni says as Lana and her enter the junkyard.

"I am not going to get hurt this time." said Lynn. She then heard someone clear their throat. When she looked around she saw Lori standing in front of Vanzilla. She gave her a disapproving look. "Don't give me that look, I've been chewed enough today!"

"Well you could have at least called u to tell us your fine. Me, Lucy, Lola, and Lisa drove from the hospital to here to rescue you guys." said Lori.

Lynn then looked behind Lori at Vanzilla. "Then where are Lucy, Lola, and Lisa."

Lori then looked behind her then looked over at Lynn to see Lucy, Lola, and Lisa going in the Junkyard. "Dang it."

Lucy, Lola, and Lisa were searching in the junkyard until Lola found Lincoln's old mattress.

"Guys there it is, right under that mean looking dog." said Lola.

"Hunter, my arch nemesis." said Lucy.

Hunter then got off the mattress and went over to the younger loud siblings.

"Got any ideas Lisa?" asked Lola.

"You can use your intimidating stature to scare off Hunter." said Lisa.

Lola then walked closer to hunter and glared at him only for Hunter to growl at her.

"AH TOO SCARY!" screamed Lola.

Lucy then got out a dog biscuit from her pocket "Here boy, go fetch it."

Hunter then went after the dog treat.

"That was great Lucy." praised Lisa. "How did you know how to do that?"

"I watch animal planet from time to time." said Lucy.

"Hey guys." said Leni walking up to them

"Trick or treat!" said Lana.

"Oh, hey guys, I did't recognized you." said Lucy.

"But why are you two dressed like meat?" asked Lisa.

"Not just meat, we're choice cuts!"said Leni. "Right Lynn?"

"Oh, I give up." Lynn then saw hunter growling at her. "Oh come on." Lynn then got attacked by Hunter again only for the dog to get bored and head back to the junkyard.

 _Later_

"Well that's the last of Lincoln's comics we put in this plastic container we got at Wal-mart." said Lola as she place the plastic container in the trunk of Vanzilla.

"Wow you guys think of everything." said Lana.

"That's the last of the bandages and disinfectants from the first aid kit we also got from Wal-Mart!" said Lisa as she finished putting bandages on Lynn.

"yeah we do think of everything." said Lori.

"Thank heavens you guys came in and saved us." said Leni.

"Don't thank heavens thank Lori, She insisted on a rescue mission." said Lucy.

 _Later at the Hospital_

Leni, Lana, Lynn, Lori, Lucy, Lola, and Lisa got back to the hospital with a container holding Lincoln's comics. leni then opened the container and placed it near Lincoln.

Lincoln immediately woke up. "My comics." Lincoln then turned to Leni. "Thanks for getting me my comics back."

"Oh don't thank me, thanks Lana, Lynn, Lori, Lucy, Lola, and Lisa for the the help." said Leni. "I'm sorry, Linky, I should've asked you first about the mattress instead of jumping to conclusions."

"I'm sorry too. I should've told you guys about it before all this happened." said Lincoln. He then proceeded to give Leni a hug "But thank you so much for getting me a new mattress Leni, you, Lana, and Lynn are the best."

"Um Lincoln, to be honest, I didn't help pay for it, I just took the credit so don't thank. I don't deserve it." said Lynn.

"But yet you still went back to the dump to get my comics back, that shows how much of a good sister you are." said Lincoln.

"I only went back there because mom told me too, I was only trying to do whats best for me." said Lynn.

"But at least you did the helped out, and thus you have my thanks." said Lincoln.

"But Lincoln..." started Lynn.

"Just take my thanks will you." said Lincoln.

"Okay." Lynn then hugged Lincoln.

"Well come on son, there's a new mattress that needs to be slept on." said Lynn Sr.

"Can't wait." said Lincoln. "Oh by the way, who got me this container for my comics."

"Oh that would be me." said Lola. "And before you ask, there is a favor in return."

 _Later at night._

"Ahh, I love this new mattress. Well folks, i learned that you always have to do the right thing, but not take credit for something you didn't do." Lincoln says to the viewers. "Now if you excuse I got some sleeping to do."

"Lincoln! stop talking to the fourth wall and go to sleep." said Lola.

"Also you might not want to let your little sibling sleep with you on your new mattress on the first night." Lincoln then turned off the light and went to sleep on his new mattress. Though it's slightly ruined with Lola being there.

 **The End!**

 **I'd like to thank deviant artist eagc7, for giving me the idea for Spongebob inspired Loud house fanfics. Go check him out on deviantart. This is Issac Flores signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: No Weenies Allowed!

**Author's note: Hello people, I'm back. Okay so since Michigan has beaches, and the Loud House takes place in Michigan, what better setting for this fanfiction then the beach. Let's thank ExMarkSpot for suggesting "No Weenies Allowed". So let's do this.**

Chapter 2: No Weenies Allowed!

It was a hot summer day. The Loud Family decided to go on a trip to the beach, more like a large lake with sand since this takes place in Michigan, Lincoln had somehow snagged the Sweet spot at Vanzilla and was reading his favorite Ace Savvy comic, issue #76.

"Alright kids, we're here!" announced Lynn Sr.

All the Loud siblings, minus Lincoln and Lynn, run out.

"Well how brave of you and Lynn to take one for the team and help us set up!" Lynn Sr. said with a smile.

Lincoln groaned and woke Lynn up from her nap."Lynn wake up, you gotta help me and Dad set up."

"Oh do I have to?" Lynn whined.

"Do you wanna break dad's heart?" asked Lincoln.

 _One montage with 80s music playng later._

"Anything else dad?" asked Lynn.

"Nah your good, now go get your bathing suits on and have fun." said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln and Lynn then looked around and saw Lori taking a selfie in her bikini, Leni in the water with Luna splashing each other, Lucy buried in the sand with Lana, Luan with Rita putting on sunscreen on herself and Lily, and Lisa building a sandcastle with Lola.

"You wanna come in Lisa?" asked Luna "The waters great."

"Are you kidding me, it is filthy," said Lisa "I'm more than happy building a sandcastle with Lola." They then continued with their castle.

"Lincoln. How are we gonna go swimmin' when you don't even have your trunks on?" asked Lynn.

Lincoln then took notice "Ah, yes. How foolish of me. Allow me to remedy said situation right now. I will just use the the changing tent here to change into my bathing suit." Lincoln then proceeds to in the tent. "And I won't do anything else."

Once Lincoln is inside he starts talking to the readers (this is FanFiction, not YouTube, I gotta find some way to break the fourth wall while being more consistent then the Millennium Godzilla series.) "Oh don't worry readers, I'll be changing, but not in my bathing suit. Wait until Lynn sees that I brought my karate gear! Hi-yah!" Lincon then put on his karate gear. "Lynn won't beat me this time, because I've got the elements on my side. The elements of surprise. Hi-yah!"

Lincoln then jumps out of the tent and was about to attack Lynn, when he finds her in her karate gear.

"You didn't think I wouldn't come prepared did you?" asked Lynn getting ready to fight.

"Oh it will be you who will lose to me Lynn." announced Lincoln.

"Bring it on grand pa!" said Lynn.

They then charged at each other.

 _scene break._

"That'll be four dollars." said the ice cream man.'

Lincoln then handed the ice cream man four bucks and got two ice creams. He then gave one to Lynn. Lincoln had once again lost and loser had to buy the winner ice cream.

"So how does it feel to lose again?" asked Lynn.

"Horrible, but I got to give respect Lynn, you got nerve." said Lincoln.

"I do say that you have improved since our last fight." praised Lynn.

They then started to laugh when they saw a line heading inside a bar.

"Hey, what's everyone waiting in line for?" asked Lynn.

A big muscular guy came into frame "It's the line to get into the Salty Spitoon" he then points to the old building "the roughest, toughest bar in all of Michigan. Only the baddest of the bad can get in, you need to have muscle." He then flexes his muscles "You need to have muscles on your muscles" he then flexes some more to show muscles on his muscles "you need to have muscles on your eyeballs!" He then flexes his eyes creating muscles.

"Ew!" said Lincoln.

"Looks like a rip-snortin' good time, Lincoln!" suggested Lynn.

"Yeah, let's get in." said Lincoln.

When the three got to the end of the line they see the entrance guard, he had tan skin, was wearing a speedo and a green beanie, and had a tattoo on his chest that said 'MoM' with a heart around it.

"Welcome to the Salty Spitton. How tough are you?" asked Reg.

"How tough am I?" asked the muscular man "How tough am I? I watched the first Spongebob movie."

"Yeah so?" mocked Reg

"And Only cried once from nostalgia." said the muscle man, sending death glares at the guard.

"Uhh, right this way, sorry to keep you waiting." the guard then let the muscle man in, he then looked at Lynn and Lincoln. "Welcome to the Salty Spitoon. How tough are you?"

"How tough am I?!" Lynn then rips off the guard's tattoo and puts it back, but upside down spelling 'WoW'.

"WoW." read Lincoln.

"Got anymore Tattoos?" asked Lynn.

"Uhh, that won't be necessary. Go ahead." said the guard.

"Thanks. See you inside, Lincoln!" said Lynn walking in.

Lincoln then walked up to the guard.

"How tough are you?" asked the guard.

"How tough am I? Got a bottle of ketchup?" the guard then gave Lincoln a bottle of ketchup. "IT'S ON!"Lincoln then tries to open it but can't. "If you can just run this under some hot water..."

"Get out of here. This place is too tough for you little man." said the guard.

"Too tough for me?" Lincoln was shocked and got ready to defend himself. "That's downright ridiculous. I'll have you know I stubbed my toe last week while having a tea party with my little sister Lola, and I only cried for twenty minutes."

"Listen, kid. I think you'd be more comfortable over at that place." the guard then points over to a building with a sausage on it.

Lincoln reads the sign over it "Weenie Hut Jr's?" Lincoln then looked at the guard "Are you saying I belong at a restaurant for six year olds and sexually confused teenager with nothing better to do with their lives."

"Oh, no, sorry, I was actually pointing to that place." said the guard.

Lincoln then looked over to the building the guard was pointing at.

"Super Weenie Hut Jr's?" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Yeah. Unless you think you're tough enough to fight me." said the guard.

 _Later at Weenie Hut Jr's_

Lincoln was sitting at the bar in Weenie Hut Jr's with his younger sisters Lana and Lola, and his older sister Luna. His three sisters were drinking milkshakes while Lincoln was drinking soda.

"How's your music career going Luna?" asked Lana.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but it's pretty sweet." said Luna "I'm in the process of getting a record deal. I just hope they love my tape I sent in."

"O.M.G. this is so exciting!" exclaimed Lola.

Lincoln's three sisters started to giggle.

Lincoln then snorts "What weenies. Oh brother."

Just then the robot waiter, which was shaped like a weenie, came in and asked in it's robotic voice "Would you care for another diet cola with a lemon twist, weenie?"

"What? I am not a weenie!" Lincoln said to the robot.

The Robot then scanned Lincoln with one of it's scanners.

"I'm sorry sir, but my sensors indicate that you are indeed a weenie." the robot then shows Lincoln on it's compute a picture of a hot dog that has the word yes under it.

"That's impossible!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Relax bro, your a weenie like us" Luna said, pointing at her and her sisters "You gotta except who you are and not try to suppress it, it's only going to hurt you."

"Yeah Lincoln," Lana agreed with Luna "Instead of being at that dangerous bar, your here with your, your friends, your family."

"Just except yourself dude." Luna said with a smile.

"Never!" Lincoln then ran out.

"You can't hide what's inside you." said the robot.

Cuts to Lincoln running across the street to the Salty Spitoon.

"I demand entrance into your club on the grounds that I am not a weenie!" Lincoln said to the guard.

Just then muscular man walks up to the guard.

"Hey Reg, how's it going." asked the the guard, Reg's friend.

Lincoln then jumped into Reg's arms and screamed like a little girl, so basically he screamed like Lola.

Reg then took one good look at Lincoln "Your were saying?" Reg then turned to his friend "Go ahead buddy."

"Thanks, Reg." Buddy then walks into the Salty Spitoons.

Lincoln then got off of Reg's arms.

"So your names Reg?" asked Lincoln.

"Would you get out of here?" asked Reg.

"Mark my words, Reg. I will get into the Salty Spitoon! I will!" announced Lincoln.

 _Cuts to Lincoln with Luna, Lana, and Lola sitting in the bar at the Weenie hut Jr's_

"So you couldn't get in huh?" Lana asked Lincoln.

"Nope!" Lincoln said, taking another sip of his soda.

"Bro, what you need is a tough hairdo." suggested Luna "No one gets into the Double S without a tough hairdo."

"I disagree!" said Lola "I saw a guy go in there and he was bald."

"I saw that guy too. He wasn't bald." said Luna "He had a shaved head. Shaved- That's a hairdo. Case closed!"

Lola then noticed Lincoln was gone.

"Hey, where'd Lincoln go?" asked Lola.

The Robot then came by "I believe he said something about going to the wig store."

"Ha-ha! check and mate." Luna said triumphantly.

 _Later at the Salty Spitoon_

A guy who looks like Lincoln with black hair walks up to Reg. "What's shakin', my man?"

"Not much." Reg then took a good look at him. "Say , haven't I seen you before?"

"Doubt it- I'm a drifter- just blew into town." said the Drifter. "Heard your club was pretty tough, thought I'd check it out."

"Nice try, kid. I know it's you." said Reg.

"What're you talking about?" asked the Drifter.

Reg then pulls the Drifter's hair but it turns out that's his real hair.

"Thought you'd could dye your hair huh?" Reg questioned the Drifter.

Lincoln then walks up to Reg with a clown wig on.

"Hey, everybody, what's going on?" asked Lincoln.

Reg tries to redo the Drifters hairdo but can't do it.

"You can go in. Sorry about that." Reg let's the angry Drifter in. Lincoln then walks up to Reg. "What do you want?"

"I'd like to gain entrance to your social club, please. I believe my hairdo is in order." Lincoln says with a confident. Reg than rips off Lincoln's wig.

"Did you honestly think that was going to work?" asked Reg

Lincoln, nervous then asks Reg "So, uhh, where do you stand on the whole neat white hair debate."

"Go away kid." said Reg.

Lincoln then walked away when he encountered two, angry, large men named Bob and Tom.

"Hey, I was in front of you." said Tom

"No, you weren't!" said Bob.

"You calling me a liar?" accused Tom.

"I ain't calling you for dinner!" said Tom.

The two men started fighting, Lincoln tries to run away but the fight goes down hill with him in it. Then Reg walks in to break the fight.

"Hold it, you two- that's enough, you're both plenty tough. go ahead in." said Reg.

"Alright!" said Bob.

"Thanks, Reg." said Tom.

"Hey, what about me? I was in that scrap." asked Lincoln.

Reg than laughs a little "I saw you running. When you get into a real fight, then we'll talk."

"Well then I guess it's time to take it up a notch." Lincoln then got ready for a fist fight with Reg. Take into account that Reg is in his 30's while Lincoln is only 11 years old. Lincoln cracked his fingers but he over did and strained them. The pain is so horrible that Lincoln runs off crying.

 _Cut's to Weenie Hut Jr's_

Luna, Lana, and Lola were right now eating ice cream while Lincoln is sitting in the Weenie Hut Jr's bar with his hands in a bowl of Ice cream.

"Care for another sundae, weenie?" asked the robot.

Lincoln then made a sniff noise and said "I am not a weenie!"

"Relax, Linky, you don't need that bar. Your with your friends, your family." said Luna

"My friends don't hang out at Weenie Hut Jr's." said Lincoln.

"You tell them, Lincoln." Lincoln then turned around to see Clyde drinking soda.

"Clyde, what're you doing here?' asked Lincoln.

"I'm always here for Double Weenie Wednesdays." said Clyde

"Actually they moved Double Weenie Wednesdays to Friday." said Lana.

"And besides, today's Monday." said Luna.

"Oh, so it Mega Weenie Monday?" asked and excited Clyde.

"Uhh, that's now on Sunday." said Lola.

"Dang it!" said a disappointed Clyde.

"Super Weenie Hut Jr's has a Mega Weenie Monday." said Lana.

"Uhh, no, you're thinking about Monster Weenie Mondays." said Lola.

At this point Lincoln had had enough "I don't have time for this! I got to go pick a fight with a muscular stranger! It's the only way of getting into the Salty's Spitoon." Lincoln begins to walk out.

"No, Lincoln, you can't. It's too dangerous." Clyde says while stopping Lincoln from heading out the door.

"I've got no choice." argued Lincoln.

"I have a suggestion." said the robot "Why not stage a fight?"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" said Clyde "You can call me a couple of bad names, we rumble, next thing you know, you're in the Salty Spitoons."

"Well, I guess I've got nothing to lose." said Lincoln. "Let's do it."

"Yeah!" Both Lincoln and Clyde then run out.

"Be careful you two." said Luna.

"But don't act to bad." said Lana

"Hey, how come you never help us with our problems?" Lola asked the Robot.

"I'm a Robot, not a miracle worker." said the Robot.

 _Later at the Salty Spitoon._

"Afternoon, Reg." Lincoln said walking up to Reg.

"Whoa, whoa, little man, you still can't go in." said Reg.

"Well that makes me pretty mad." said Lincoln.

"Oh yeah." said Reg.

"Yeah. I might just have to beat someone up just to get rid of all this blind fury." said Lincoln

"Wow." Reg said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I feel pretty sorry for the next guy who looks at me funny." said Lincoln, clutching his fists.

"Hmm... what about that guy?" Reg points to a large muscular man behind Lincoln.

Lincoln stammers but says "Oh him, he's not bothering anybody. Unlike that guy." Lincoln points to Clyde.

"Who me?" Clyde asked with a blank expression.

Lincoln then walks up to Clyde. "Yeah you. Standing there all smiling and whatnot. Somebody oughta teach you some manners!"

"Okay but I must warn you. I happen to be a world champion... uhh..." Clyde looks at the writing on his hand "Kick boxer." Clyde then winks at Lincoln.

"i don't care if you r the demon seed of Lucifer! Your going down, Four eyes!" said Lincoln.

Clyde starts to tear up "Four eyes?" Clyde's sadness is quickly replaced by fury. "Grrrr... NOBODY CALLS ME FOUR EYES!" Clyde then punches Lincoln and is about to attack.

"Wait, Clyde your supposed to let me win, remember?" Lincoln reminded

"Oh yeah!" Lincoln then got up and punched Clyde in the face.

"Oh you got me, now I'm losing consciousness!" Clyde then pretened to be knocked out.

"Wow you took that guy down with just one punch." said Reg, impressed by Lincoln. "i never thought i'd say this but go on ahead."

"Really? Oh my gosh, I never this moment would come!" said a teary eyed Lincoln. "I, Lincoln Loud, am tough enough to get into the Salty Spitoon! this is the happiest day of my life!"

Lincoln then went inside the Salty Spitoon to meet up with Lynn.

 _Ten minutes later_

An ambulance driving down the street with Lincoln in bandages and Lynn by his side

"Lynn?" Lincoln groaned "What happened?"

"You ran inside and slipped on an ice cube." said Lynn.

The ambulance then arrived at the hospital. Lynn then wheels Lincoln in front of the doctor.

"What happened?" asked the Doctor.

"I slipped on an Ice cube and covered in Boo-boos." whined Lincoln.

"Boo-boos eh? Hmmm..." the doctor then pointed outside the window to a hospital across the street "I think you guys want that hospital."

Lincoln and Lynn looked outside the window and exclaimed "Weenie hut Generals?"

 **The End!**

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review. This is Issac Flores signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Mother's Love!

**Note I do not own the Loud House, all rights go to Nickelodeon and Viacom. Same thing goes with Spongebob. So without furthur ado let's remake Grandma's kisses with The Loud House characters.**

 **but first summary.**

 **When Lincoln is being made fun of at school for being a momma's boy, he asks his younger sister Lisa to help him act like a grown up, but when Lisa, Lana, and Lola start getting more of Rita's affection, Lincoln gets jealous. Will Lincoln risk being a grown up in order to get his mother's love, or will he try to act grown up.**

 **So let's start.**

Chapter 3: A Mother's Love

It was a beautiful Monday morning, wait Monday, that means our friend Lincoln has to go to school. Lincoln Loud was currently sleeping when he smelled cookies from the oven.

Lincoln then shot up with a smile, while Lynn Sr. was the chef for the family, Rita had always made great cookies, and it was better when she mixed them with pancakes making a great breakfast.

Lincoln then got dressed for school and ran down stairs to see his sisters already eating without him, which made him a little sad.

Rita then came in.

"Don't worry honey, I made a special one for you." Rita then handed Lincoln a plate with a heart shaped pancake on.

"Wow mom thanks." Lincoln then gave Rita a hug and sat down at the table and started eating. Lincoln took one bite and said "No one makes better cookie pancakes then you mom."

Rita then blushed.

Lynn Sr. then whispered to Rita, "When do you think we'll tell the kids it was me who mixed those cookies with pancakes and not you?'

"Oh let me take the credit honey, after all, who was the guy who took credit for last family vacation?" said Rita.

"Oh that was a great place, you really know how to pick em." said Lynn Sr. "After all, you did pick all of this" Lynn Sr. then showed himself off.

Lincoln then made a belch and said "all done mom."

Rita then noticed that Lincoln mouth was dirty so she grabbed a napkin and cleaned it. "There all better."

The girls then started to giggle "What's so funny?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, it's nothing," giggled Luan "momma's boy."

"I am not a momma's boy." declared Lincoln.

"Oh right, this coming from the same boy who had his mom kiss his boo boo last week." said Lori.

Lincoln then felt a little embarrassed.

"Oh don't listen to them Lincoln, there is nothing wrong with being a momma's boy," said Rita "I mean just look at your father."

"Hey!" said Lynn Sr.

"Relax honey, just because I baby you, doesn't mean I love my kids any less." Rita then gave Lincoln a hug.

"Guys, we're gonna be late for school." said Lisa.

The Loud Family then went to vanzilla.

 _One car ride later._

After dropping off Lincoln's five older sisters to their school, Lynn Sr. and Rita then made it the the elementery school to drop off Lincoln and his four younger sisters, minus Lily for obvious reasons.

As soon as Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa got off of the vanzilla, Rita said "Lincoln, you're forgetting something."

Lincoln then went up to the passenger window "What did I forget?"

"This" Rita then kissed Lincoln's forehead leaving a kiss mark there and said "Have a nice day at school honey."

Lincoln then blushed a little and said "Thanks mom."

Once Vanzilla drove off, Lincoln's younger sisters, sans Lucy, begin to make fun of him.

"Does mommy's little boy need his blankie?" asked Lola.

"Or Bun-bun?' asked Lana.

"Or does he need her to give him a kissy-kissy on his boo boo?' asked Lisa.

They then started to laugh.

"Your just jealouse because i get mom's attention and you don't !" said Lincoln. "Mom said there's nothing wrong with being a momma's boy. You'll see."

Lincoln then ran to class. Lucy then spoke up.

"I'm all for dark humor and making fun of others but even I'll say you guys were going to far." said Lucy.

"Oh you don't know what it's like, having Lincoln soke up all of mom's attention." said Lola.

"It get's maddening." said Lisa.

"When she's not taking care of Lily, she's giving her attention to Lincoln." said Lana "Just for once I'd like to get mom's attention."

"Then why don't you do something about it instead of making fun of our only brother." Lucy said as she walked to class.

Lana, Lola, and Lisa then looked at each other.

 _Later at lunch_

Lincoln was sitting down at the lunch table eating with Clyde.

"So then, they start making fun of me." said Lincoln.

"That's tough man." said Clyde.

Just then Chandler came up.

"Hey dork-o, how's your lame-o life?" asked Chandler.

"Stop making fun of me you jerk." said Lincoln.

Chandler was readying his goons to punch Lincoln until he notices something on Lincoln forehead.

"Yo who gave you that kiss on your forehead?' asked Chandler.

Lincoln then notices he didn't clean his mother's kiss mark off his forehead so he had to improvise.

"Oh this..." started Lincoln, he then started to play cool "I just got it from a hot girl.'

"I thought you got it from your mom?" said Clyde.

As soon as Chandler heard that, he started laughing.

"Hey everyone, Lincoln's a mommy's boy!" Chandler exclaimed in the cafeteria.

As soon as everyone one saw Lincoln's kiss mark on his head, every student, minus Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zach, burst out laughing.

"Oh don't listen to them Lincoln, I get affection from mi mom all the time." said Liam.

"Yeah, it isn't that noticeable." said Zach. He then tries to cover up the Kiss mark with Lincoln's hair but it's still noticeable. "Okay so maybe it is noticeable."

"Just try and play it cool." said Rusty.

Lincoln then tried and play it cool until...

"Hey, Mommy's boy?" Said one of Chandler's goon (I'm calling him goon #1) " Kissy-kissy-kissy!"

"No, your wrong! There's nothing wrong with getting kisses from your mom." Lincoln says to Goon #1.

"No, especially if your a big baby that wears diaper!" said Goon #2. Everyone laughs at this "Or sucks his thumb, and plays with dolls, and, um,..." Soon everyone stops laughing. "Wears pajamas with feet in em, and carries his blankie around and, um..."

"Alright we get it already." everyone said in unison.

"Cheer up Lincoln I know someone who still likes you." said Chandler.

"You do?"

"Yeah, your mother." laughed Chandler.

Soon everyone returned to laughing. Lincoln then tries to get off the kiss mark with a mop but it wouldn't come off.

"THAT'S IT!" everyone stopped laughing "I have been publicly humiliated for the last time."

Lincoln then runs home crying.

"Go ahead run home to your mommy." called out Chandler as everyone, besides Clyde, Liam, Zach, and Rusty, begins to laugh again.

 _Later at the Loud House_

Lincoln is sitting on the couch crying next to his mom.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Lincoln." said Rita. "If anything your the most adult person ever."

"Thanks mommy." said Lincoln.

Just then Lily started cry.

"Let me go take care of lily." said Rita. As soon as she left, Lincoln heard her say, "she is so adorable when she cries."

"She really is mom." muttered Lincoln.

Just then Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy came in.

"Hey bro, we heard about what happened at school today." said Luna.

"And we just wanted to say we're sorry, we were just jealous." said Lori.

"You could say we wanted to be 'babied' too. Hahaha." joked Luan.

"Not now Luan." said Lucy.

"So we got you this comic, Linky." said Leni.

"Hope you like it Linc." said Lynn as she passed Lincoln the comic. It was the latest addition of Ace Savy.

"Thanks guys. This makes up for everything." said Lincoln.

They all did a group hug.

Just then on top of the stairs.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Lisa

"Yeah, we make mud pies." said Lana.

"No you idiot." snapped Lisa. She then sees Lana tearing up. "Sorry elder sibling." She then gives Lana a quick hug. "Alright here's the plan..." Lisa then whispers the plan.

"I love this plan." said Lola. "I also love it when your evil."

"This is me at my most evil." said Lisa.

"Do your evil laugh." said Lola

"Nhenhenhenhe." laughed Lisa. "Alright let's do this."

As the rest of the Loud Siblings went to there respected rooms, Lisa, Lola, and Lana went to Lincoln's room.

 _Knock knock_

"Come in." Lincoln said reading his new comic.

Lana, Lola, and Lisa came in.

"Hello elder sibling." said Lisa.

"Hey guys." said Lincoln.

"We couldn't help but over hear on what happened earlier today,.." started Lisa.

"So we decided to amke it up to you." said Lola.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Lincoln.

"We're gonna help you act like a grown up." said Lana.

"I don't know guys..." said Lincoln

"Do you want to stop the teasing?" asked Lisa. Lincoln nodded. "Good, now listen to us, and we'll get those guys from both school, and home to stop making fun of you."

 _One Lisa explanation._

"So just like that?" asked Lincoln. "If I start acting grown up around mom, I'll be on the train to being respected at school?"

"Yes, but first wear these." said Lola, handing Lincoln fake side burns. "If you wears these, it'll make you look like more of a man."

"Thanks guys." Lincoln then puts on the sideburns. "How do I look?"

"Grown up." said Lana

Lisa then notices the time.

"Well, time for bed elder sibling, your first step to being a grown up starts tomorrow." said Lisa as her, Lola, and Lana leave Lincoln bedroom.

 _The next day, after school._

Lincoln comes home with Lana, Lola, and Lisa, with a huge smile.

"So how did it go Linc?" asked Lana.

"I got the respect I deserve." said Lincoln. "You guys were right, being a grown up gets you more respect then being a mommy's boy."

"I don't remember saying that." said Lola. Lisa shrugged.

"And the best part is that me a Paige got a date tonight." said Lincoln. "She just loved my maturity. So we're going to the movies."

As they entered the house, Rita greeted them by placing a kiss on each of their foreheads. But as soon as Rita was about to give Lincoln a kiss, he put a helmet on his head to block it.

"What gives Lincoln, too much of a grown up to give your mother a kiss?' joked Rita.

"That's it mom." said. Lincoln "Sorry, mom, but the kissing has to stop.

"Tell her like it is, Lincoln, no more baby stuff." said Lana.

"She's right, mom." said Lincoln. "Kisses are for babies, which I am no longer. I have grown up. It is nature's way."

"Oh, you are absolutely right." said Rita.

"Yes mother. And us grown ups have a date at 6:30 pm, her name is Paige and we're going to the movies." said Lincoln "It's gonna be great."

"Well you will not be treated like a baby around here anymore ever again." said Rita.

"I'm glad you see it that way, mother." said Lincoln.

Just then the rest of the Loud Sisters came downstairs.

"Alright mom, I'm taking Lily to the mall." said Lori

"And I'm going to make sure Lori does her job right." said Leni.

"And I'm going to make sure Leni doesn't get lost." said Luna.

"And I'm making sure my best friend doesn't mess up." said Luan.

"Who said we were friends?" Luna asked, glaring at Luan. Luan then starts to tear up "I'm just messing with you best friend." This made Luan smile.

"I'm going to get some new sports gear." said Lynn.

"And i'm going because I have to." said Lucy.

They then left leaving Rita, Lincoln, Lana, Lola, and Lisa alone at the house.

"Well, I'm glad it'll be a little more quiet but..."Rita then goes to the kitchen and comes back with a fresh baked platter of cookies "What am I going to do with all these cookies?"

"Sorry, mother, we adults don't partake in consumption of sweets, right, guys" Lincoln then sees Lana, lola, and Lisa at the dinner table eating cookies. "So much for no more baby stuff."

"And don't forget the cookie eating hat." Rita says, handing Lola the hat. It was red with springs attached to a smiley faces.

"Hey that's my cookie eating!" exclaimed Lincoln, he then realizes what he said "I mean it was when I was a baby." He then goes up to Rita. "Mother, I need to have a mature my sisters." He then whispers loudly to them as Rita goes and gets more milk form the cookies "Guys, what do you think your doing? Coockes? Warm milk? A bib" Lincoln points to the bibs Lana, Lola, and Lisa are wearing with a smiley face on them. "Is that a kissey mark on your forehead? We we are supposed to be adults!" Lincoln then bangs the table.

"Oh, oh, no roughhousing with a full tummy." Rita then tickles her three younger daughters. "Who are my babies?"

"We're the babies, we're the babies." said Lana, Lola, and Lisa.

Rita leaves for a minute. Lincoln clears his throat.

"Maybe you didn't understand us but you were supposed to be the grown up while we be the babies, getting all of mom's attention." said Lola.

"Yeah Lincoln being a grown up is boring. I love being a baby." said Lana

"You've been planning this haven't you?" asked Lincoln. "You taught me to be a grown up so that way when mom would stop giving me her affection, you three come in and be her babies."

"Well you say it like that, it makes us sound like the villains of this story, not Chandler." said Lisa "And besides, we wanted attention too, and wanted to be more like a grown to stop being made fun of. I think it's a great trade. We get affection, you get respect."

"Fine, have fun being babies, never to know the rich rewards of being a grown up." said Lincoln.

Rita then comes in with another batch of cookies.

"Here's another batch." said Rita.

"Alright!" said Lisa, Lana, and Lola.

They then start eating more cookies.

"Rewards, huh?" mocked Lola.

"Yeah well.. you suck." said Lincoln.

Once they finished, Lana says "Mommy, we're so full."

Rita then gets out another plate of cookies "More Cookies?"

Lana, Lola, and Lisa then start eating more cookies.

Lincoln then looks at his watch "Well it appears my lunch hour. Grown ups do have to eat. I guess this will have to do." When Lincoln picks up a cookie and is about to eat it, Rita takes it away. "What gives?"

"Oh, you don't want this baby food." said Rita "How about some steamed vegetables." Rita then hands Lincoln, the vegetables.

Lincoln tries to eat but gags. "Yeah... really... good!"

Lana then bites her finger while eating a cookie. "Ow! My wittle finger." she then starts to sob a little.

"Hold still." said Rita as she kissed Lana finger. " All better?"

"Sorta" Lana then holds up her other finger "This finger hurts a little bit too." Rita then kisses the other finger and hugs Lana. Lana then gives Lincoln smug look.

"How about I give you all presents?" asked Rita.

"Is it more cookies?" asked Lola.

"No, even better. It's a sweater." Rita then gives Lana, Lola, and Lisa each a sweater. They then have big smiles on their faces. "With love in every stitch."

Lincoln then imagines himself in the sweater instead of his sisters. The sweater tears in half. "Don't i get a present, mother?"

"Oh I almost forgot." said Rita. Lincoln then holds out his arms only to be given $40. "You'll need money for your date with Paige. Go heavy on the popcorn, I don't suspect any change." Rita then hears a knock on the door and opens.

When Rita opens it, she sees Lincoln's date Paige there.

"Hi is Lincoln here?" asked Paige. "It's time for our date."

Rita then sees that it's 6:30 pm.

"Well, Lincoln, I'd love for you to stay but grown ups have to go on there date." said Rita. Lincoln is heartbroken by this. "I bet you three would like a nap in these sweaters." Lana, Lola, and Lisa then yawned in tiredness. "You still here Lincoln?"

"Oh, I guess it's time to go." said Lincoln.

"You have a fun time then." said Rita as she goes over to the couch and puts a blanket over the sleeping Lana, Lola, and Lisa.

"Alright I guess I'll be going now mother." said Lincoln.

"Bye Honey." said Rita.

"I don't know when i'll be back, it's a pretty long movie." said Lincoln, in desperation to get Rita's attention.

"Oh, you'll be fine." said Rita.

"So, uh... that's it." Lincoln then goes for the door.

"Shh, there asleep." shushed Rita.

Lincoln then begins to close the door very, very, slowly "Soo long..." Lincoln then closes the door.

Outside Lincoln is heartbroken and is about to cry.

"Well, Lincoln, are you ready to see that new Ace Savy move?" asked Paige. "It's rated PG, not that we'll need parents, or guidance for two grown ups likes us, right, Lincoln?" Paige then notices that Lincoln is standing there, near the front door, with a blank expression. "Linky, are you okay?"

Lincoln then slammed the door open, with sad eyes, his sideburns fall to the ground. Lincoln then breaks down crying. "I DON'T WANNA GROW UP!" He said it loud enough to wake up Lana, Lola, and Lisa. "I want cookies, and milkie! I want a sweater with love in the stitches! I wanna wear diadies! I wanna ride in my wagon! I wanna cuddle-wuddle with Mister Stuffykins! I wanna rocky-rock on my sea horsey! AND I WANT KISSY-KISSY ON MY BOO BOO!"Lincoln then starts crying hysterically. While he was crying, Paige comes near him and starts giving him comforting words.

"It's okay Linky!" Paige said wrapping her arms around him.

"No it's not okay!" cried Lincoln "My mom doesn't love me anymore."

While Lincoln was continues to sob his eyes out, Lana, Lola, and Lisa explain to Rita what they did.

"We just wanted your attention, mom." said Lana.

"We didn't mean to make Linky cry." said Lola.

"It's our fault, not Lincolns." said Lisa "Go to him mother, Lincoln needs you."

Rita then goes up to Lincoln "Take it easy Lincoln" Lincoln isn't listening "Lincoln!" Lincoln starts gasping after each cry. "Lincoln!" Rita then holds Lincoln's lips together for a moment "You don't have to be a baby to get my love."

"I don't!" Lincoln said while still sniffling.

"Of course not." said Rita "No matter how old you get, you'll always be my little baby boo." Rita then kisses Lincoln on his forehead "and remember, you can kiss your mother and still be a grown up." Rita then hands Lincoln his fake sideburns and a cookie "Here you go." Lincoln then puts on his sideburns and eats the cookie.

"Thanks mom." said Lincoln. "Uh, mom, could you not mention this to my classmates at school."

"No problem." said Rita.

"Yeah, it'll be our secret." said Lola

"No one will know that you love mom." said Lana.

"And no one will make fun of you on our watch." said Lisa.

Lincoln then turned to Paige with a worried face.

"Don't worry Linky," said Paige "As a daddy's little girl myself, I'll keep this whole thing to myself."

Lincoln then hugged Rita, as she returned the hug. Soon they were joined by Lana, Lola, and Lisa.

"Any room in there for one more?" asked Paige.

Lincoln then pulled Paige into the group hug.

Outside the house, Chandler, his goons, and the rest of Lincoln's classmates are laughing at him.

Just then Lori and the others came in.

"Get out of here kid." said Lori.

Chandler and the others then groaned and left the house.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, and Lily then looked in through the window and started laughing.

"Momma's boy." laughed Luan.

 **And We are done. I hoped you guys loved it. Now If you'll excuse i gotta go. This is Issac Flores signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolate with Nuts!

**Note I do not own the Loud House, all rights go to Nickelodeon and Viacom. I also don't own Spongebob, all rights go to Stephen Hillenburg. It's another Spongebob inspired Loudfic, and today is Chocolate with nuts. Enjoy! ;)**

Chapter 4: Chocolate with Nuts!

Lincoln and Clyde are walking up to the Loud House (roll credits) and Lincoln grabs the mail.

"What do you have?" asked Clyde

Lincoln then starts looking through the mail "Let's see, oh yeah, My Ace-Savvy fan club item of the month is here! This month's a key chain, too bad I only have one key. Let's see what else we got here: college applications, pageant entry forms, JR-Nobel prize, Rockers of the world magazine, Fashion Today, Comedians Quarterly, Mortician's Monthly, Sports Magazine, Thumb suckers of the world." Lincoln then went to the last magazine and had an odd look "I don't remember us ever getting this magazine."

"You guys get a lot of Magazines, I hope you recycle." said Clyde

"Hmmm 'Lives of people richer than you' that's odd" Lincoln said "Now who would buy this?"

Lincoln and Clyde then take a look in the magazine "Wow!"

Lincoln and Clyde were looking at the pictures of rich people, "Look at all these rich people." Lincoln then pointed to a picture of a swimming pool "This guy's got a swimming pool in a swimming pool"

"This guy is actually blowing his nose on a hundred dollar bill." Clyde pointed to a picture of a rich guy doing said thing.

Lola then takes the magazine "Give me that, stealing my mail? You're lucky I'm going to keep this under my hat."

"Lola, how do all those people in that magazine get all that money?" asked Lincoln.

"Most of them are entrepreneurs who sell things." replied Lola.

"Like what?" asked Clyde

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Lola "Things people wanna buy." Lola then went inside the house.

"That's it, Clyde! We gotta become entrepreneurs!" Lincoln said.

"Is that gonna hurt?" asked Clyde

Lincoln, ignoring Clyde's question, then asked him "Quick Clyde, without thinking, if you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?"

Clyde then starts to think hard, and sweat "Uh... Lori's hand in marriage."

"No, something real, an item, something you would pay for." said Lincoln

"A chocolate bar?" guessed Clyde.

"That's a great idea, Clyde! We'll become traveling chocolate bar salesmen!" said Lincoln.

 _One shopping spree at Barg'N-Mart later._

Lincoln and Clyde are exiting Barg'N-Mart carrying many chocolate bars.

"Now time to put operation 'sell enough chocolate bars so we can live the fancy live and also come up with shorter name for this operation' into effect." said Lincoln.

 _Lincoln and Clyde then go up to Mr. Grouse's house._

"Alright Clyde, this is it! The first step on our road to living the fancy life! Just follow my lead!" said Lincoln.

Lincoln then knocks on the door and Mr. Grouse opens it.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grouse, could we interest you in some chocolate?" Lincoln asked holding up a chocolate bar.

"Chocolate? Did you say, Chocolate?!" asked Mr. Grouse.

"Yes sir. With or without nuts?" asked Clyde.

"Chocolate?! Chocolate?! CHOCOLAAATE! CHOCOLAAATE! CHOCOLAAATE!" Mr. Grouse was now screaming.

Lincoln and Clyde then slowly back away, and then run off. Mr. Grouse chases after them while screaming 'Chocolate!', you can tell, this wasn't a good first stop.

 _After losing Mr. Grouse._

Lincoln and Clyde then walk up to another house.

"Okay, Mr. Grouse didn't count. This is our real first step." said Lincoln.

Lincoln then rings the door bell and Luan's friend Benny opens it.

"Hey I know you, your Luan's little brother, Lincoln." said Benny

"Hello there..." started Lincoln, not knowing who Benny was.

"Benny's the name, and being an actor is my gain." Benny said while shaking both Lincoln and Clyde's hands.

"Well then good morning Benny, would you like to buy some chocolate?" asked Lincoln.

"Chocolate bars, eh?" questioned Benny.

"Yup, we are traveling chocolate bar salesmen." Lincoln told Benny.

"Ha a couple of mediocre salesmen if you ask me. " said Benny "That's no way of selling merchandise" Clyde is shown holding many chocolate bars in his pants. "No, no, no wrong. You guys wanna be good sales men, right?"

"Yes sir!" Lincoln and Clyde said in unison.

Benny then chuckled a little bit "Well, No self respecting candy bar salesmen would be caught without one of these!" Benny then holds up a bright-orange bag.

"Wow... what is it?" asked Lincoln.

"It's a candy bar bag, you knuckle-heads! It's specially designed to cradle each candy bar in velvet-lined comfort!" explained Benny. Lincoln then tries to touch the bag but Benny takes it away. "But I'm wasting my time" benny then walks inside "You guys don't need these bags."

"WE NEED THEM! WE NEED THEM!" pleaded Lincoln and Clyde.

Benny then grins at this.

Later we see Benny counting his money while Lincoln and Clyde are walking away with armfuls of bags.

"So long, boys! Happy hunting!" Benny then laughs at them once their gone. "Suckers!" Benny then walks back inside.

Lincoln and Clyde are running down Benny's lawn with goofy smiles and are singing "Fancy livin', here we come! La la la la, laaa!"

"Let's try next door!" Lincoln suggested.

Lincoln then walks up and rings the door bell with his foot, and Benny answers.

"Yes?" asked Benny.

"Huh? Say aren't you the same guy who sold us these bags?" asked Lincoln.

"I... don't recall." said Benny "But it sounds like you two handsome fellas have got a lot of bags there. You two lady killers are too smart to be without one of my panted Candy Bar Bag Carrying Bag." Benny then holds up two large maroon bags.

"We'll take twenty!" said Clyde.

Later we see Lincoln and Clyde at Luna's girlfriend's , Sam, house.

Lincoln then knocks on said door.

"Oh what can i do for you little dude?" asked Sam.

"We're selling chocolate bars. Do you wanna have one?" asked Lincoln.

"That sounds great! I'll take one." said Sam.

"One chocolate bar, coming up!" said Lincoln.

Lincoln attempts to pull out a chocolate bar, but keeps pulling out more bags, while Clyde is zipping and unzipping his pants.

Sam then looks at her watch "I don't have time for this. Tell Luna I said hi." Sam said walking back in her house.

Lincoln finally pulls out a chocolate bar "I... got it! One chocolate bar for the nice-" Lincoln didn't finish because he saw Mr. Grouse running towards them.

"CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!" yelled Mr. Grouse.

Lincoln and Clyde then run from Mr. Grouse.

 _Later, Lincoln and Clyde are eating at a Gus' Games n Grub._

"We're not doing so well, Clyde." Lincoln said while taking another bite of pizza "We need a new approach, a new tactic."

"I know, let's get naked for Lori!" suggested Clyde.

"No, let's save that for when we're selling real estate." Lincoln said, being thankful that today was Lori's day off "There must be something. What was the reason we bought those bags?"

"He said we were mediocre." Clyde said taking another bite from his pizza.

"That's it!" Lincoln said "He made us feel special!"

"Yeah he did" said Clyde "I'm gonna buy more bags!"

Clyde then runs out the door.

"No, wait Clyde!" Lincoln said as Clyde froze in place "Why don't we try being nice?"

"Okay." agreed Clyde.

Later Lincoln and Clyde are walking up y=to Lori's room.

"We'll be trying to whole nice scheme with my sisters to see if it works." Lincoln said "Remember Clyde, flatter the costumer. Maker her feel good."

Clyde then knocks on Lori's door. Lori then opens it.

"Hello?" asked Lori.

"I love you." said Clyde with googly eyes.

Luna is seen playing a harp behind Lincoln and Clyde , Lori stares at Lincoln and Clyde for a few seconds, then slams her door shut in extreme disgust, Luna then plays a tuba after the slamming.

"Go away Luna." said Lincoln. Luna then frowns and goes to her room. Lincoln then turns to Clyde and says "I think you laud it a teensy bit to thick there, old pal. let me try."

Lincoln knocks on the door as Lori opens it.

"Please for the love of God, just go away!" snapped Lori.

"Uh..." Lincoln then clears hgis throat "Hey Lori, how's it going/"

"How's it going?" questioned Lori

"Wanna buy some chocolate?" asked Lincoln.

"WE GOT HER NOW!" exclaimed Clyde.

"Sorry but chocolate is made out of sugar, and sugar causes acne, and acne is the worst thing to have in your teenage years." said Lori "Isn't that right lover boy?" Lori asks Clyde. Clyde puts his hands on his face with a worried expression. "As you can see me and chocolate no longer hang." Lori then hands Clyde a picture of her at age 13 with horrible acne. "You can keep that for five bucks."

"I'll take 10!" said Clyde.

Later Lincoln and Clyde are sitting in his room.

"We haven't sold one chocolate bar." complained Lincoln. "I got the feeling we're too easily distracted."

"Huh?" Clyde says while staring at Lori picture.

"Let's make a pact eight now that we will stay focused on selling at the next costumer." said Lincoln.

"Alright then." Clyde said still looking at the picture.

Lincoln sighs.

Lincoln and Clyde then go to Lynn and Lucy's's room.

"Remember Clyde, focus." ordered Lincoln.

Lincoln knocks on the door as Lynn answers.

"What up Linc?" said Lynn.

"Good afternoon, Lynn, wanna buy some chocolate?" asked Lincoln.

Clyde somehow moves up to Lynn with his eyes going in out and back forth.

"Why is Clyde staring at me?" asked Lynn.

"Focusing!" stated Clyde.

Lynn then freaks out "Back off, Clyde!" Lynn then slams the door on Clyde's eyes.

Clyde the looked around and said "Nice room you got here."

 _Later Lincoln and Clyde are walking outside._

"I can't understand what we're doing wrong." said Lincoln

"I don't understand much after those acne pics." said Clyde.

"There's something to this selling game we're just not getting. Other people do it. I mean look at that!" Lincoln then points to a billboard.

"Eat Chicken Chips their delicious." Clyde read off the billboard.

"They are most certainly not delicious!" said Lincoln.

"Not the way i use them." said Clyde.

"Yet they sell millions of bags a day!" said Lincoln.

"Well maybe if they didn't stretch the truth, they wouldn't sell as much." said Clyde.

"That's it, Clyde! We've gotta stretch the truth!" stated Lincoln.

"CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!" said Mr. Grouse.

Lincoln and Clyde run off.

 _Later_

Lincoln and Clyde are walking over to the next house.

"Alright Clyde,here's the plan. I'll get this customer warmed up, then afterwards, and you'll come in for the kill." said Lincoln.

Lincoln rings the doorbell and a very pretty girl with black hair, fair skin, wearing a blue t shirt and black jeans, around Luna's age, answers.

"Yes?" said the girl.

"Hello, young lady." Lincoln then winks at Clyde, then chuckles. "We're selling chocolate." Lincoln then gets a closer look at the girl "Is your sister home?"

"HEY SIS!" called the girl.

The sister comes by, looking just as pretty as the girl. The sister looked to be around Lori's age, she had dark blonde hair, wearing a pink tank top, and was wearing grey shorts.

"What do you want?" asked the sister.

"They're selling chocolate." replied the Girl.

"They are?' asked the sister.

"Yeah!" said the girl.

"Chocolate. I remember when I had my first chocolate. Sweet, sweet chocolate. I always hated it!"stated the sister.

Lincoln then starts to get nervious "Oh, but this chocolates not for eating. It's for..."

"You rub it on your hair, and it will smell beautiful forever." interrupted Clyde

"Smell beautiful forever you say? we'll take one!" said The sister

They each pay a dollar.

"Let's go rub our hair." said the sister.

"Comming!" said the girl

They then shut the door

"If we keep exaggerating the truth, we'll be living fancy in no time!" said Lincoln.

"Hooray for lying!" said Clyde.

 _Montage begins!_

"It'll make your hair grow!" Lincoln told his father Lynn Sr.

"Great! Rita's trying to grow a beard!" said Lynn Sr.

Cut to Lincoln at Leni's room.

"It'll make you sound smart." said Lincoln.

"I'll take 20!" said Leni.

Cut to CLyde.

"It'll stop yourself from getting any uglier." said Clyde.

"Just in time." said the Clyde look alike.

Cut to Lincoln and Clyde over and over.

"They'll make you fly!" said Lincoln.

"You'll fall in love!" said Clyde.

"They'll bring world peace!" said Lincoln.

"You'll walk through walls!" said Clyde

"You'll rule the world!" echoed Lincoln.

 _Cut to Lincoln and Clyde at another house._

Lincoln and Clyde are in casts and crutches.

"This'll be the best lie yet!" said Clyde.

"Yeah, this guy will feel so sorry for us, he'll have to buy all our chocolate!" said Lincoln.

The customer then opens the door.

"What can i do for you?" asked the customer.

"Hello Mr. Would you like to buy a chocolate bar? We need an operation." said Lincoln.

The customer then comes out to show he is in a full body cast.

"What a small world." said the customer. Lincoln and Clyde looked stunned at him. "What's wrong with you guys?'

"We've got head trauma and internal bleeding." said Lincoln.

"Well some boys have all the luck. I was born with glass bones and paper skin. Every morning I break my legs, and every afternoon I break my arms." the customer says. Lincoln and Clyde look like their about to cry. "At night I lay awake in agony until my heart attacks put me to sleep."

The customer then falls down and breaks, well everything. Lincoln and Clyde then help him up to his bedroom.

"Oh you poor, poor man. Is there anything we can do to help you?" asked Lincoln

"Well, there is one thing... as you can imagine, my medical bills are extremely high, but luckily, I am able to keep myself alive by selling... chocolate bars." said the customer pointing his eyes towards a lot of chocolate bars.

Lincoln and Clyde spend all their money on his chocolate bars and leave.

"Such nice boys." said the customer. He then takes off his cast to reveal he was Benny. "It does my heart good to con a couple of sukeroonies like those two! Ha ha ha!" Benny then laughed.

Meanwhile.

Lincoln and Clyde were walking down the street with a two boxes of chocolate.

"Don't get me wrong Clyde, it was great that we helped that man out, but there's no one lefty in town to sell chocolate to." said Lincoln "Let's admit it Clyde, we're failures."

"I can live with that." said Clyde

"Let's change our names to Why and Bother." suggested Lincoln.

Mr Grouse appears right behind them.

"CHOCOLATE!" Yelled Mr. Grouse as his scream makes Lincoln and Clyde fall over spilling their chocolate bars.

Lincoln and Clyde then plead for Mr. Grouse to spare them.

Mr. Grouse laughs maniacally. "Finally I've been trying to catch you boys all day! Now that i got you right where I want you..." Mr. Grouse then turns back to normal "I'd like to buy all your chocolate." Mr. Grouse then holds out a lot of cash.

Lincoln and Clyde are shocked at this. Lincoln then says "Thank you for you patronage."

Later Lincoln and Clyde are walking with a lot of money.

"Are we living the fancy life yet, Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"Not yet pally! First, we got to spend all this money." said Lincoln.

"But what are we going to spend it on?" asked Clyde.

Lincoln then thinks on it.

 _Cuts to a fancy restaurant at night_

Lola and Lynn Sr. were at a fancy restaurant for some father daughter bonding time.

"Good evening sir." Lynn Sr. says to the server. "Table for two, please."

"Sorry, but the restaurant has been rented to a private party." said the Server.

"What! But it's my only night to be fancy." complained Lola "Grr, who's the person who rented the whole restaurant?"

"Oh, a couple of rich entrepreneurs and their dates." the server told Lola.

Cuts to Lincoln, Clyde, the Girl, and her Sister at a table.

"So how long have you two ladies known each other?' asked Lincoln.

"A really long time." said the Sister.

 **Thanks for reading. Now If you'll excuse i gotta go. This is Issac Flores signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lena Shroud!

**Note I do not own the Loud House, all rights go to Nickelodeon and Viacom. I also don't own Spongebob, all rights go to Stephen Hillenburg. It's another Spongebob inspired Loudfic, and today's based off Plankton. Enjoy! ;) Also thanks to Geo Soul for the idea.**

 **Summary!**

 **Lincoln meets Lisa's arch nemesis! Lena Shroud!**

 **Let's do this!**

Chapter 5: Lena Shroud!

At the Loud House, we see our young lad Lincoln is at Lisa's room.

"I bring to you the memory scanner." Lisa said showing Lincoln her latest invention. It as a helmet with a screen on it.

"So what does it do?" asked Lincoln.

"Well you put it on your head, and it shows me the memory of your choosing." Lisa then put the on Lincoln's head and held a mirror out to Lincoln. "Pick any memory you want."

Lincoln then remembered that time when all his sisters beat him up for the sweet spot. When Loncoln saw the memory reflect on the mirror he said "Wow!"

"Pretty impressive huh?" Lisa asked. Lincoln nodded. "I got the idea off 'Meet the Robinson', such an uderrated movie." Lincoln shrugged at Lisa's statement, he never liked said movie. "I havne't found a way to connect it to a tv, but as soon as I do, it will be another great invention, done by me, Lisa Loud."

Lincoln then took off the helmet and handed it to Lisa. "Be careful Lincoln..." Lisa said taking her helmet. "It's a prototype and I don't want anything happening to my Helmet."

"Well, given how it's a Sunday, how about I spend the rest of the day helping you connect it to the a tv." suggested Lincoln.

"THat'd be great but which one?" asked Lincoln.

Lincoln thought about it for a second and said "The Black- and - white T.V."

"Oh I see, it's perfect, but a archaic." stated Lisa. "But worth it.'

Meanwhile out side, we see a girl around Lisa's age, with white hair in the form on a pony tale,blue eyes, and was a little on the pale side of her skin, sitting on a branch on a tree listining in on Lisa and Lincoln's conversation. She wore a red sweater, green gloves, pink pants, and brown shoes

"So Lisa, you think you can make a new invention and try to outrank me to impress everyone at School." said the girl, as she observed Lincoln and Lisa connecting memory scanner to the black and white tv. "Well think again, because I'll have that invention and I'll make Mrs. Shroud's class look better than Ms. Shrinivas' class. You'll see. But All I need to befriend your brother Lincoln, to earn his trust."

 _The next day_

Lincoln and Lisa are going over to her classroom and setting her invention there.

"This will be the best show and tell ever." said Lisa

"I hope so." Lincoln said as he set Lisa's memory scanner near her science lab at her classroom. "See you after school Lisa, I gotta get to class."

Lincoln then left for Mrs. Johnson's classroom.

As Lincoln was almost there he heard someone call him.

"Psst, kid, over here!" said the same girl spying on him and Lisa. Lincoln turned around and saw her.

"Um.. who are you?" asked Lincoln.

"My name is Lena Shroud." introduced Lena

"Wait! Lisa talks about you all the time." said Lincoln, glaring at her. "She said you were her arch nemesis."

"Well, we may be enemies, but that can't mean anything to you." said Lena.

"Well what do you want?" asked Lincoln.

"I just want to talk." replied Lena. "You could say we're friends, right?"

"Um... no." said Lincoln.

"Acquaintances?" asked Lena

"No."

"Well, we're both Homosapiens, aren't we?" asked Lena

"I guess so." replied Lincoln.

"You see? Everything works out." stated Lena "I've got something for you. I've been keeping it in my secret compartment." Lena then took out her backpack and got out an issue of Ace Savvy.

Lincoln, impressed took the issue "Wow, the latest issue of Ace Savvy. this is great."

"It's a gift! A gift from a friend." Lena then hugs Lincoln, with Lincoln returning the hug with a smile. "Friends give each other gifts. And today is my birthday." Lena then put a birthday hat on Lincoln. "And do you know what I'd like more than anything else in the world?"

"A booster seat?" guessed Lincoln.

"Well, yes, but in actuality I want something a little more personal." said Lena . "You see I'm tired of coming in to second to Lisa. Every time I invent something, Lisa always comes in and makes something better, destroying my hope of winning any competition. But with her memory scanner, I can finally beat her."

"You just want to be my friend so you can get your hands on Lisa's invention. And I bet it's not even your birthday today!" said Lincoln.

"Gees, and I thought you were stupid like your sister." said Lena.

"You'll never get the invention from me." Lincoln then walks off, only to sop "Even if we were friends!" Lincoln then runs off "Never, never, never, never!"

"Oh I'll get that memory scanner and your gonna hand deliver it to me Loud." Lena then laughs evilly.

 _Later in Mrs. Johnson's class_

Lincoln is seen in class doodling while Mrs. Johnson was going on another one of her life's rants.

"So then I left broadway." said Agnes Johnson "And I never looked back, until today, when I realized I was doing nothing but teaching kids who will forget everything by next year."

"It is true, we will forget about it." said Clyde. Clyde then turned to Lincoln and questioned his party hat. "Why are you wearing a party hat, buddy?"

"I like to feel like I'm going some place special." said Lincoln

"Hey Linky," said Paige. "You think I can be your plus one for your party?"

"I don't know, It's kind of a private party." said Lincoln.

Meanwhile in Mrs. Shroud's classroom.

"Make sure you don't mess the school up again Lena." said Mrs. Shroud. "Last time you broke caused the wall to break."

"Oh I got this, just give me some privacy and I'll have that invention here, and we'll be looked as the better classroom in this school." said Lena

"But if you mess up, know that I still love you." said Mrs. Shroud.

"Yes Mom." said Lena. "Now let's start the mind control."

At Mrs. Johnson's class

Lincoln then heard something.

"You hear that?" Lincoln asked Clyde.

"You mean Mrs. Johnson's rant, she does this every monday." said Clyde.

"Never mind." said Lincoln.

Lincoln then shot up and started walking to the exit.

"I guess I have to go to, see you later Mrs. Johnson," Lincoln said as he was walking out of class.

"Yeah whatever." said Agnes. She then continued her rant about how much she misses being in her prime.

"Where do you think Linky's going." Paige asked to Clyde.

"I don't know." said Clyde. 'And do you keep calling him Linky?"

"Because he's my boyfriend." said Paige "Duh!"

"Oh I thought you guys were just exclusive." said Clyde.

"Well, I like to think something else." said Paige

Meanwhile Lincoln is walking in the hallway

"I feel thirsty." Lincoln said as he wanted to get some water but didn't stop at the water fountain "Okay I guess I'm not that thirsty.

Lincoln then saw a classroom and was about to walk into it.

"Okay let's do a left turn." said Lena.

But the joy stick wasn't as smooth and Lincoln crashed threw the door.

"I guess I'm not using the door." said Lincoln. "Okay something's wrong with me."

"You think." said the teacher in said classroom.

Lincoln then continued to walk over to Lucy's classroom

"Lucy, you need to help me!" screamed Lincoln as he was approaching Lucy's classroom.

Lucy heard Lincoln scream her name, causing all her classmates to look at her with an odd look.

"Well this can't get any worse." said Lucy.

"Help!" cried Lincoln as he crashed through the wall.

"Lincoln! what are you doing?" Lucy asked as Lincoln made a sharp turn and crashes through another wall, leading to another classroom. "Lincoln, are you mad?"

Lena then pressed deep voice on her controller and controlled Lincoln's speech.

Lena then made Lincoln do a complete turn and made him glare at Lucy.

"Shut your mouth, you mediocre poet writer." Lena said through Lincoln.

"Mediocre?" Lucy asked with her voice breaking, as if that hurt her feelings. Which it did.

"You pretentious little insignificant artist. Your snivelly writing are more worth less then a protozoan's waste." Lena said through Lincoln.

Lincoln then snapped out of it.

"Something must be wrong with my brain!" Lincoln then took off the hat and saw Lena's name on it, he then noticed a mind control device on him. "Lena!"

"Guilty as charged." said Lena through the the device.

"What kind of friend are you?" asked Lincoln.

"Nonsense. You never liked me anyway." said Lena. "You wouldn't even come to my birthday party."

"Get your device off my head, leave my brain alone." said Lincoln.

"Never! Never!" said Lena as she laugh evilly again.

Lucy then fainted from confusion.

Lincoln then made it to Lisa's classroom.

"Lisa, help, I'm being mind controlled." Lincoln said, as he noticed all the kids wearing noise canceling earmuffs while napping. "Ms. Shrinivas help me!" Lincoln then noticed Ms. Shrinivas wearing headphones while talking on the phone.

"I'm trying out the noise cancelling earmuffs so the kids can have a better sleep. But I'm also wearing headphones right now to hear you better." Ms. Shrinivas said on her phone.

"Oh you gotta be kidding." Lincoln as then forced to grab the invention and walked over to Mrs. Shroud's classroom.

When he got there Lincoln felt like he failed Lisa.

"Welcome to Mrs, Shroud's classroom." said Lena.

Lincoln then looked around and saw all the kids napping as well.

"Hmm, I wonder why all the kids nap at this moment." said Lincoln.

"No one knows, now hand over that invention." said Lena.

"Well Lisa, looks like I failed you." said Lincoln

"Oh yes you did, because with that invention, I will give this class recognition, get that jr nobel prize, and rub it in your sister's face." said Lena.

"I guess Lisa, will hate me forever, knowing I ruined her life's work, all for her ach nemesis." sad Lincoln

"No you didn't." said Lisa at the door

Lisa then jumped on Lincoln and removed the mind control device from Lincoln's head.

"I came as soon as I can, thanks for trying Lincoln, you have single handledly prooved why, no matter how hard she may try, Lena and her mother can never have my invention."

"Well this stinks." said Mrs. Shroud.

"Let's get back in time for show and tell." said Lincoln as he and grabbed the memory scanner and left with Lisa to Ms. Shrinivas class.

"Don't worry Lena, we'll try next time to win your prize." Mrs. Shroud tried to confort her seething Daughter.

"LINCOLN, BRING ME BACK MY MEMORY SCANNER." shouted Lena, making her classmates wake up. "GIVE IT BACK YOU WHITE HAIRED FREAK! I COMMAND YOU! NOOOOO! I'LL SETTLE FOR A WALKIE TALKIE"

 **Thanks for reading. Now If you'll excuse i gotta go. This is Issac Flores signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6: FUN!

**Note I do not own the Loud House all rights go to Nickelodeon and Viacom. I also don't own Spongebob, all rights go to Stephen Hillenburg. It's another Spongebob inspired Loudfic, and today's based off F.U.N. Enjoy! ;)**

 **Summary!**

 **Lana thinks Lena Shroud is lonely and thinks she needs a friend, so she teaches her about fun. But when Lisa gets wind of this, can she protect Lana from the Shroud's evil scheme, or has Lena gone straight?**

 **Let's do this!**

Chapter 6: F.U.N.

Our story begins with Lisa, Lincoln, and Lana in the living room, with a controller hooked up to Lincoln's game station.

"I present to you, the Beat-A-Game Button' Lisa said holding said controller with a large button on it.

"Wow!" exclaimed Lincoln. "So how does it work?"

"It's simple." said Lisa "If your playing a really hard game, you just push the button, and the games beat." Lisa the turned on the game station and started plying Lincoln's hardest game in his collection, Ninja man 2: the Return of Dredd! "Oh no, I'm getting my butt kicked!" Lisa then pushed the button and the credits started rolling.

Lincoln then grabbed the control and went to his game collection.

"Alright all you games consider yourself beaten!" said Lincoln. He then turned to Lisa and said "Your Beat-A-game button is amazing!"

Just then Lena Shroud kicked down the front door and took Lisa's Beat-A-Game button with her grappling hook.

"You mean my Beat-A-Game button." Lena then used her jet pack and flew out of there.

Just when all hope was lost they heard Lena yell "Cheap model, I need new batteries! Better run for it!"

Lana then chase d after Lena.

Lena, being only four and a half years old could barely outrun Lana, but Lena then saw a shop and went in. Lena then came back out wearing a blue wizarding robe, blue wizard hat, and funny looking glasses.

Lana then made it to the shop.

"Excuse me, have you seen a white haired toddler?" Lana asked Lena, not knowing about her disguise. Lana then looked up and read the sign on the shop. "Wow a magic shop! Are you a magician? I met a magician at my big brother's birthday party a couple years ago. He told me that if you believe in yourself and with a tiny pinch of magic, all of your dreams can come true."

Just then Lena ripped of her disguise. "Argh! I can't take it!"

"Lena! It's you!" exclaimed Lana.

"Yes, and after all these months, I thought I was the master of torture. But that... that wasn't fair! Here" Lena, with tears in her eyes, gave the Beat-A-Game button to Lana " Take the stupid invention. I guess I'll never be as respected in the science community as Lisa. You don't know what it's like to be a loser."

Lana, feeling bad for Lena speaks up. "Aww, cheer up, Lena. I think your a winner."

Lena then stops crying "Wh-what did you say?"

"I said that your a-" before Lana could finish her sentence, the loud family, and a bunch of other people interrupted her.

"Loser!" said everyone minus Lana and Lena.

Lena then broke down crying and ran away to her Dad's restaurant.

"How does it feel to be the most hated person in this town?!" asked Lori.

"It hurts, doesn't it?! I know!" said Lincoln.

"yeah and for running you out, we're gonna make this girl honorary town rookie of the town." said the police officer. The police officer then puts a donut with a ribbon around Lana.

The Loud family, the police officer, and the rest of the people there then start singing.

 _" For she's a jolly good rookie,_

 _for she's a jolly good rookie,_

 _for she's a jolly good rookie... "_

Everyone then throws Lana in the air. Lana then thinks to herself. "I bet if she had just one friend, Lena wouldn't be such a meanie. When Lana came back down, everyone gave up.

" _Which nobody_... okay let's get out of here."

 _The next day_

Lena is at her dad's restaurant, Bruce's 80s place, eating some ice cream. Bruce Shroud hated seeing his little girl so sad, yesturday he had closed up shop early to help his wife comfort Lena. Today was a slow day, every Sunday, for breakfast, people go to the restaurant across the street, 'Aloha Comrade', to eat Lynn Loud's food. If only he could find a way to make his food just as good as Lynn's food, then people ignore Sergei's unoriginal fusion restaurant, and go to his 80s style restaurant, and be the most successful restaurant owner in the block.

"Why is it that every Sunday, people go there, instead of here?" asked Bruce to himself. Bruce was tall, blonde haired, pretty skinny, and always looked happy, probably for business reasons to make a good first impression. He was also in his early thirties. Bruce was right now wearing a chef's uniform.

Just then Bruce's eldest son, Max Shroud came in with food from Aloha Comrade. Max had black hair, like his mom, was also pretty skinny, was 16 years old, and was 5 ft 6. He was wearing a waiter's outfit."Care for some Lynn originals?"

"I don't pay you to eat from the enemy." said Bruce. "I pay you to take orders from costumers."

"What costumers, it's Sunday." said Max with a smug smile.

Bruce then shrugged and sat back down. Just then he saw Lana coming in.

"A costumer?" said Max "Our special today is..."

"I came to see Lena." said Lana.

"She's over there." Max said pointing to the booth.

"What do you want Loud?!" asked Lena.

"I want you to come play with me." said Lana, with a smile.

"What?' asked Lena.

"Play with me." replied Lana.

"Where?" asked Lena.

"At the playground silly." said Lana

"Thanks, but no thanks I got better things today." said Lena walking away from Lana. Lana saw this left to the front door and waited there.

"That naive blonde! How long must I suffer from her?" asked Lena.

"You're not letting her leave are you?" asked Bruce. "Can't you see? This is the perfect opportunity for revenge!"

"Elaborate for me father!" commanded Lena.

"Befriend Lana." said Bruce. "Then when the time is just right, take Lisa's latest invention to pass it up as yours. The science fair is just a week away and you can't let her beat you again."

"Also see if you can get Lynn's secret recipe." said Max, while eating Lynn Sr. made food.

"Or better yet, see if Lisa has a food analyzer." said Bruce.

"I like how you think, it's evil!" said Lena.

"Well, technically I got it from a show." said Bruce.

"Well copying is evil too." said Lena

"Well get moving genius, don't let her get away." said Max.

Lena then made it for the door.

"Hey Lana, still wanna hang out?" asked Lena.

"Oh boy, this is so exciting, let's go." said Lana.

 _At the park._

Lana at Lena are near the playground playing in the mud.

"This is very unsanitary." said Lena. "I feel like I'll get a rash."

"Well, being clean may have it's perks, but mud pies are more fun." said Lana, throwing some mud at Lena. When Lana saw Lena with an angry expression, she then suggested something else. "How about we play in the swings."

Lena then nodded.

At the swings Lana and Lena were going up and down, but Lena was up higher.

"Yeah I win!" exclaimed Lena. "I was higher then you."

"Lena it's not about winning." said Lana. "It's about having fun!"

"What's that?" asked Lena.

"Fun is when you..." Lana started but couldn't find the words to put it. She then remembered a song Luna would sing before she was into rock. "I know this song you'll love." Lana then took out a ukulele and started to sing.

Lana: _" F_ _is for friends who do stuff together_

 _U is for you and me_

 _N is for anywhere any time at all..."_

Playground kids: " _Right here in the U.S.A."_

Lena : _"F is for fire that burns down the town!_

 _U is uranium... bombs!_

 _N is for no survivors WHEN YOU-"_

"LENA!" exclaimed Lana "Those things are not what fun is all about. Now do it like this.  
 _F is for friends who do stuff to-"_

"Never! That's completely idiotic." said Lena.

"Here, let me help you!" said Lana.

Lana: _"F is for friends who do stuff together_

 _U is for you and me_ try it!

Lena: _"N is for anywhere anytime at all..."_

Playground kids: _"Right here in Royal Woods!"_

"Waite, I don't understand. I feel all tingly inside." said Lena. "Should we stop?"

"No, that's how your supposed to feel!" said Lana.

"Well, I like it! Let's do it again!" said Lena.

"Okay!" agreed Lana.

Both _"F is for frolic through all the flowers_

 _U is for ukulele_

 _N is for nose picking, sharing gum, and sand licking_

 _Here with my best buddy!_

 _(Both laugh in time with song)_

Lisa is looking through a telescope at Lana and Lena.

"Grrr, that traitor." said Lisa.

 _At the Shroud's house_

Lena is in her closet changing clothes. Outside her closest was her older sister Alison. Alison was 14 years old, had blonde hair, green eyes. She was skinny like her parents, had fair skin, and a great smile. She wore a sweatshirt, and jeans.

"And then we frolicked through the flowers and then..." said Lena.

"Sounds like fun." said Alison.

"Well, the really fun part was when we..." started Lena.

"What did you do with the Beat-A-Game button?" asked Alison.

"The what?" questioned Lena.

"The Beat-A-Game button, remember?" said Alison.

"You can't rush these things, you know." said Lena.

"You're forgetting about the mission?" said Alison.

"You're going native, Lena! Look at yourself!" said Alison as she picked up Lena from her closet, revealing that Lena was dressing up just like Lana.

"What?" asked Lena.

 _Later at the Loud House_

Lana and Lisa are sitting at the couch watch tv.

"I haven't seen Lena in a while. She must be scheming." said Lisa

"Who knows? Maybe she's changed." said Lana.

"Who knows? I think maybe you knows!" Lisa then shows Lana a picture of her with Lena holding up the letters of FUN.

"She's changed, I tell you!" said Lana.

Lena then enters the house.

"Hey Lana!" said Lena.

"Lena! Let's go! i forgot this is a no friend household!" said Lana

"Lana, may I speak to you in private." said Lisa. She then placed her Beat-A-Game button on the coffee table and turned to Lena. "You won't mind if I set this here, will you?"

"What's this all about, Lisa?" asked Lana

"She's a thief." said Lisa. "Look at the lust in her eyes, she's..."

"Why can't you just accept our friendship?" asked Lana.

"She's just using you to steal my invention." said Lisa.

"I've had enough of this Lisa." said Lana. Lana then turned to Lena. "Come on Lena, let's get out of here."

Both walk away, leaving Lisa there.

"Maybe she was right. Maybe Lena's gone straight." said Lisa. When Lisa went to pick up the Beat-A-Game button, she noticed it was replaced by a cardboard. "Or maybe birds will fly out of my pants." Lisa then ran out of the house. "Hold on elder sibling, I'm coming."

 _At the movies_

Lana and Lena are siting in the front row.

"I sure do love sequels, Lena." said Lana.

"Me too." agreed Lena.

"Listen up!" Lisa's shadow is on the movie screen.

"Lisa?" questioned Lana.

"She's deceiving you! Reach into her pockets and take what she's got!" The guys don't understand so they reach into their wive's purses and find a watch, some money, and a piggy bank then run off. "You too elder sibling."

Lana then reaches in Lena's pocket and finds the Beat-A-Game.

Lana then gasped. "I can't believe this."

"It's not what you think." said Lena.

"What is it then? What do you see here?!" asked Lana.

"I...I don't see anything." said Lena.

"How can you not see it?!" Lana asked crying.

"Okay I see it, it's the Beat-A-Game button." cried Lena. "I couldn't help it."

"But we sung the F.U.N. song!" Lana then clutched her stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick! How long?"

"How long what?" asked Lena.

"How long were you planning on doing this?!" asked Lana.

"All right, it's true! I tricked you to get the Beat-A-Game button! But then you showed me friendship!" said Lena. "And that's what I really wanted!"

Lana sniff, then smiles. "Really?"

Lena then grabs the Beat-A-Game button. "No not really. Being evil is too much fun." Lena then laughs evilly

Movie man: Oh daring, I know that nothing can tear us apart.

Lena then rips through the screen.

Lisa then makes it to Lana. Lana then says "Lisa, she's gone. She got the invention. She won."

"Oh no she didn't elder sibling! Don't you know what's behind these screens? Solid concrete!" Lisa then opened the screen and grabbed her invention from Lena.

"I'm sorry, Lisa. I thought she really had changed." said Lana.

"Don't blame yourself Lana, you have proven that Lena can never beat me." said Lisa

"I'll get you for this Loud family." Lena said while being taken away by a theater usher.

"Come on, let's go call your mom." said the usher, named Mary.

"Let's go home, and prepare for that upcoming science fair." said Lana.

Lana and Lisa then walked out of the theater a went home.

The End!

 **Thanks for reading. Shout out to those who know where i got the Beat-A-Game button from. I recommend you guys go read Lena Shroud to get caught up. Now If you'll excuse i gotta go. This is Issac Flores signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Band Geeks!

**Note I do not own the Loud House all rights go to Nickelodeon and Viacom. I also don't own Spongebob, all rights go to Stephen Hillenburg. It's another Spongebob inspired Loudfic, and today's based off Band geeks! ;)**

Chapter 7: Band Geeks

Luna and her girlfriend Sam, were walking in the hallways of Highschool, minding their own business.

"So Luna,you excited for the Rose Bowl on sunday?" asked Sam.

"You know me Sam, I'm not really in to football. That's Lynn's terf." said Luna. For the first time in forever, the Royal Woods high school had made it to the championship, and the Rose bowl was being hosted in Royal Woods. "Lynn though, is excited. She and my dad bought tickets ahead of time."

Just then a very pretty girl with jet black hair walked to them. She had green eyes, pale skin, as tall as Lori, and was skinny, was wearing a leather jacket and jeans, with military looking boots for some odd reason reason. She had a sick looking guitar with painted flames on it, and the base of it was shaped like a skull. Her guitar was shaped like a skull.

"Well, I couldn't help but over hear, but it looks like the little Luna is going to soft on her band, and decided to miss out on the most important day of the school year." mocked the girl.

Luna then glared daggers at her. "Veronica Chang, my band camp rival."

"Guilty as charged." said Veronica.

"What do you want Chang?" asked Luna.

"Well, I came to tell you that my band will be playing at the Rose bowl this weekend." gloated Veronica. "Sunday night to be specific."

"The su-su-su..." stuttered Luna.

"That's right. I'm living your dreams, Loud!" gloated Veronica. "The problem is my lead guitarist is grounded for the rest of the month, and my drummer will be at his Aunt's wedding on the day of the Royal Bowl, so I can't perform. So, I was hoping you and your band could cover for us."

Luna, nervious, could only say "Ohh, uhh, I... I, uhh..."

Veronica broke down laughing "I knew it, you don't even have band!" laughed Veronica.

"Hold it!" snapped Luna. "It just so happens that I do have a band, and we're gonna play at the Rose Bowl! How do ya like that, Chang?"

"Good Luck on Sunday then. I hope the audience bring lots of...ibuprofen" mocked Veronica

As soon as Veronica left, Luna came from Stoic to scared.

"Luna, three of our band mates are out for that weekend." said Sam. "How are we gonna perform without them."

"I gotta drum up a marching band, fast!" Luna then giggle a little bit. "Drum, heh. Band humor."

 _When Luna got home, she ran up to our little hero Lincoln Loud._

"Linky! i need your help!" said Luna.

"What do you want?" asked Lincoln. "Did Sam do something to you? Did she take advantage of you? I'm gonna kill her if she did anything to you! She did something didn't she? She didn't understand the concept of 'No' huh? She's dead now!"

"No" replied Luna "why ... why would you even think that?"

"Your my favorite sister and I don't want you getting hurt." explained Lincoln. Luna then felt a tear roll down her eye from Lincoln's affection. "Well what happened?"

"Listen, the Rose Bowl is in a few days and I gotta form a band to perform the halftime show because if I don't I'll be a loser." explained Luna.

"Alright, i'll help you." said Lincoln.

"Sweet dude, because we need help from our sisters, our friends, and their sisters." said Luna.

We then cut to Luna explaining to the Loud Sisters what to do.

"So will you all join?" asked Luna

'What's in it for us?" asked Lola.

Lana then jabbed her with her elbo.

"Well help you Luna." said Luan.

"After all, us Loud siblings stick together." said Lynn.

"Yeah." said the Loud siblings minus Lily because she's like 1 year old.

"So remember, tell your friends that practice begins tomorrow 6:30 pm sharp at Sam's house." said Luna.

"Why Sam's house?" asked Lola.

"Because her mom has coockies for us." said Luna

 _The next day, Luna and Sam were driving to Sam's House with a bunch of instruments._

The time was 6:45 pm.

"Ugh! Stupid Music rental clerk made me late." said Luna. "That moron don't know an oboe from an elbow." Lua then started to laugh. "Ha heh heh. Oboe. Heh. More band humor."

When Luna and Sam got inside the house, they saw how packed it was from Lincoln' classmates and other people.

"Okay everyone, settle down." said Luna. Everyone then became quiet. "Now has anyone here played an instrument before?"

"Do instruments of torture and suffering count?" asked Lena Shroud.

Lucy was sitting next to her, and for the first time, the word torture creeped her out, so she scooted away from her.

"Uh, no, Shroud." said a creeped out Luna.

"Is, like, make up an instrument?" asked Leni, raising her hand.

"No Leni, Makeup is not an instrument." sighed Luna. Leni then raised her hand again. "Smoothies are not an instrument either." Luna then said. " That's fine. No one has an experience. Thankfully, I have enough Jam for all of you." Luna then laughed. 'Hehe, hehe, band humor."

Luan then shakes her head unamused.

"When do we get the free food?" asked Benny.

"Never!" exclaimed Sam.

"Okay repeat after me." ordered Luna. Luna then played five notes on her guitar. "Brass section hit it." Lori, Luan, Benny, Margo, Rusty, and Polly repeated the note. "Sweet. Now the wind." Lucy, Haiku, Zach, Chaz, Lynn, Francisco, Penelope, and Dana repeated the note. "Now the drums." Lincoln, Clyde, Paige, Girl Jordan, Lana, Leni, and Lily put drumticks in their mouths and tried to blow until they shot out, pinning Luna to the wall. "Too bad that didn't kill me."

Sam then took over. "Okay let's try stepping in rhythm. Now I want all of you to stand up in straight rows of five."

"Is this the part where we start kicking?" asked Luan. "Because I love a good beat. Get it?" Luan then laughed.

Everyone else groaned.

"No, Luan. That's a chorus line" said Sam.

"Kicking?" said Leni. "I wanna do some kicking." Leni then kicked Lynn in the shin.

Lynn was mad at her. "Why you..." Lynn punched Lincoln.

"Ow! Why me? Leni's the one who kicked you." said Lincoln.

"Because hitting Leni would be like hitting a puppy." said Lynn.

"What? Why would anyone do that?" asked Leni.

"She is say your too innocent to be attacked." said Lisa.

"Oh. Thanks, Lynn." said Leni.

"No problem." Lynn then turned to Lincoln. "As for you..."

Lynn and Lincoln then get into a fight which leads them then hears a loud scream.

Lincoln then poked his head through the door.

"Whoever's the owner of a white Sedan, you left your lights on." said Lincoln.

Lincoln then walked in, with a trombone through his neck. And sat down next to Paige. Paige then mouthed to Lynn 'Your Dead!' which made Lynn feel frightened.

"I'll get the tools." said Lana.

"I'll get the medkit." said Lucy

 _Day Two_

Luna and Sam lead the marching band through the neighborhood.

"Nice band Loud!" said Mr. Grouse through his window.

"Thanks!" said Sam.

Everyone was doing great on their instruments.

"That's great everyone." said Luna. "Keep it up. Rose Bowl, here we come." Luna then turned to the flag twirlers. "Flag twilers, really spin those things. And... Turn. Flag Twirlers, come on. I wanna see some spinning." The Flag twirlers then spin faster. "Flag twirlers, I said move it! Come on! Let's go!" The Flag twirlers then flew their flags up so fast that they flew up into the air and crashed into a blimp, EXPLOSION! Clyde then played taps while Luna lied on the ground in a fetal position.

 _Day three_

Back at the house, Luna was with Lena Shroud.

"How's that piano solo coming, Lena?" asked Luna.

"It's tremendous. You want to see." said Lena.

Lena ran up to a giant piano pressing different keys until she exhaustedly made her way up to the last key and pressed it down for five seconds before collapsing.

 _Day four_

Everyone was in Sam's House living room.

"Well this is our last night before the big show." said Luna. "And I'm sure that at least some of you have improved since we began."

Leni sticks her head in a tube. "Hello?"

"But I have a theory." started Sam. "People talk loud when they wanna act smart, right?"

"CORRECT!" exclaimed both Lola and Lena.

"So if we play loud, everyone will think we're good." SAID Luna. "Everyone ready?"

Everyone readies their instruments.

"And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, hit it!" said Luna.

A loud blaring sound breaks all the windows. Cut to Luna blowned back to the wall.

"Okay, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us." said Luna.

"Well maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't play with dirty, muddy hands." said Lola.

"What did you say princess?" asked Lana, threatengly.

"Dirty... Muddy... Hands!" repeated Lola.

"Well these hands aren't just for digging you know!" said Lana.

"Bring it on Tomboy!" said Lola.

"No people. Let's be smart and bring it off." said Lincoln.

"Oh so the twerp with the old man's hair is gonna preach to us." said Lori.

"People wait. I know things are gonna be tense..." started Luna.

Everyone starts fighting.

Lynn kicks Lincoln only for Paige to attack her.

"There's a deposit on that equipment people!" said Luna

Everyone continues to fight.

"Wait! Stop!" ordered Luna.

Clock hits 9:30.

"Hey class is over." said Benny

Everyone starts to leave as Luna stands outside, with tears in her eyes.

"Well you did. You all took my dream and crushed it. Crushed it into a little tiny pieces. I hope you all feel sorry for your selves. Nooo. Let's stomp on Luna's parade. I guess i'm a loser for that too. Don't bother turning up tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all died in a marching accident. So thanks. Thanks for nothing." Luna then broke down crying and ran back to the Loud House.

"Your welcome." said Leni.

"What kind of monsters are you?" asked Sam. "Luna came to us in her hour of need. Luna deserves better then this."

"Sam's right." said Lincoln. "Luna has done a lot of stuff for us.' Lincoln then turned to Lana. "Lana, when you got stuck in that tree, who helped you down?"

"A fireman." replied Lana.

"And Clyde, when your face swelled up from accidently eating a peanut, who saved you?" Lincoln asked Clyde.

"Some man in an ambulance" said Clyde

"Right!" said Lincoln. "So if we can all pretend That Luna's a fireman or some man in an ambulance, then maybe we'll all know what it truly means, to be in a marching band."

"Yeah for the firemen." said Tabby.

Sam then took charge, "Now let's make my girlfriend, Luna, proud. A one, two, Luna, duna,doo."

 _At the Rose Bowl_

"I knew this was gonna happen.' Said Luna walking over to the entrance. "They probably found some other band to play. I just hope Veronica doesn't find out." Luna then sees Veronica standing at the entrance waiting for her. "Veronica! What are you doing here."

"I came to watch you blow it Luna." said Veronica. "Oh by the way your friends are behind you."

Luna then turned around to see her bandmates Mike, Paul, and Maria (I don't know how many band mates Luna has, since we only saw three, and we know only Sam. For all we know, Luna could have ten band mates. nor does anyone know their names).

"Guys what are you doing here?" asked Luna. "Isn't Paul supposed to drag you outta town because he didn't want to be alone on his trip with his family for the weekend?"

"We heard your playing at the Rose Bowl, so we came early to support you." said Mike.

"Let's watch this." Paul

"I can't see anything with these bangs over my eyes." said Maria.

"Well, where is your band?" asked veronica.

"They couldn't make it." said Luna. "They all died."

"Then what's that?" Veronica asked poking behind Luna.

Luna then looked behind her and gasped. "That would be my band!"

"We're ready to perform Luna." said Sam.

"Wow Luna." said Veronica. "This is exactly how I imagined your band would look like."

Lincoln and Sam do a silly dance

"That's their eager face." said Luna.

Veronica then giggled.

"Well, at least I'll be humiliated with dignity." said Luna

"That's the spirit Luna." Sam said while giving Luna a kiss for good luck. Luna smiled at this. Only to frown again.

Luna, Sam, Mike, Paul, Maria, Veronica, and the the rest of the band make it to the middle of the stage.

Announcer: "Okay football fans. Put your hands together for the Royal Wood Superband."

"Look at all these people Lincoln." said Clyde

"I didn't think a game like this would be this packed." said Lincoln.

"I'm a little nervous." said Paige.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." said Rusty

Luna then nervously begins. "Okay everybody, ready? One, two, three, four..."

Fanfare plays. After it ends, the band starts playing a wonderful tune. Luna opens her eyes, shocked. The spotlight shines on Lincoln. Sam was the lead guitarist.

Lincoln, with the voice of David Glen Eisley for some reason.  
 _Winner takes all,  
I_ _t's the thrill that one more kill,  
_ _The last one to fall, will never sacrifice their will!  
_

 _Don't ever look back, on the world closing in,  
_ _be on the attack with your wings on the wind.  
_ _Oh, the games will begin."_

Veronica stares in shock, Luna gives her a smug grin and throws her baton over her shoulders and uses her arms for conducting.

 _"And it's sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah!  
and it's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight."_

Veronica then faints and gets carried away by stretchers. Luna waves a smug goodbye to her and runs to the middle of the stage. Luna's bandmates looked at the show with pumped up expressions, treating it like a real concert.

 _"And it's sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah!  
_ _And the one's who's the last to fall..."_

Luna dances in triumph.

 _"We will have sweet, sweet victory..."_

The End!

 **Bonus scene.**

With Royal Woods High winning the game, every band member were celebrating at the Loud House.

Luna and Sam then got an idea.

"Lincoln." called Luna. "Because you helped me in my hour of need I have a song just for you."

Lincoln then smiled.

Luna and her band mates then get ready to play song.

"Everyone!" announced Luan. "I am proud to introduce to you all 'Luna and the Punkers'."

"Hello Royal Woods." yelled Luna. "This song I was gonna sing for Lincoln's birthday, but since he helped me out today, I've decided to sing it right now."

Paul then got his drum sticks. "Keep in check we've been practicing for quite sometime on this song."

Luna then took on lead vocals.

 _"Come with me to city I love,  
It's not your average city, It's one of a kind.  
It's right here, in the state of Michigan  
Where Lincoln lives, and the Fun is always free._

 _Loud, Loud, Loud, in Royal woods, Michigan  
Where our white haired friend Lincoln waites for you and me.  
Loud, Loud, Loud, ahh, we'll have lot's fun.  
You and me forever in the Loud House._

 _We'll make some mud pies, if we get a chance,  
Say hello to Clyde & Paige and do a little dance,  
Karate Chop with Lynn, see Leni get a tan,  
visit Lori at her job, and foil Lena's plan._

 _Loud, Loud, Loud, in Royal Woods, Michigan  
We'll hook up with Lincoln and his Dog Charles.  
Loud, Loud, Loud, ahh, We'll have lots of fun  
You and me forever in the Loud House,  
Loud House!"_

Lincoln and the rest of the people started to clap.

 **The End!**

 **Trivia**

 **1) This is my first Luna centered Fic that's based off a Spongebob episode.**

 **2)This is part 7 of my Spongebob based Loud House fics. This will all lead up to a remake of the Spongebob Squarepants movie title 'Lincoln Loud and the quest for King Jupiter's crown'. Just be patient! Make sure to read 'The Lost Mattress' 'No Weenies Allowed' 'A Mother's Love (Remake of Grandma's kisses)' 'Chocolate with Nut' 'Lena shroud(Remake of Plankton!)' and 'F.U.N.' to get caught up.**

 **3) I purposely added Sam to get more attention since a lot of people like that Ship.**

 **4) When we find out the rest of Luna bandmates names in the show, I'll re-edit this fic so I can include their names. For now though, their names are Paul, Mike, and Maria.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the bonus scene. I didn't know how else to have underwater Sun in a fic. Please leave a review. Now If you'll excuse i gotta go. This is Issac Flores signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ripped Pants!

**Note I do not own the Loud House all rights go to Nickelodeon and Viacom. Nor do i own Spongebob, all rights go to Sephen Hillenberg. I would like to thank 'littlealexmartinex61910' for the idea of this fanfiction. Lincoln trying to impress Paige. When I was going to remake 'Ripped Pants', it was gonna be Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, but I changed to Paige because of his fanfiction ideas. The original idea was gonna be Paige be into surfing, but I changed it to fit the Sponge House Theme I go for. I decided not to do 'Rock Bottom'. The jokes just couldn't work out, so I'm taking requests again.**

 **Summary**

 **When Lincoln saw how Paige is impressed by Francisco's weight lifting, he decides to try it out to impres her, but he ends up ripping his pants.**

 **Let's begin**

Chapter 8: Ripped Pants

 _At the Loud House_

Lincoln and his girlfriend Paige were playing video games at the living room. Super Smash Cousins Brawl was the game they were playing. Sure they could be playing the Wii U. or Melee, but Brawl was just better.

"I'm gonna beat you." said Paige.

"No your not." said Lincoln.

"I;m gonna beat you with my character." Paige was beating Lincoln. Lincoln was great with Smash Cousins, he beat all his sisters at least four times, but no matter what, Paige always beat him. Maybe it's because Lincoln's sisters don't play video games.

Just then Lynn and her boyfriend Francisco came downstairs with their bathing suits on.

"Yo Lincoln, what's up?" said

"We playing super smash cousins." said Lincoln, "Wanna Play?"

"No thanks, me and Francisco are going to the beach." said Lynn.

"There's a weight lifting competition going on there, and we're gonna try it out." said Francisco.

"Count me out Lynn." said Paige. "I'd much rather-" Paige then looked at Francisco and saw him in his trunks, making her cheeks go red. "Buh, buh, buh..."

Lincoln took the distraction and beat Paige easily and after the match was over he looked over at them.

Lincoln then said "We are not-"

"We got nothing better to do, we'll come." said Paige, while making googly eyes at Francisco.

"But what about our smash tournament?" asked Lincoln.

"We have nothing else better to do." repeated Paige.

 _At the beach_

Lincoln and Paige were in their bathing suits and watched as Lynn and Francisco got ready for their competition,

"What a great day." said Lincoln. "Don't you think Paige."

"Yeah, sure, what ever." said Paige as she kept staring at Francisco's muscles.

This made Lincoln jealous.

"That's it!" said Lincoln, making Paige turn to see him. "I'm gonna join the weight lifting competition!"

This made Paige's eyes turn into heart shapes.

 _Cut to a group of weightlifters_

"Watch how a master does it." said Lynn. Lynn then stands in front of a weight and picks it up over her head; the crowd goes wild, as she puts it down.

"Good job, Lynn. Well, that's about enough for today,"said Lincoln. "Don't you think Paige.?"

"Oh come on, Linky, you still need to lift some weights yourself." Paige said, Giving Lincoln a kiss for good luck.

"How about a little more weight." said Francisco. "Observe." Franny then lifted a weight bigger than Lynn's, over his head. The crowd then goes even wilder. Then he puts it down.

"All right, stand back , everyone." said Lincoln.

"GO LINKY, GO!" shouted Paige.

Lincoln then bends down and picks up a single twig from the ground. The crowd goes silent as Lincoln sinks into the sand.

Lincoln then saw Francisco lift up even bigger weights, making the crowd go crazy. For a 14 year old, he was really strong.

"Way to go Franny!" said Lynn, as Paige made googly eyes at him again.

Lincoln burrows into the sand, and tunnels to Luna and her girlfriend Sam, both in their bathing suits, picnicking, while roasting marshmallows.

"This is the best date ever." said Sam leaning into Luna's shoulder. "Just sitting here roasting marshmallows is much better than a fancy restaurant."

"You can say that again." said Luna as she ate another marshmallow.

"Guys!" said Lincoln.

"Oh, hey Linky." said Sam.

"Could I borrow a couple of these?" Lincoln asked as he took two marshmallows from the bag.

"What for?" asked Sam.

"Weight lifting." said Lincoln.

"Mm-hmm." said Luna, through her marshmallow-filled mouth. She then crams another marshmallow in her mouth.

"I see she's too busy to give you a kiss on the forehead so I'll do it for her." said Sam

Sam then gave Lincoln a kiss on his forehead, making him blush.

Lincoln then makes it back to his twig and puts the marshmallow on said twig.

"And now, with the addition of two marshmallows." Lincoln then takes a deep breath, bends down, and grabs the twig. But being scrawny he is unable to. The crowd is still silent. Lincoln tries again but do to his scrawniness, he tried so hard and heard a rip. Lincoln then turns his head and looks at his behind to see his pants ripped.

Lincoln blushes red, then scuffles off. Margo then walks over to Lincoln.

"That was too funny." laughed Margo as she slapped his back. "You are hilarious!"

Paige then came up to Lincoln, also laughing.

"Hahaha, You are priceless, Linky." said Paige.

Lincoln smiled, he found a way to get all of Paige's attention.

Later, their playing volleyball.

"Anybody up for some volleyball?" asked Francisco. It was him and Lynn vs Lincoln and Paige. They both hit the ball back and forth, until Francisco hits the ball with his back to a couple of random beach goers, making the crowd cheer. Lynn serves the ball and as Paige was about the hit it, Lincoln interferes.

"I got it!" said Lincoln. The ball falls and Lincoln tries to serve it. "Incoming!" Lincoln however misses the serve, making the crowd boo. Lincoln then bends down to pick the ball up and rips his pants. "Oops, I guess I missed my pants again!" the crowed laughs again.

Margo walks up to Lincoln laughing. "Once again, dude, you have split my sides!"

Cut the them playing Frisbee. Francisco catches it and throws it to Paige.

"Hey, Paige, how about throwing it to me?" asked Lincoln.

"Okay, here it comes!" Paige then throws the Frisbee at Lincoln, but he let's the Frisbee hit him on the head, knocking him over. "Linky are you okay?!" Paige helps Lincoln up.

"I guess so..." Lincoln then handstands, revealing his ripped pants. "...except I ripped my pants!" Paige and the crowed laughed again.

"Hahaha, you still got it." laughed Margo.

Cut to Lincoln and Paige walking to an ice cream vendor.

"May I help you?' asked the vendor.

"Can I have a banana split?" asked Lincoln.

"Um... we don't serve that." said the vendor.

"That's okay" Lincoln then splits his pants. "Because I already split my pants. Get it?" Paige then laughs at Lincoln's actions.

Cut to broadcasting booth over the lagoon.

"Surf's up at Royal Woods Lagoon!" announced Perch Perkins. "And here come Francisco doing his trademark lay-back." cut to Francisco lying on his back. "There goes Lynn, hanging ten... fingers,that is." Cut to Lynn doing a handstand on her surfboard. " There goes Lincoln..." _RIP SOUND_ "ripping his pants." Perch is annoyed at this. Cut to Lincoln ripping his pants on his surfboard. But then a knocks Lincoln off his surfboard and washes him up onto the beach.

"Hey look, a seagull washed up on the beach." said the lifeguard. He then takes a closer look through his telescope. "Holy cow! It's a guy!" The lifeguard then sprints over to Lincoln and flips him over. "WHY?! WHY?! WHYYY?!" a crowed gathers around Lincoln and the life guard.

"Linky!" said Paige as her voice was cracking at the site of her boyfriend injured.

"Come closer!" Lincoln told the life guard weakly. "I need... I need..."

'You need what?" asked Paige as she nealed down to Lincoln next to the lifeguard, with tears in her eyes.

Lincoln the pats the lifeguard's "I need a tailor... because I ripped my pants!" Lincoln then breaks down laughing as the lifeguard makes a serious face, drops him, and the crowed surrounding him walks off, angirly. Lincoln is left alone and Paige walks up to him angry.

"That wasn't funny, Lincoln Loud! You had me worried Sick!" snapped Paige as she stormed off.

Margo then walks towards Lincoln and looks at him sadly. "Dude..." Margo then walks off.

Cut to a dressing tent, with Lincoln inside. "Come on, Lincoln, your losing them! Think! That's it I got it!" Lincoln then came out of the tent wearing nothing but his underwear and his trunks in his hands. "Hey everyone look, no pants on! Someone call the RWPD! There's a pants on theirs lose!" Lincoln then sees that no one is paying attention to him. He then sees Francisco and Paige playing volleyball, while Lynn is watching. "Oh, no, everybody's gone, even Paige. She'd rather hang out with Francisco! Oh, no, no, no, no,no,no,no,no!" Lincoln then lies on the beach in shame. "We blew it, pants."

"What do you mean, 'we'." The Pants then gets up and walks away from Lincoln, leaving him shocked.

"Oh i didn't have to be such a fool to get Paige's attention." sighed Lincoln. "Am I the biggest loser on the beach?"

"No, I am." said Dana, in her bathing suit, with a bad sunburn. "I forgot to put on sunscreen, Linky."

"No I am." said Joey, "I got sand in my buns." Joey then shows them two sandy hamburgers.

Just then, Chaz came out from under the sand. "No, i'm the biggest loser. They buried me in the sand and forgot about me."

"What happened to you?" asked Dana, Joey, and Chaz in unison.

"I lost my girlfriend." said Lincoln

"How?"

Lincoln then got out a guitar.

Lincoln:"It all started when I ripped my pants,  
 _I thought I had everyone on my side.  
_ _But I went and blew it all sky high,  
_ _And, now, she won't even spare a passing glance,  
_ _All just because I ripped my pants."_

Dana, Joey, and Chaz, playing other instruments: _"When big Franny came 'round, just to put him down,  
_ _Lincoln turned into a clown,  
_ _And no girl ever wants to dance,  
_ _With the fool who went and ripped his pants..."_

Lincoln: _"I know I shouldn't mope around, I shouldn't curse,  
_ _but the pain feels so much worse.  
_ _Cause windin' up with no one is a lot less fun,  
_ _Than a burn from the sun..."_

Dana and Joey: _"...Or sand in your buuuuns."_

Lincoln: _"Now I learned a lesson I won't soon forget,  
_ _So listen up and you won't forget:  
_ _be true to yourself; don't forget miss your chance,  
_ _and you won't end up like the..."_

Everyone: _"... the fool who ripped his pants."_

They then rip their own bottoms to make a statement and blushed. A crowed was watching them performing their song and cheered. A blimp then flies by with Lincoln's name on it.

"Linky!" Paige then gets on stage and hugs Lincoln, with him returning the hug. "Your song is true. Just be yourself when your around me." Paige then gives Lincoln a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Paige! I'm sorry for that stunt I did." said Lincoln.

"No I'm sorry." said Paige, "I shouldn't have been making you jealous. Do you forgive me?"

"I do." said Lincoln.

Paige then gave Lincoln another kiss on the lips, making the crowed go even wilder.

Margo then came up to Lincoln.

"Great song dude." said Margo. 'You nailed it! Up top!"

Before Lincoln could high fiver Margo, Paige pulled Lincoln closer to her and hissed at Margo. "My Linky!"

Francisco and Lynn, impressed, went up to Lincoln. "Lincoln,that was so righteous. Would you... sign my pants?"

"Absolutely, buddy." Lincoln then bends down to sign Francisco's pants, only for his underwear to rip off completely, leaving Lincoln 'au naturel.' Margo then whistles at him, while Lynn covers her eyes at the site of Lincoln without clothes. Lincoln then blushes sheepishly and coves himself with his pants.

Paige then gives Lincoln a towel, and he wraps it around his waist. "Come on we'll go get you some new trunks."

Lincoln and Paige then walked off, holding hands.

 **The End!**

 **And that's a wrap. Now If you'll excuse I gotta go. This is Issac Flores signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Valentines Day!

**Note I do not own the Loud House all rights go to Nickelodeon and Viacom. Nor do I own Spongebob, all rights go to Stephen Hillenberg.**

 **Summary.**

 **It's Valentine's day, and Lincoln has a special gift for Paige, he just needs to make sure it survives for her to see it.**

 **Let's begin**

Chapter 9: Valentines Day!

Today is the most romantic day in Royal Woods. That's right, it's Valentine's day. What wonders can await Lincoln for today.

Lincoln opens the front door of his house, with a bunch of hearts in his arms.

"Happy Valentine's day, Royal woods!"

Lincoln starts throwing the hearts everywhere. He hands one to Mr. Grouse, who tears it up. He then heads over to Luna's girlfriend Sam, and hands her a heart. Sam gives Lincoln a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. Lincoln then sees Lena Shroud walking through the side walk with her older sister, Alison. Lincoln gives both of them a heart. Alison smiles, while Lena throws her heart away.

Lincoln makes his way to Clyde's house.

"Hey buddy!" said Clyde handing Lincoln a box of chocolates.

"Hey Clyde, thanks bro." Lincoln says handing Clyde a heart.

"Thanks bud. So you got everything set up?" asked Clyde.

"You bet, once Paige sees what we got in store for her. She'll love me forever." said Lincoln.

"I thought she already loved you?" asked Clyde

"She'll love me even more." said Lincoln.

At the Loud House.

Lisa was showing Clyde what her and Lincoln made for Paige. It was a hot air balloon made of chocolate.

"Paige is gonna love what you made for her." said Clyde.

Clyde and Lisa get in the basket of the chocolate air balloon.

"Take me through the plan again." said Lisa.

"Okay." Lincoln then gets out a model of the carnival. "Step one: Paige and I the Valentine's day carnival. Step two: I position myself and Paige on top of the Ferris Wheel. Step three: you and Clyde arrive at designated checkpoint for maximum visual contact. Step four: Paige is thrilled. Mission Accomplished."

 _Cut to Paige's house_

We say Paige sitting on the steps to her house carving a heart out of stone. Paige aside from loving games, also loved art. And sculpture was one of her talents.

"Linky will love this." Paige said to herself.

"Hey Paige." greeted Lincoln.

"Hi Linky!" Paige got up and gave Lincoln a kiss. "Here I carved a heart for you. Happy valentine's day!"

"Thanks Paige." said Lincoln as he took the rock carved heart. "I got you a present too."

"You do?" asked Paige.

"It's the greatest..." Paige gets excited form what Lincoln is saying. "... the bestest..." Paige gets more excited "The Most fabulous..." Paige gets even "... Present ever!" Paige then bounces around in excitement. "But you can't have it yet."

Paige stops bouncing around. "Huh? Why not?"

"Because it's not ready yet." said Lincoln.

"Well tell me what it is." said Paige.

"Do you wanna ruin the surprise?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes!" Paige then lifted Lincoln off his feet. "C'mon, Linky, you gotta tel me."

"No can do." said Lincoln. "You'll just have to wait."

 _One walk to the carnival later._

Lincoln and Paige then walked off to the carnival.

"Okay, Paige, here we are!" announced Lincoln.

Paige gasps as she sees the carnival.

"You got me a carnival?" Paige asked in excitement. Paige then runs inside the carnival.

"It's not the carnival Paige." said Lincoln.

"Oh." said Paige.

Lincoln then reaches in his pocket and takes out a quarter. "Here, Paige, why don't you take this quarter and..."

Lincoln was interrupted when Paige snatches the quarter from him. "Oh my gosh, a quarter! I'v ealways wanted a quarter!"

"It's not the quarter, Paige." said Lincoln.

"Now take that quarter and buy some cotton candy..." Lincoln was once again interrupted by Paige.

"Cotton candy! I can't believe it!" Paige then runs to the cotton candy seller. "Cotton Candy!"

"Hey," said the cotton candy seller. "Get away! Hey!"

"Clyde to Lincoln." Lincoln then gets out his walkie-talkie where Clyde's voice is coming from. "Clyde to Lincoln. Come in Lincoln."

"Ten four Clyde, Lincoln here." Lincoln then sees Clyde and Lisa closing in with the balloon on the carnival.

"We got a visual on the carnival. You want me to bring her in." Clyde said, as He and Lisa are float towards the carnival in the chocolate balloon.

"Oh, not yet, Clyde." said Lincoln. "Paige is still trying to guess what her valentine's day gift is."

"You are such a kidder. Clyde out." Clyde then turns off his walkie-talkie.

"That Lincoln..." started Lisa, but she stopped talking as soon as she sees a flock of Pigeons towards the balloon. "Pigeons! Chocolate eating Pigeons!"

Lisa and Clyde then try to fight off the pigeons.

Cut back to Lincoln and Paige.

"So if it's not the cotton candy, then what is it?" asked Paige. "I can't take it."

"You'll have to guess!" said Lincoln.

Paige then pints to a tent. "This tent?"

"Nope!"

Paige then holds up a man, who is waiting in line for the heart and swirl. "This guy?"

"Nope!"

We then see organism floating around. It's revealed to be Paige's view through a microscope. "This Paramecium?"

Paige then makes a cute little giggle. "Heh, you're a sly one. I can't find here in the carnival... because it's on top of Mount 'Climb up and Fall Off' is it." Paige then runs up to the mountain and falls off, then runs back to Lincoln. "It wasn't there either!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Lincoln. Paige then runs up the mountain and falls off again. Lincoln then takes out his walkie-talkie and contacts Clyde. "Lincoln to Clyde, you can bring it in now."

Unfortunately, Clyde is using a whip to shoo the Pigeons away. So Lisa took over.

"Uh, Lincoln, we got our selves a little problem." Lisa said to the walkie-talkie. "I got a flock of chocolate-eating Pigeons trying to rustle the balloon. We're going to be a little late!"

"Late?" asked Lincoln "But what about..." Paige is seen still jumping on and off the mountain "...Paige?"

"Take her up to the Ferris Wheel and we'll meet you there!" said Lisa. "Lisa out!"

Lincoln then puts away his Walkie-Talkie. "If Paige doesn't get her Valentine..." Lincoln then screams when Paige showed up.

Paige appeared before him, all bruised. "I'm pretty sure it's not there, Linky!"

Lincoln, all nervous, had to come up with an excuse. "Paige! Uhh, actually it's on the Ferris..."

"Ferris Wheel!" interrupted Paige. Paige then grabs Lincoln and runs towards it.

 _At the Ferris Wheel._

Paige and Lincoln were on the Ferris Wheel, being brought to the top.

"I'm ready for the greatest Valentine's present in the whole world, Linky." said Paige

"Well this is where you're gonna get it... I hope." Lincoln said nervously. "Just keep looking out there, Paige." Lincoln talks to Lisa again on the Walkie-talkie. "Lincoln to Lisa, Lincoln to Lisa, come in, guys!"

"Lisa to Lincoln, I got my ox in a ditch here! We're way off course!" said Lisa.

Clyde then took the Walkie-talkie. "The Pigeons are eating the balloon. They're everywhere!" One of the Pigeons bites the balloon and the air goes out and it floats down. "Aw, shoot! We're going down, Lincoln. Switch to plan B!"

"No, no, B, Clyde! No, B!" Lincoln at this point had to go for plan B. Paige is smiling Big waiting for her surprise. "Uh, Paige, you know how sometimes you plan something special and things don't just work out?"

"No... no... eh-gee! Holy mackerel! Is it hot up here or What!" Paige then started to jump around, moving the cart.

Lincoln then had no choice but to put out his hand/arm. "Paige, here it is!"

Paige stares at Lincoln's hand. "It's a handshake... a romantic Handshake."

"A handshake? That's the big gift?" asked Paige. "You got me a handshake?"

"A romantic handshake." corrected Lincoln. "Happy Valentine's day!"

Paige then shakes Lincoln's hand and stares at it. Paige then makes a grumpy face.

Lincoln laughs and throughout their playtime in the carnival, Paige has the same grumpy look on her face.

 _Cut to Lincoln and Paige sitting on a bench._

Paige speaks up. "I've been thinking. At first a handshake doesn't seem like much, but really it's the though that counts..."

Just then, Luna and her girlfriend Sam walk up to Lincoln with a box shaped like a heart full of chocolate in their arms.

"Hey Linky, we just wanted to thank you for this box of chocolates." said Sam.

"You the man, little dude." said Luna

"Uh, no problem girls." said Lincoln.

Sam then gives Lincoln a kiss on the cheek and leaves with Luna.

"And even though, I was expecting more..." started Paige.

Just then Cristina and Girl Jordan walks up to Lincoln, holding roses.

"Hey Lincoln. Thanks for these roses." said Girl Jordan.

"Happy valentine's day Lincoln." said Cristina. She then kisses him on the cheek then she and girl Jordan walk way.

Paige, getting really mad and jealous, continued her conversation with Lincoln. "And not that it matters that we're dating for the past 5 months..."

Polly Pain then walks by with a bike. "Hey Lincoln, thanks for the bike!" Polly Pain then turns to Paige. "Can you believe this guy. We barely hang out and he gives me a bike. He's a great bike." Polly then turns back to Lincoln. "Normally I wouldn't kiss you, but since you got me this bike..." Polly then kisses Lincoln on the cheek. "Thanks Linc, see you at school." Polly Pain then walks off with her bike.

Paige then begins to fume. "So as I was saying..."

Rusty then walks up to Lincoln. "Hey Lincoln, do you have the time?"

Paige then snaps and yells with rage. Paige then picks up Rusty and throws him away. "Paige needs love, too!" Paige then goes psycho freaky. Paige then pounds her chest like a Gorilla. Paige then angrily approaches a balloon cart. Paige then cuts the the balloons strings from the salesman and smashes the balloon cart with her bare hands. Cut to a bunch of children playing with a man in a heart costume. The children run off as Paige approaches. "I defy you Heartman!" Paige rips the suit in half and continues her rampage.

P.A. System: "Attention everyone, there's a crazy 11 year old girl on the lose!"

Everyone then runs screaming. Paige sees a twirl-around ride that has hearts on it and goes mad. "Heart on stick must die!" Paige then goes to the pole and tries to pick it up, but gives up eventually in tiredness due to her scrawnyness. Paige then sees a little boy eating a heart-shaped lollipop. "Heart on stick must die!" Paige then takes the lollipop, breaks it in half, throws it on the ground, and stomps on it. Thye boy then runs away screaming.

"Paige!" gasped Lincoln.

Paige then turns around with an evil look on her face; angrily grumbles jibberish, making everyone scared and run to a dead-end at the beach dock. Paige then roars in rage.

"Give me Lincoln Loud!" demanded Paige.

Lincoln is thrown in front of the group of citizens. Lincoln then laughs nervously.

"You broke my heart!" said Paige. "Now I'm gonna break something of your!"

"Okay, Paige, I know I deserve this." Lincoln then notes the crowed."But, do they?"

"They didn't get me anything either!" retorted Paige. The crowed then throws a pile of gifts at Paige's feet. "Nope, it's too late for that now... for all of you!" Paige then then walks onto and over the gifts, about to hurt everyone, starting with Lincoln. The citizens take a step back and Lincoln is scared.

"Yee-haw! Get along little birds! Gallop you Pigeons!" Clyde is seen whipping the pigeons as he and Lisa lands in the carnival with the balloon and letting the pigeons go.

Lincoln sees that Clyde and Lisa have arrived on the dock with the chocolate-balloon. "Yeah! Clyde and Lisa are here! Woo-hoo! Look Paige, it's here! It's here! The best Valentine in the whole world is right behind you!"

"Sure it is." Paige says. not believing in Lincoln.

"I'm telling you, it's right there, turn around!" Lincoln told Paige.

"Uh-uh." Paige still didn't believe Lincoln.

"Paige, just turn around!' said Lincoln.

Paige still didn't listen. Everyone is yelling at Paige to turn around but she doesn't. "Turn around! You nincompoop! Why you!"

"You must think I'm pretty dumb, huh?" Paige asked the crowed.

"Yes! Turn around!" said the crowed.

"No!" said Paige.

"Turn-a-round! Turn-a-round!" said the crowed.

"Nuh-uh. I'm gonna say this once and I'm not going to say it again, so pay attention." ordered Paige. "I am not, I repeat, not going to turn around for any reason... ever!"

"Hey, Paige!" Clyde and Lisa said in unison.

"Hi guys!" Paige turns around and sees the chocolate balloon then is confused.

"Happy Valentine's day, Paige!" said Lincoln walking up to Paige.

"Yay! my valentine!" Paige said jumping around. "Hey, is this solid chocolate?"

Paige then jumps on the chocolate balloon and is about to take a bite.

"Paige, no!" said Lisa.

Paige then took a bite out of the chocolate balloon and chocolate explodes everywhere. Lincoln are in the mess.

"Thank you, Linky." Paige then kissed Lincoln on the cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it." said Lincoln. "I t took me a while to make this."

"Aw Linky, you didn't have to get me anything." said Paige

Lincoln, Paige, Clyde, and Lisa then laughed it out.

 **The end!**

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. Now If you'll excuse i gotta go. This is Issac Flores signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Loud who could fly

**Note I do not own the Loud House all rights go to Nickelodeon and Viacom. Nor do I own Spongebob, all rights go to Stephen Hillenberg.**

 **Summary.**

 **A teenage nerd named Issac and his little brother, Joseph, find the lost episode of the Loud House. What wonders will come... Lincoln wishes he could fly with the birds.**

 **Let's begin**

Chapter 10: Loud Who Could Fly part 1

Last week, a never-before-seen episode of the Loud House was discovered under Chris Savino's old desk at Nickelodeon studios. Now all the world is waiting in fevered anticipation to watch 'The Loud House Lost Episode!'

Now to present the Lost episode, from Los Angeles, California, the president of the Loud House fan club, Issac Flores!

"Hey there Loud House fans." said Issac Flores, ( **he's me everyone)**. He is overweight, tanned skin, black hair, has glasses, bad acne, and is 18 years old. "I'm Issac Flores."

"And I'm Joseph Flores." said Issac's 10 year old brother, Joseph. **(I actually do have a little brother named Joseph.)**

"And today we're gonna watch the lost loud episode." said Issac. "Give me the tape please."

"Oh I put it in my trunk." said Joseph.

Issac then glared at Joseph. "Why!"

"You told me to put it somewhere safe." said Joseph

"Idiot!" grumbled Issac as he got up from the living room couch and went to Joseph's trunk. When he opened it, he saw a glowing light coming from the box. It is revealed to be a man with a flashlight holding the tape. Issac then takes the tape and looks at the audience. "I don't know what it means either."

Issac then walks back to the living room and puts the tape on the vhs player. Issac excitedly then sits on the couch and grabs the popcorn. "This is so exciting. More Loud house." Issac then started to jump around.

"Shh it's starting." said Joseph.

A Walk Cycles begins on the TV screen; Lincoln is walking down the road while techno music plays in the background; his body squishes up, then returns to normal; then, his body extends and his arms flail around; he returns to normal, then squishes up three times, shrinking smaller and smaller, in synchronization with the music; extends his body again; once again, squishes up smaller and smaller in synchronization with the music; extends his body again; starts running frantically while sweating and looking left to right; extends his body, this time with his tongue sticking out and flailing around; begins frantically running again; his limbs and body separate and his eyes pop out of his head; begins walking normally again; Walk Cycles"ends; color bars appear on the TV, along with a beeping noise.

Issac stares blankly for a moment.

"That's it? That's the Loud House lost episode?" asked a seething Issac.

"What a rip!" said Joseph.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Lincoln Loud betrayed us!" yelled Issac.

Issac then runs over to a wall of framed Loud siblings pictures and begins tearing them off the wall "I'm sorry I ever started this stupid fan club in the first place!" Issac then enters enters his Loud House merchandise filled room and starts throwing things everywhere "I'm gonna get rid of all my Loud House stuff! All of it! All of it!" Issac then rips his Loud House boxers out of his pants "All of it!" Issac then runs to the door "I'm gonna run away, that's what I'll do! Run away!" Issac then runs out the door crying.

"Sheesh, what a hothead!" said Jospeh.

Announcer: [on TV, another countdown has started at twenty-three seconds with the words "Loud House Episode 118 The Real Lost Episode"] And now, the real Lost Episode!

"What! Issac, come back! There's more!" said Joseph

Issac then opens the door "Really?" Issac then shuts the door, then reenters again, quickly reversing what he did earlier to get back his Loud House stuff. Once done, Issac sits back down. "Hooray! Let's watch!"

 **FanFiction starts here**

French narrator: Here we see the proud Bird watcher.

Lincoln stands completely still at the top of a hill, holding his net. He stands motionless to lure the bird into a false sense of security. A bird flies right be him And when his prey ventures to close, he springs into then puts on his safety glasses and runs after the bird. but that ends in only failure.

"Phew! I salute you, oh majestic blue jay." Lincoln then salutes the blue jay that flies over his head "Your command of the sky is unmatched. Floating just out of the reach of my net, but near enough that I can see your untamed beauty." another bird flies up and down above Lincoln's palm. music begins to play as a microphone lowers in front of him; he clears his throat

Lincoln: _" If only I could join you there in the air,  
_ _Floating free without a care,  
_ _I wish I could fly,  
_ _And see things with a different eye._

 _I could fly,_ _So very high,_ _And touch the sky,_ _And never have to ask why it is, that I can't fly..."_

Lincoln then stops singing and realizes something "Wait a minute, I'm forgetting the words of Grandpa Albert"

A thought cloud appears above Lincoln's head, Lincoln's grandfather is inside of it

Grandpa Albert: "If we were meant to fly, we'd have propellers on our heads or jet engines on our backs." the cloud disappears

Lincoln then snaps out of it. "I'm gonna follow his advice, by gum. I'll invent a flying machine!

 _cuts to Lincoln working on building a plane outside of a barn, Clyde walks up to him._

"What's that contraption, Lincoln?" asked Clyde

"That, Clyde, is a flying machine." said Lincoln

Clyde then laughs

"What's so funny?" asked Lincoln

Well, it's like my grandpa used to say." said Clyde. A thought cloud appears over his head; Grandpa Albert is inside it again

Grandpa Albert: "If we were meant to fly, uh... hey, I'm not your grandfather!" Albert then pokes Clyde in the head with his cane. The thought cloud then disappears.

"Well, here I go, Clyde!" said Lincoln. He then runs to the front "I'm off to fly with the birds! Ignition, check!" He then spins the propeller around "Landing gear..." kicks the tire "check! Complimentary peanuts..."holds up a bag of peanuts "check-a-roo." hops into the cockpit, now with a hat and glasses on"Ready for takeoff!" Lincoln then pushes a handle forward; the plane starts up, then comes to pieces; the propeller spins through the air and slices through a grain silo next to the farm; sand pours out of it and covers him and Clyde.

"You cut a hole in Liam's grain silo!" said Clyde

"Don't remind me." said Lincoln.

Liam then runs up to Lincoln and Clyde. "I knew no good would come from city folk and their flying machines! Now git!" Clyde and Lincoln then run away.

"We better do what he says. He knows how to grow food!" said Clyde

 _Cuts to Clyde standing in front of his rock, looking dumb; Lincoln runs up with blueprints in his hand_

"Well, it took me all night, but here they are. The new blueprints! I wasn't even close with that last one. Propellers, rudders..." said Lincoln. He then blows raspberries.

We then see Lincoln standing on the top of a cliff in a rubbery bat costume "This one's gonna fly!" Lincoln then stretches out the wings; the camera focuses on Lincoln's butt, which is sticking out more than ever "I can feel it. Ready, Clyde?"

Clyde at the bottom of the cliff says "Ready!"

Lincoln then jumps of the cliff, starts flapping his wings and starts gasping "It's working, Clyde! I'm flying! I'm..." ceases to fly "falling!" Lincoln then hits the ground "Ooh!" Clyde runs over and sprays him with a fire extinguisher.

 _Cuts to Lincoln, holding a clipboard, and Clyde, walking._

"This is it, Clyde." said Lincoln. "The physics are all here. This time, I'm gonna fly!" walks up to a lawn chair with two balloons attached to it and a brick sitting on it

"Oh boy, a birthday party!" said Clyde

Lincoln then laughs. "No, Clyde. This is the Loud Flyer Mark Three." Lincoln goes over and picks up the brick "All you do is remove the brick, or ballast, and..." Lincoln then turns around and realizes that his invention is no longer there "Huh?" looks up and sees it flying away "Well, back to the drawing board."

"Can we have the cake now?" asked Clyde "Happy, happy birthday to you!"

 _cuts to Lincoln standing on a bucket, with a red kite attached to him, which is attached to a bicycle that Clyde is on._

"Clyde, get ready to say 'Eureka!', got it?" ordered Lincoln.

"Okay!" said Clyde

"Go!" ordered Lincoln. Clyde starts pedaling, and Lincoln lifts up off the bucket he is standing on and flies through the air "It's working! I'm flying!"

Lincoln then flies past three teens on the side of the road.

"Hey! Look at that guy tied to a kite!" said Benny

"Why's he doing that?" asked Fransisco.

"Oh my goodness..." said Sam

"Do not be afraid, earthbound people. I am not a flying monster, I am just one of you." said Lincoln. Suddenly, the kite snaps on him and falls out of the sky. "D'oh!" Clyde keeps pedaling as Lincoln repeatedly hits the ground behind him. "Ow! Clyde! Ow! Clyde! Ow! Clyde! Ow! Clyde!" The three teens start to laugh at him.

 _Cuts to the Barg'n-Mart; Lincoln is standing at the cash register in front of Vendor; he puts the shredded kite on the counter_

"Excuse me, sir, but I would like to return this kite." Lincoln said to the Vendor.

"Hey... I know you. Yeah, from today's paper!" said the Vendor. He then holds up a newspaper with a picture of Lincoln on the front page and the headline 'Local Nutcase Tries to Fly'

Lincoln then reads off the newspaper. " 'Local nutcase tries to fly'?! I'm a nutcase because I follow my dreams? Well, they laughed at the guy who invented light bulbs too!"

"No they didn't." said the Vendor.

Lincoln then raises his fist. "You'll see." Lincoln then walks outside, and past bratty kid and his mother.

"Look mom, it's the Bird Man of Bikini Bottom." said Bratty Kid.

"Wow! I wonder why he's still using his legs." said Bratty Kid's mother.

"Come on, Bird Man. Flap your wings and fly!" said Bratty Kid. He then makes flapping motions as he and his mother laugh cruelly.

Lincoln then walks away, only to encounter many other people.

"Hey, Bird Man, going to check on your eggs?" said Benny.

"Maybe he's looking for a statue to poop on." said Sam.

Francisco steps in front of Lincoln and starts flapping his arms and making chicken noises; a crowd of teens surrounds him and laughs.

"Go on and laugh," said Lincoln."But it is a sad day in Royal Woods when a guy is ridiculed for having dreams!"

Teen parents holding babies stand to the side of him.

"You think you're the only one with unfulfilled dreams?" asked teen mom.

"I was supposed to be a concert pianist... until I realized I had stubby fingers." Said Chaz. He then breaks down crying.

"We all had dreams." said Tad.

"What makes you so special?" asked Sam.

The crowd of teens then turns into an angry mob, along with pitchfork and torches.

"Let's get him!" said the mob.

The mob then chases Lincoln. He starts panting, then stops "Huh?" camera zooms out to reveal Lincoln just stepped off the edge of a cliff and he screams.

"Good riddance, dreamer!" said Tad.

Lincoln screams as he lands in a Mud Removal truck "Ooh!" the truck makes a sharp turn and Lincoln falls out, covered in mud. While falling "Well, it can't get any worse. D'oh!" Lincoln then lands in a Feather Delivery truck and sticks his head up, which is now covered with feathers "I guess I spoke too soon."

French narrator: Will Lincoln learn to fly? Stay tuned for chapter 2.

 **Thanks for reading. Look forward for chapter 2, the conclusion. Please leave a review.. Now If you'll excuse i gotta go. This is Issac Flores signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11:The Loud Who could fly part 2

**Note I do not own the Loud House all rights go to Nickelodeon and Viacom. Nor do I own Spongebob, all rights go to Stephen Hillenberg.**

 **Welcome to chapter 2. I hope you love it.**

Chapter 2: The Loud Who could fly part 2

We see Lincoln, with a towel wrapped around his body and the top of his head, looking out the window at the birds flying by.

"There they go again, Walt." sighed Lincoln. "I suppose I'll never join them in the sky. I'll be stuck on the ground, sentenced to a flightless life." Lincoln then takes off his towel, under which is his underwear, and tosses it away. "Oh well. I guess all dreams aren't meant to come true." Lincoln proceeds to grab his shirt and pants and puts them on "Back to reality." Lincoln then walks over to the sink; Walt follows.

"Tweet." Walt tweeted.

"No, Walt, my dreams are silly." said Lincoln. He then takes the towel off of his head, grabs a comb, and blow-dryer and starts brushing and drying his white hair.

Just then the phone rings. Lincoln sticks the blow-dryer partially in his pants and answers the phone. "Hello? No, this isn't the Bird Man of Royal Woods. What?" The blow-dryer starts to inflate his pants. "No, I certainly do not live in a birdcage. Who is this? Joe Momma? Well, listen up, Joe." Walt rjust sits on the sink with a shocked expression. "I hate to break it to you, but flying is impossible." Lincoln then floats upward and hits the ceiling. "I have to go now. My head just hit the ceiling. Huh? Hey! Look, Walt!" Lincoln then pulls the blow-dryer out of his pants "I... I think I'm flying! Bird Fields, here I come!"

The top half of his house opens up and he flies out of it.

"Mom, look! It's the flying guy!" said Bratty Kid.

"Wow, I guess he wasn't a lunatic after all." said Bratty Kid's mother.

Royal Woods Civilians: " _He's flying! He's flying!  
_ _He's really really flying!"_

Lincoln: " _They laughed, they scoffed,  
_ _Before I had liftoff."_

Royal Woods Civilians: " _But, now he's flying!  
_ _He's flying high in the sky!"_

Lincoln: _"I'd love to hang around to say "I told you so."_

 _But it's off to Bird Fields I go!_

 _Roads and streets are not for me!"_

Ms. DiMartino: " _Help! Please help!_ _My Cat is up a tree!  
_ _I've had her since I was a little girl,  
_ _But now it looks like the end of her world..._ NO!" Ms. DiMartino's cat falls down from the tree, and Lincoln comes to catch it.

Lincoln: "Gotcha! Next time, try the elevator."

Ms. DiMartino: "Thank you, birdman!"

Lincoln: " _I have never felt so free,  
_ _High in the sky is the place for me!  
_ _Helping friends from up above,  
_ _These are the things that I love!_

 _I'll help Flip reclaim his dime,"_

Lincoln is on top of Flip's store getting his dime back. Once he gets it, he gives Flip the dime back.

Flip: "I'm rich!"  
 _"And I'll save Clyde from this mime!"_

Lincoln rescues Clyde from a mime.

Clyde: "Thanks buddy."

Lincoln Flies over to a large bush:" _Even Lena needs some help,  
_ _When she gets tangled in the bu-u-u-u-u-u-ush!"  
_ Lincoln then picks up Lena from the bush  
Lena: "Please put me down!"

 _Cuts to Luna watching the Royal Woods News in the living room._

"All of Royal Woods is abuzz over the identity of a mysterious flying man who helps people." said the reporter.

Cuts to a teen named Tom, wearing a bad hairpiece.

"He found my hair piece!" said Tom

Cuts to a boy named Tyler.

"He helps people... and he flies... and he helps people." said Tyler.

"Who knows what superhero act of courage he'll astound us with next?" said The reporter back at his desk at the news station.

"This is pretty cool dudes." Luna said to Lori and Leni.

"Like, whatever." said Leni as she went back to doing her nails.

"I could literally care less." said Lori while she was text Bobby.

 _Cuts to a foggy night at the Royal Woods Lake, the lighthouse is shining its light around, when suddenly, it goes out;_

"Oh no! The light in the Royal woods lake lighthouse went out, and Sailor Liam is headed for the coastline!" panicked Tad.

Liam while sailings through the fog in a boat on the lake "I'm glad I gave up farming!"

Lincoln flies down. "I'm coming!" Lincoln then takes out the old light bulb and reaches behind his back to get a new one, screws it in and flips the switch, it turns on and Sailor Liam turns back around. A crowd of people run up, cheering.

"Thanks, mysterious flying man!" said Tad.

Liam slams into a large rock in the middle of the lake and starts to sink. "I knew no good would come from city folk and their flying machines!"

We then see Lincoln walking away, with his pants deflated, brushing his hands off "That's enough good deeds for one day. I've got a date with a flock of birds."

Just then principle Huggins runs up to Lincoln. "Lincoln! Boy! I need you and your magical pants!

"But Principle Huggins, I invented these pants so I could fly with the birds!" whined Lincoln "If I keep doing favors for people I'll never make my dreams a reality." Lincoln then starts to walk away.

"But Lincoln, it's an emergency!" said Principle Huggins.

Lincoln stops where he is inflates his pants. "Let's roll!"

Lincoln is now flying through the sky with Principle Huggins in his arms "Where to, Principle. H?"

"Uh... my garage." stuttered Principle Huggins

"You've got it!"

Lincoln then lands next to Mr. Huggins' garage. "What's the emergency, Principle Huggins?"

"Are you sure you're up for it, boy?" asked Principle Huggins.

"I think my pants can handle it." said Lincoln

"I need you..." started Principle Huggins.

"Yes?" Lincoln asked anxiously.

"To clean..." continued Principle Huggins.

"Clean up crime?" guessed Lincoln.

"My garage." finished Principle Huggins.

Lincoln then frowns and his pants deflate. "That's your emergency?"

"But Lincoln, everyone knows it's easier to clean a garage when you can fly!" said Principle Huggins.

Lincoln then sighed. "All right, Principle Huggins. I'll clean your garage. But after this, no more favors!"

Lincoln inflates his pants again and goes to clean Principle Huggins' garage.

Later, he flies out of the garage, finished with the job] "All done, Principle Huggins."

Principle Huggins, while sunbathing, asks "And the recyclables?"

"Aw, shrimp." Lincoln then turns around and reenters the garage.

Even later, he flies away "Finally! Bird Fields, here I come!"

"Lincoln!" called Clyde

"Clyde's in trouble." said Lincoln

Clyde, lying on his back in the street. "Lincoln! Lincoln!"

Lincoln flies down to him. "What is it, buddy?"

"Will you scratch my tummy?" asked Clyde.

Lincoln gets annoyed but does it anyway.

 _a montage begins_

"Help me pick out a tie?" asked Lynn Sr. as he holds out three different colored ties. Lincoln picks one.

"Clean my bathtub?" asked Mr. Grouse. Lincoln unwillingly obeys.

"Balance my checkbook?" Asked Ms. DiMartino. Lincoln scribbles in her checkbook.

"Help spread the word of evil?" ordered Lena.

Lincoln hands out newspapers with the headline 'EVIL' on them.

"Untangle my phone chords?" asked George, Luna's male friend.

"Do my geometry?" asked Benny.

"Talk to my plants." asked Sam.

"Rub my scalp?" asked Boy Jordan. We then see Lincoln rubbing his classmate's scalp. "Mmm... oh yeah!"

Lincoln stops and starts flailing his arms. "Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! I'm supposed to be at Bird Fields right now. But instead, I'm rubbing your scalp. And I don't even know who you are."

"But, we go to elementary school together."

Lincoln then realized it was boy Jordan. "Boy Jordan?" Lincoln then starts rubbing his scalp again.

"Mmm... oh yeah!"

 _cuts to a people of fish searching for Lincoln._

"Lincoln!" called Benny.

"Hey Lincoln!" called Bratty Kid.

"Lincoln!" called Francisco

Lincoln hiding behind a rock. "If I don't give these feverish favor-seekers the slip, I'll never get to fly with the birds." Lincoln then quietly flies away.

"Hey! There he is!" yelled Bratty Kid.

Lincoln flies faster.

"He's getting away!" said Bratty Kid.

"No! He owes us favors!" said Chandler.

"Get him!" said Bratty Kid.

The angry crowd chases after him, into Downtown Bikini Bottom. While Lincoln flies past the buildings in a straight line, the crowd runs up and down each building. They stop at a cliff, before Bird Fields. Lincoln keeps flying.

"I'm almost at Bird Fields. I'm gonna make it!" Lincoln said excitedly.

"He's headed for Bird Fields! We'll Never catch him now!" said Nat.

"I'll take care of this!" said an unknown voice.

"It's Cannonball Liam!" said the crowed.

The person is revealed to be Liam,inside a lit cannon, wearing a red helmet and suit. He then launches out of the cannon and toward Lincoln. when he collides with Lincoln's inflatable pants, it causes it explode. The two hurtle toward the ground. Lincoln falls even further as Liam opens up a red parachute.

"I told you nothing good would come from city folk and their flying machines!" proclaimed Liam.

The crowd watches as Lincoln crashes to the ground. They then proceed to walk over to Lincoln.

"What have we done?" Francisco asked in shame. He then starts to cry. "Come on, everybody! I think a proper burial is in order." Francisco then picks up the pants. "A pair of pants like these come around... once in a lifetime."

The crowd leaves then Lincoln, now in his underwear, as he regains consciousness.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." sighed Lincoln, with tears in his eyes.

Just then, Walt flew up to Lincoln.

"Tweet! Tweet." Walt tweeted.

"Oh it's nothing Walt, It's just I'll never accomplish my dreams." cried Lincoln.

Walt, feeling bad for his master, gets an idea.

Lincoln then walks up to bird Fields, then walks away. "I guess I'm not meant to fly after all." Lincoln then starts to raise up in the air. It is revealed to be a flock of Hawks are below him, carrying him up. "Huh? Hey! My bird friends are helping me fly! Without pants! Walt! You did this?" Walt then landed on his shoulder and made another tweet noise. "Thanks buddy! I guess it just goes to show..." the Hawks carry him back to Bikini Bottom.

Lincoln: _You don't need a plane to fly  
_ _Plastic wings may make you cry  
_ _Kites are made for windy days  
_ _Lawn chair with balloons fly away_

Lincoln then passes by the crowd of people who bury hiss pants as the mourn over them.

Lincoln: _Inflatable pants..._ _You may as well skip_

Lincoln and Walt arrive at the Loud home; the Hawks put them back on the ground.

Lincoln: _If you want to fly, all you need..._ _Is friendship. Yeah._

The Hawks then fly away. "Goodbye, birdies!" Lincoln then turns to Walt who has landed on his finger. "You taught me a valuable lesson. Although I'm not quite sure what it was."

Clyde walks up to Lincoln. "Hey buddy! Let's fly down to the pizza house for a slice."

"No more flying for me, Clyde." said Lincoln. "I'll leave that to the avian animals." Lincoln then opens his door.

"Suit yourself." Clyde then lifts up his arm and flies away.

Lincoln turns back around only to see Clyde is gone. "Did Clyde just...? Nah!" Lincoln and Walt then enters the Loud house again. Walt flies up to his bird cage. Lincoln then opens the door one last time, just to make sure.

 **Cut to Issac and Joseph at the living room.**

"Wow! Wasn't that great, kids?" Said Issac.

"Let's watch it again." suggested Joseph.

"That's a great idea, Joseph." said Issac. He then looks at the table only to see the remote is gone. "Where's the remote?" Issac continues searching. "Where's the remote? Oh, I lost the remote! They should make those things..." Just then a brick flies through the window and hits Issac on the head making him fall to the floor.

He then stands back up and drops the brick on his foot. He is now holding his remote. "My remote!" Issac then goes to the window. "Thanks, stranger!"

"Don't mention it, Issac!" said the stranger.

"Now, which one of these cockamamie buttons is rewind?" Issac then starts pressing a button. A juggling clown appears on TV. "No, that's not it." He presses another button; a weatherman appears on TV "D'oh! Wrong again." keeps flipping through the channels and grunting; a black and white horse movie comes on, then a blob movie, then a football game, then the giraffe from "Krusty Krab Training Video," then the anemone from "Your Shoe's Untied" then a Tyrannosaurus Rex battling a Triceratops.

Joseph then tries to grab the remote.

"Let me do it!" aid Joseph.

"No, get away!" said Issac. The lights then go out. "That's the light switch! Give me that!" The lights turns back on.

Issac and Joseph continue to fight over the remote, until a mariachi band pops up from behind the couch.

"Hey! That's the mariachi band button." said Joseph.

"Grrrrr... I hate technology!" snapped Issac. He continues pressing buttons on the remote "Rewind... darn you." Suddenly, the VCR starts spitting out tape.

"Oh no! the tape!"

Issac then begins to "No!" He tries to stop the tape from spewing out. "Dah! Dah! Oh, blasted infernal machine!"

Issac then gets tangled up and falls over, still struggling. "Oh no! I've ruined the lost episode! Now it's lost forever!"

"Hehe! Lost forever!" said Joseph.

Issac continues to cry on the floor while the mariachi band continues to play their music.

Outside a Lincoln constellation appears over Issac's house.

French narrator: Oh boy, what a loser. Well, I guess the lost episode will remain lost. But, tape or no tape, as long as there are stars in the sky, The Loud House will live on in our hearts and in our minds. Now get lost. I mean, bye. No, really, get lost. And read Issac's other one shots. Good bye.

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. Now If you'll excuse i gotta go. This is Issac Flores signing out.**


	12. Chapter 12: Idiot Box!

**Note I do not own the Loud House all rights go to Nickelodeon and Viacom. Nor do i own Spongebob all rights go to Stephen Hillenberg.**

Chapter 12: Idiot Box

Our story starts off with Linoln and Clyde waiting near the mailbox outside The Loud House

"See anything yet, Lincoln?" asked asked Clyde.

"I need my glasses." Lincoln then puts two glasses of water on his eyes like binoculars, which are real human eyes, for some odd reason. "Hmmm..." Lincoln then sees a mail truck approaches. "...it's the mail truck!"

"Our package!" Lincoln, and Clyde say in unison. Lincoln throws the glasses and they both start dancing and hopping.

"I didn't realize it was Happy Hopping Moron Day." said Lori looking at the two boys.

"Lincoln Loud?" asked the mailman

"That's me!" confirmed Lincoln. The mailman throws a big box next to the 2 boys.

"That's a big box!" commented Lori,

"Thank you!" Lincoln said while still dancing.

"Hey, Lincoln, when do we stop hopping?" asked Clyde.

"30 more seconds, Clyde." Lincoln said while rubbing hands together.

"They probably ordered a lifetime supply of bubble soap." joked Lori. She laughs as the two boys lift up a big-screen TV out of the box. "Huh? A brand-new television?"

"Easy... easy..." said Lincoln. The two boys then proceed to throw the TV onto a trash-can.

"Yeah!" the two boys said in unison. They then jump into the box and close the flaps.

"Just when I thought they couldn't get any stupider." Lori walks up to the box with the two boys inside "Let me get this straight, you two ordered a giant screen television just so you could play in the box?"

Lincoln he emerges from the box. "Pretty smart, huh?"

"I thought it wouldn't work." said Clyde.

"Uh-huh, that's quite a plan there." said Lori "Oh, but wait, there was something else I wanted to ask you two. Now what was it? Oh, yeah, yeah." Lori then proceeds to yell at Lincoln and Clyde. "Don't you two have any brains?!"

"Lori, we don't need a television." said Lincoln "Not as long as we have our..." Lincoln makes a rainbow over his head with his hands "...imagination!"

"Wow, I never thought of it that way. That's really something. Can I have your TV?" asked Lori

"With..." Lincoln then jumps on the flap of the box, makes another rainbow with his hands "...imagination, I can be anything I want! A pirate!" curls his finger in a hook shape "Arrrrr! A football player!" stands in a football player stance "Hup!"

"A kid with glasses who has gay dads." said Clyde

"Clyde, you're already a kid with glasses who has gay dads." said Lori.

"See, Lori? It works! You try!" said Clyde

Just last weeks, Lori finally made Clyde get over his crush on her. The down side is he now had a crush on Lynn jr. It got weird.

 _Flashback_

Lori was on the couch. Clyde had past out when he saw her, making her shoes bloody again. Becky was starting to think she had problems.

When Clyde came to, he was about to faint until Lincoln interfered.

"Clyde, before you pass out, can you please listen to what Lori is going to tell you." Lincoln told Clyde.

"Sure." said Clyde.

"Clyde, I'm flattered that you like me but this has to stop." said Lori. ":Listen i have a boyfriend and we're deeply in love."

"But if you and Bobby break up then you'll-" started Clyde.

"Your still too young for me." interrupted Lori. " And even if we're in our 20s, I still can't get passed that. Please Clyde, you can't keep fawning over me, you'll just look like a creep. I'm sorry. i hope you understand."

"I...I understand." Clyde said in defeat.

"Listen Clyde, somewhere out there, there is a girl that will be your soul mate." said Lori. "I'm just not that girl. And if you try, you'll find the right girl."

"Thanks Lori, for the confidence." said Clyde.

Just then Lola came in.

"I heard that your not into Lori anymore." said Lola.

"Word spreads around fast." joked Clyde. Making Lincoln and Lori laugh.

"Well I know a girl who's good enough for you." said Lola.

"Thanks Lola, but your way too young for me." said Clyde.

"Ew, not me, four eyes." Lola said in disgust. "I was talking about Lynn."

"Oh, I don't know Lola, Lynn is too-" started Clyde.

Just then Lynn came in through the front door, coming back from sports practice.

"Hey, Lynn, do you mind pulling down your hair." said Lola.

"Um... okay." said Lynn. She then pulled out her bun, making her hair fall. To Lincoln it looked normal. But to Clyde, it was incredible. It was all slow motion, she looked cute to him. "Why is Clyde staring at me weirdly." Lynn then went up to Clyde. "You there buddy."

Clyde then got a nose bleed from looking Lynn.

"System overload, does not compute, does not compute." Clyde then acted like a robot and passed out.

"Good luck dealing with that Lynn.' said Lori as she left.

Lynn just stood there in shock.

 _End of flashback_

Lori rubs her two hands on both sides of her head. "Okay, let's see. I'm imaging myself watching TV..." Lori then points to the one on the trash-can. "...and there it is! Can I have it, Linky?"

"Sure, Lori." Said Lincoln.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Lori then runs to the TV and pushes it to the house.

"Okay, Lori, but if you change your mind, we'll be in this box!" Said Lincoln.

"Let's play Mountain Climbing Adventure!" Suggested Clyde

"Let's go for it!" Said Lincoln

Lincoln then the flaps of the box over on them."Gloves!"

" Check."

"Hats!"

"Check."

"Underwear!"

"Uh... check!"

"Okay, Clyde, climb up there and secure this rope." Said Lincoln

"You got it!" Said Clyde.

Climbing noises then start coming from the box.

"Clyde! Clyde! Clyde, you're going too high!" Worried Lincoln.

"I hope they put some air holes in that box." Lori then goes inside the house.

"Take it easy, Clyde, you've got to acclimate!" Did Lincoln.

"I'll take it easy when I'm dead!" Said. Clyde "I'm shaking hands with Jupiter! Whoo! Excelsior!"

Lori then opens the front door to the house "Now where's that remote?"

Lori then walks up to the remote, which is right next to the box. She picks it up, puts it in her shirt and stands next to the box, listening to Lincoln and Clyde.

"I am the lizard king! Whoo!" Cheered Clyde.

"Clyde? Clyde? Clyde! I think we should keep our voices down! We might start an avalanche!" Suggested Lincoln.

"What?"

"I said, I think we should keep our voices down in case of avalanches!" Repeated Lincoln.

"What should we keep down?"

"Morons."sighed Lori.

"OUR VOICES!" yelled Lincoln.

"Will you two shut up?!" Lori the kicks the box, causing the sound of an avalanche, making Lincoln and Clyde scream and fall, they both start to cry as Lori stands there in shock. "Linky?!" Lori softly touches the box, causing another avalanche.

"Hold me." cried Clyde.

"Hang in there buddy, the chopper's on the way!" Whimpered Lincoln.

"Lincoln! My legs are frozen solid! You're going to have to cut them off with a saw!" pleaded Clyde.

Lori begins to sweat.

"No, Clyde, I can't do that!" Lincoln groaned.

"Why not?"

"Because I already cut off my own arms!" revealed Lincoln.

"Nooooo!" Cried Clyde.

Lori quickly opens the box and looks inside only to see Lincoln and Clyde sitting inside the box.

Lori, all confused, was at a lost for words. "What the? How were you two making that noise?"

"What noise, Lori?" Asked Lincoln

"I could only hear the sound of our laughter." Said Clyde.

"Yes! But those sound effects: the avalanche, the, the, the..." stuttered Lori.

"Don't forget the second avalanche." Said Clyde.

" Forget it." Lori then closes the box. "I don't know why I'm wasting my time out here when I could be watching my brand new television."

Helicopter sounds are heard from the box, Lori looks around at the sky and ducks.

Pilot Inside Box: "Attention climbers, please hold on! The saws are on the way!"

"Yay!" Cheered Lincoln and Clyde.

"Grrrr... Aha!" Lori opens the box again and sees Lincoln and Clyde just sitting inside the box again. "How are you two doing that?"

"First we establish a base camp at 15,000 feet..." explained Lincoln.

"The noises! How are you two making those noises?" Said Lincoln.

"That's easy. All you need is a box." Said Clyde.

"And..." Lincoln then makes another rainbow with his hands. "...imagination"

As Lincoln and Clyde duck down into the box, Lori stops them.

"Are you trying to say that I have no imagination? I have more imagination..." Lori then tries to make a rainbow with her hands, like Lincoln, but is unsuccessful."...in one hand than you two have in your whole bodies."

That's good. Now all you need is a box." Clyde then closes the box.

Lori walks back to the house. "I'll show them!" She then looks in his closet "There's got to be one in here!" She Finds a small, round green box. "Ah! This hat box should do nicely." Lori then pulls out a Mexican sombrero. "Why haven't I worn this yet?" She then throws it off-screen, gets in the box but he is too big for it and then just sits there.

Lori then frowns, looks at her watch and then gets mad and kicks the box. Police sirens are heard

"Attention! We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" said a Policeman .

"What do they want with me? What did I do?" Lori gasps. "Obviously, I've violated some new box kicking law!"

She then walks out of his house showing the green box. "Look officers, everything's okay. I won't do it again!"

"You'll never take me alive, coppers!" said the Criminal Inside Box.

"No, Johnny! Don't do it!" said another man inside the box.

Police sirens are heard as Lori gets angry and kicks his green box toward Lincoln and Clyde's box.

Clyde opens his box and the sirens stop. "Whoopee! Another box!" Clyde takes the hat box and closes the box they're sitting in and police sirens are heard again.

"I got to try to relax. Perhaps I can drown out their childish games with a little TV." Lori then walks up to her room, where the T.V. was, and turns on TV to see a show with boxes on a conveyor belt in a factory.

Male TV narrator: "It is here that the boxes reach their final stage of assembly."

Lori then changes the channel to an old professor talking about a box equation on a chalkboard.

Professor: "The equation is illustrated here by this box."

Lori changes the channel again to a soap opera with a man and woman.

Man: "I couldn't afford a present this year, so I got you this box." the man then holds up a box.

Woman: "That's what I got you!" She also holds up a box.

Lori, frustrated, about the box channels. "Isn't there anything on that isn't about boxes?!" Lori then changes channel to a boxing match on TV.

Announcer: "And welcome back to Championship Boxing."

"Heh-heh, I guess this is okay. I mean, it's not really about boxes." said Lori. Two boxes go at each other in the ring. "I give up."

Astronaut Inside Lincoln and Clyde's Box: "3... 2... 1... blast off!" A loud rocket takes off noises are heard from the box.

"How are they doing that? That was the most realistic space launch I ever heard! There must be an explanation. Think, Lori, think!" said Lori.

She imagines Lincoln and Clyde playing a tape recorder with real rocket sound effects.

"Lori's such a jerk." said Lincoln. Both boys then laugh.

"Laugh at me, will they?" said Lori as she leaves her room and goes outside to Lincoln and Clyde's box.

"All right, where is it?" said Lori as she opens the box.

Clyde comes out of Lori's green hat box. "Here I am!"

"Where's what, Lori?" asked Lincoln.

"Don't 'Where's what, Lori?' me! Where's the tape recorder?" demanded Lori.

"We don't have a tape recorder, Lori!" said Lincoln.

"Don't 'We don't have a tape recorder, Lori!' me!" said Lori,

"But we don't!" repeated Lincoln.

Clyde holds up a small, white, rectangular box in his hand. "We have a tape recorder box."

"All right, make way you two, I'm coming in." Lori says as she gets into box.

"Welcome aboard, Lori!" said Lincoln. "You've just set sail on the S.S..." Lincoln then makes a rainbow with his hands once more "...Imagination... where our only destination is fantastic adventure! Where do you want to go first?"

"No, no. Don't mind me, I'm just here to observe." said Lori

"Lori, don't you see? Waiting and watching? That's not what the box is all about! It's about..." said Lincoln as he makes one last rainbow with his hands, "...imagination."

"All right, fine!" said Lori as she makes the rainbow go away with his hands. "Take me to Robot Pirate Island! I wanna arm-wrestle with cowboys on the moon! Just do it so I can get back and watch TV!"

"Okay, Lori! Robot Pirate Island it is!" said Lincoln.

Lori and Clyde close their eyes and make pirate and robot sounds.

Clyde then imitates robot. "Beep-beep-beep."

"Arr." said Lincoln, imitates pirate

"Beep-boop-bee-boop."

"Ahoy matey!"

"Beep-beep."

"For that you'll walk the plank!"Lincoln giggles softly, and Clyde starts chuckling goofily.

"Why won't this thing turn on?!" snapped Lori as she slams the bottom of the box with his fists. "All right, fine. If you don't want to show me," Lori gets out of the box. "I don't care! I've got better things to do than pace the floor wondering how you two work this thing."

Back at the Loud House, we see Lori pacing back and forth in her room. "How do those two work that thing? There's got to be a secret button or a switch or something! I mean, listen to that!" She then hears real robot/pirate, battle noises from box. "Now, that sounds like Robot Pirate Island! Think, Lori, think! I got it: when those two go to bed, I'll sneak in there and find that button! I'll wait all night if I have to!" She then sits in his chair until nighttime.

Firework and cheering sounds are heard coming from the box. Lincoln and Clyde come out of the box and Clyde yawns. "I need sleep to refuel my imagination tanks!"

"I still can't believe those pirates beat all those robots." said Lincoln, as him and Clyde walk up to Lincoln's room.

"Yeah, see you in the morning." said Clyde as he fell asleep.

"Good night, Clyde." said Lincopln.

Lori sneaks out of the Loud house. She tiptoes over to the box and gets inside.

Lori chuckles mischievously and then sees a piece of paper on the side of the box."Hello, what's this?" reads "This plaque is to commemorate the brave pirates who gave their lives to keep this box safe from the Robot Menace. Lest we forget... Ohh!" Lori then tears paper into pieces with anger. "I've got to find that button quick!" She then looks around the box. "It's got to be around here somewhere. I don't see anything! It's just an empty box! Maybe it really was their imagination. Oh... get it together, Lori! What are you saying? I mean, do I really believe that if I sit here and pretend to drive a race car that I'm suddenly going to start hearing noises?" she pushes her foot down and the sound of an engine revving is heard. "What the...?" Lori turns the imaginary key. "It actually works! I can't believe it! Ha-ha! Oh boy! This beats TV by a long shot! Whooo-hoo-hoo! This is the most fun I've ever had!" the noises actually come from a garbage truck, which lifts the box into the other garbage.

Lincoln, on his bed with Charles laying on his lap while Clyde is sleeping on a sleeping bag on the floor, listening to Lori's cheering in the distance. "Listen to that, Charles. Lori finally made the box work after all. That's so great."

Meanwhile, the garbage truck begins to drive away with the box that Lori is in.

"Vroom! Vroom! Only two more laps to the finish line!" said Lori as the garbage truck dumps out the trash, including the box. "I'm in the lead! Out of my way! I'm almost there!" Lori laughs as the box slides down a trash pile. "Whoo-hoo-hoo! Victory is mine!" The box hits something, sending Lori tumbling down, face first onto a cherry pie. She groans and the box falls on him.

The next morning, Lincoln and Clyde come out of the Loud houses.

"Hey, our box is gone!" said Lincoln.

"Oh, well." said Clyde.

"I know! Let's go see Lori!" suggested Lincoln.

"I hope she's not too down in the dumps today." said Clyde as he and Lincoln walk to Lori's room, and a timpani noise sounds and the screen fades to black, ending the fanfiction.

 _Epilogue._

Lori makes it home from the dump where Lana comes up to her.

"Where have you been?" asked Lana as she saw how dirty Lori looked.

"At the dump." said Lori, as she walked away.

"Lucky!" whined Lana.

 **The End!**

 **And that's a wrap. Now If you'll excuse I gotta go. This is Issac Flores signing out.**


	13. Chapter 13: I Had An Accident!

**Note I do not own the Loud House all rights go to Nickelodeon and Viacom. Nor do i own Spongebob all rights go to Stephen Hillenberg.**

Chapter 13: I had an Accident!

Our starts off with Lincoln, his girlfriend Paige, his best friends Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zach sledding down the hills of Royal Woods.

Rusty is screaming while flying on his sandboard, then bashes his body on mountain. The word DEAD flashes, also making a "dead" sound effect.

Screen zooms out, revealing that Rusty is only playing a video game with his character while snowboarding down a snowy Mountain.

"Aww, I got dead again! This game stinks!" groaned Rusty. He then hits a rock and flies and screams then bashes his body on mountain just like on his game.

"See, that's why you must always pay attention to the mountain." Said Paige.

"I'm listening to you, mountain!" Lincoln the. starts snowboarding, and he passes by Rusty's legs. "Don't eat the yellow snow, Rusty!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Rusty says as he eats yellow snow on a plate.

"Hey, Paige, watch me do the "Grouchy Mr Grouse"!" Said Lincoln

Mr. Grouse, who is sitting at a table drinking tea close to the mountain, tells Lincoln to "Stop naming moves after me!"

"Everybody's an idiot except for me." Said Lincoln while imitating Mr. Grouse.

"Well, it's true." Said Mr. Grouse as he takes a sip.

Lincoln laughs like Mr. Grouse, making Paige, Clyde, Liam, Zach, and Rusty laugh with him.

Paige then stops laughing and gasps. "Linky! Look out for that tree!"

Lincoln then stops laughing like Mr. Grouse. "Huh?" He avoids the tree. "Don't worry guys, everything is under control because I'm an..." Lincoln then hits a log and he goes off mountain. "Expert...!"

Lincoln suddenly stops in mid-air. "Huh, that's funny. Someone turned the mountain upside down!" The camera reveals that Lincoln is upside down and not the mountain and he screams as he falls.

"Lincoln! Land on your bottom! It'll cushion the impact of the fall!" Said Clyde.

Lincoln then makes himself right-side up and he takes off his pants. "Like this?"

"No, your other bottom!" Said Rusty.

"Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?" Said Liam.

"Not until 4." Said Rusty.

Lincoln then crashes into the ground and his bottom breaks into tiny pieces.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" Groaned Zach.

"Do it again! I wasn't looking!" Said Rusty

 _Cuts to doctors office._

"Well, it looks like your gluteus maximus has made a full recovery." Said the doctor

"My what has a what now?" asked Lincoln.

"Your butt's all better. It's really quite amazing." The doctor then an x-ray on. "It took 20 hours to put it all back together." The doctor then holds a stapler. "We actually ran out of staples and had to use a glue stick" he then holds a gluestick.

"Yep, you're a lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, luck boy. But from now on, I'd like you to be more careful. One more injury like that and you could wind up like that poor cut over there." Said the doctor as he points to where the man is. We see the man and his butt is in a giant machine. "In the Iron Butt."

"Aww, man. It itches!" Said then man in the iron butt.

"You heard the doctor, Lincoln." Said Lincoln as he walks outside the hospital. "One more injury like that, then it's the Iron Butt! I've been too careless back there. From now on, I am on around the clock butt patrol."

Lincoln then sees Chandler and his goons behind him. "Hep, hep, hep! Stay away from the backside I'm warning you!"

"What's your problem, Larry?!" Chandler and his goons then leaves Lincoln.

"Whew. That was close!" said Lincoln.

"Hey, Lincoln, why don't you join us? We need an extra player." Said Hank as Hawk catches a football. "Nice catch, Hawk!" Hank then slaps Hawk's bottom, Lincoln cringes as he holds his butt.

"Hey, Linoln!" Lincoln screams as he turns around, while holding his butt only to see Tad behind him. "You've gotta try this, dude! We finally got enough people for a seven-mile spanking machine!" Tad then crawls between people's legs, who each take turns spanking his butt. "Ha, ouch! Ha, ouch! Ha, ouch."

"Next." Said Joey.

" No." Lincoln screams as he runs off. Everybody looks at him.

"Is this where the line starts?" asked Mr. Grouse.

"My butt is not safe out here!" said Lincoln as he runs inside his house and closes the door. "No part of me is safe!." He then closes the window curtain

 _Paige, Clyde, Zach, Liam, and Rusty return from another trip from Snow Mountain._

"Yeah. Ride 'em, cowboy!" Said Liam as Rusty starts laughing as they enter The Loud house. "Hey, Lincoln!"

Rusty, still laughing while riding on Liam's back; Liam glares at him and Rusty gets off his back as well as clearing his throat afterwards. "That was fun." He then stops smiling.

"Hey, Linky, ready to go snowboarding again?" asked Paige. "Linky?"

They then notice that Lincoln is sitting in a fetal position in the middle of the floor, with a penny, Bun-Bun, and a wadded-up napkin lying on the floor in front of him.

Lincoln, with a little smile on his face, then says "Hello, friends. Enjoying the outside world?"

"Whatcha all doing sitting in the middle of the floor like that?" asked Zach.

"Oh, living out the remainder of my life, in safety. If you guys were smart, you would join me." said Lincoln. "That accident made me realize that it's dangerous out there. I was one of the lucky ones. I'm a survivor. And so I simply decided that I'm never leaving my house again."

"That's crazy talk!" said Clyde.

"That's not crazy talk. This is crazy talk!". Rusty then does various forms of gibberish blabbing but his third blabbing makes his saliva hit Paige, making her hammerfist him to shut him up, bashing his head in. "Sorry."

"No, Rusty's right, Clyde. You saw what happened and next time it won't just be my butt, it'll be my armpit or my forehead." Said Lincoln.

"Or your other armpit!" said Rusty.

"I was wrong to go against nature. I'm just a Loud. What was I thinking? Walking…My family should be sedentary, like me." said Lincoln.

"Just sitting in your house? Ain't you gonna get lonesome?" asked Liam.

"I won't be alone, so I've got all the friends I need right here. This is Penny..." Lincoln then holds up a penny "and Bun-Bun..." he then holds up Bun-Bun. "and say hello to Used Napkin." Lincoln then holds up a used napkin.

"How are you gonna keep your grades at Royal Woods Middle School?" asked Paige.

Last year they all graduated from elementary school and are now going to middle school.

"No problem!" We then see Lynn Jr. wearing a Lincoln costume doing all of his homework. "I pulled in a couple of favors."

"What about eating?" asked Zach.

"I'm a Loud! I'll just eat my Dad's left overs." Lincoln then starts to eat Lynn Sr's left overs.

"Linky, sooner or later you're gonna have to go outside!" said Paige.

"Listen, I've told you but I'm never leaving my house again." said Lincoln.

"Never ever?" questioned Rusty.

"Never ever ever!" confirmed Lincoln.

"Never ever ever ever ever for never ever?!" asked Rusty.

"Never ever never never ever ever never!" replied Lincoln.

"Never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever?!" repeated Rusty.

Lincoln then sighs exasperatedly. "Never ever..."

Lincoln and Rusty: "Never never never never ever never ever never…"

"Alright, Rusty, that is enough!" snapped Lincoln. "Bun-Bun, will you mind showing these five to the door?"

Lincoln then throws Bun-Bun to the door, opening it, and Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach, and an angry Paige leave.

"Thank you, Bun-Bun." said Rusty as he closes the door.

Outside, Paige is still glaring at Lincoln.

"I guess I'll to have to find a new best friend." said Clyde. "Hey, Mr. Grouse!"

Mr. Grouse then pops out of his window. "No!" He then slams his window shut.

"Aww!"

"Don't worry Clyde, we'll get Lincoln to come outside, and then he'll see there's nothing to be afraid of." said Paige.

"And that's when I punch him, right?" asked Rusty, as he holds a Boxing glove.

Paige then gives him a bummed look.

 _Clyde and Paige are bird catching outside the Loud house._

"Look at all the birds out here! Too bad Lincoln's missing out on all the fun!" Said Paige.

Clyde catches a blue jay. "I caught one!" Clyde then puts head in net and his blue jay sticks to his face. "Huh?"

Clyde then gets attacked by the blue jay, making him scream in pain.

"Look at those fools. Risking their lives, bird catching!" said Lincoln. "My new hobby is much more safer, isn't it Bun-bun? Dust collecting!" Lincoln then puts on a pair of glasses and a tiny net and waves it in the air. "I think I caught one!"

"We've got to try something else!" said Paige.

 _Rusty, Liam, and Zach are holding a cake in front of The Loud house._

Rusty, Zach, and Liam: " _Three cheers on your birthday,  
Lincoln! Three cheers for you!"_

"Now you got to blow out the candles and make a wish." said Liam.

"I don't need the wish, Penny." said Lincoln. "Everything I could ever want is right here. In fact, let's sing our own song about the joy of staying indoors."

Lincoln: " _I know of a place  
where you never get harmed.  
_ _A magical place  
with magical charms.  
_ _Indoors! Indoors! Indooooors!  
_ Take it away, Penny!"

The penny lies silently on the floor.

"That penny has the most beautiful voice." said Rusty.

Zach then goes inside the window to angrily point at a smiling Lincoln. "That is it, Loud! We're gonna find you something that's so dang fun that you'll have to come outside!"

 _Cuts to montage_

"Trampoline!" Said Clyde.

Rusty holds an ice cream cone. "Ice cream!"

"surfing!" Said Paige.

Rusty, holds two ice cream cones. "Two ice creams!"

Zach is seen riding on a Ferris wheel. "Ferris wheel!"

The two ice creams are now melting in Rusty's hands. "Still two ice creams!"

Liam struggling with a giant bull. "Bullwrestling!"

Rusty is seen washing an Lincoln's grandpa Alber in a tub. "Washing an old person!"

"Rusty, that's not fun." said Paige.

"It is for me!" said Albert.

 _Lincoln is still eating Lynn Sr's leftovers_.

"Nothing's working, guys!" said Paige.

"What do we do?" asked Rusty,

"I say we take a bath!" suggested Albert.

"Wha...will you get out of here?" snapped Paige.

 _Clyde, Paige, Liam, Zach, and Rusty are hiding behind a bush and Rusty is in a gorilla suit._

"Now remember. Don't jump out until I give the signal!" said Paige.

"Right!" Rusty then zips up his mask.

"All right, Linky. You win. Stay inside forever." said Paige. "Yours is truly the iron will. Now, Rusty!"

Rusty comes out in the gorilla suit and acts crazy like a gorilla.

"Eek! A gorilla! Save us, Linky." said Paige.

"Okay, guys, really. This is your saddest attempt yet. Even Bun-Bun knows that's Rusty in the same costume that he wore for Halloween last year." said Lincoln.

Rusty continues dancing, as Clyde talks. "No, really! You've got to come and save us!"

Suddenly, a second Rusty shows up out of nowhere with an ice cream.

"Hey, Clyde," said #2 Rusty giving Lincoln a startled look. "who's your friend?"

"But you're supposed to be in the gorilla suit." said a confused Clyde.

"I am in the gorilla suit." said Rusty#1 as he unzips the gorilla suit. "I thought I was doing a pretty good job."

"If you're Rusty, then who's that?" asked Zach.

The second Rusty unzips his head, which reveals a real gorilla underneath!

"Ah! A real gorilla!" cried Liam.

"Huh?!" Was all that Lincoln could say.

The gorilla rips out of the Rusty suit it is wearing. Paige, Clyde, Liam, Zach, and Rusty are screaming. The gorilla grabs the five kids and puts them in a bag and repeatedly beats them.

"Oh, my gosh!" said Lincoln. Paige, Clyde, Liam, Zach, and Rusty are still screaming while the gorilla beats them. "This can't be happening!" The gorilla hits the five kids using a chair then beating them some more. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the gorilla can be seen still beating up the sack outside the window; it also does things like dribbling the sack and bouncing on it like it's a ball. "Well, they were asking for it. It's not like I didn't warn them about the dangers of outside. Yes, Bun-Bun, I know they're my two dearest friends in the world, but I told them, I wasn't going outside no matter what." Lincoln says to the stuffed rabbit.

"We can do without the name calling, thank you very much, Used Napkin!" Lincoln said the the napkin.

"I know, Bun-Bun. If I was out there, bagged by an ape, my friends would risk anything to save me." Lincoln then gets up. "And I've got to do the same for them. If I don't come back alive, Bun-Bun, take good care of Lily."

Lily then puts Bun-Bun in her mouth.

"Well, here we go. From the safety of my home, to the outside world." Lincoln gulps and shakes as he reaches for the door. The door shakes as well until Lincoln opens it. "I'm taking my" walks slowly "first step." continues walking. "So far, so good. I think I can do this!"

The wind blows a piece of paper onto his face, making the 12 year old scream. "Oh, dear God, get off of me, get off of me! Bum-Bun! Help me, help me!"

Mr. Grouse waters his plants and rolls his eyes and Lincoln removes the paper off his face. "I'm still alive! I did it! I made it outside! Nothing can stop me now!" The gorilla then grabs Lincoln. "Is it too late to go back inside again?" The gorilla then punches Lincoln in the face.

"It's too late." said Lincoln. "Paige? Clyde? Liam? Zach? Rusty?"

" Yes, Lincoln?" The five kids say I unison.

"I'm sorry I caused all this. I'm not scared of going outside anymore. But I'm terrified of gorillas now." said Lincoln.

"Ah, that's okay, Lincoln. Us too." said Paige.

"You know what I don't understand though?" said Lincoln. "What's the gorilla doing in Royal Woods in the first place?"

The gorilla's eyes then widen. The gorilla puts down Lincoln and takes off his mask to reveal he is Lincoln's sister, Luna, in a Gorilla costume.

"Oh! Well, it's funny you should, uh, you see, Sam, they're on to us!" said Luna.

A zebra rushes onto the screen, and the zebra is just Luna's girlfriend Sam in a costume.

"Let's get outta here!" said Sam in the Zebra costume.

Luna then puts on her gorilla mask and gets on Sam and rides away with her. Lincoln, Paige, Clyde, Liam, Zach, and Rusty are watching Luna ride on Sam into the sunset. Still acting in character.

The screen zooms out to reveal a family watching the episode on TV in bemusement. The father turns to the mother and gives her a confused look, he shakes his head, and turns off the TV.

 **The End!**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **And that's a wrap. Now If you'll excuse I gotta go. This is Issac Flores signing out.**


	14. Chapter 14: Jupiter's Spatula

**Note, I don't own the loud house, all rights go to Viacom and Nickelodeon. I also don't own Spongebob, all rights go to Stephen Hillenber.**

 **Summary!**

 **Lynn Sr. is challenged to a cooking competition with King Jupiter, the Roman God of Lighting and king of the Gods.**

 **Let's begin!**

Chapter 14: Jupiter's Spatula

 _Prologue_

Today was Sunday, May of 2018, Leni was due to Graduate just next month, Lynn Sr. was driving Lincoln in Vanzilla to his new restaurant. Recently, Sergei and his family had to return to Russia so he left his restaurant to Lynn Sr. After a couple of weeks, Lynn Sr. was about readdy to open up his new restaurant.

It was called Lynn's Place.

"We're here." Lynn Sr. said in excitement

Lincoln came out of Vanzilla and saw that Aloha Comrad has now turned into Lynn's palce, which was just a diner with a sign that said 'Lynn's Place!' on it.

"Well come on in." said Lynn Sr.

Father and Son then went in the restaurant. It looked like an average diner and it lacked pizazz. Just like the Krusty Krab.

"Sergie allowed me to use some of his dishes but my famous Lynnsagna is sill there." said Lynn Sr. 'We open in 1 week."

"It looks great dad but what about workers?" asked Lincoln.

Lynn Sr. then thought about it. Since Leni was still employed at Gus' Games and Grub and Lori graduated High School and moved in with Bobby in the city.

"Right, we need someone." said Lynn Sr. "But who is so desperate enough to work at a diner." Lincoln shrugged at this. "We need someone with no life, someone who takes minimum wage, someone who needs work so badly because she or he needs it to pay for something he or she wants. Someone who might be gay as well. But who?"

Just then Luna's girlfriend, Sam Sharp, came in.

"Hey Mr. Loud." said Sam. "I heard your new restaurant is opening soon. Well guess who needs a new job tom pay for a new guitar and necklace for mine and Luna anniversary?"

Lynn Sr. then thought about it for like 2 seconds. "Your hired."

Sam then did a victory dance. "Yeah!"

"Come on, I'll show you your new uniform," said Lynn's Sr. as he showed Sam her new uniform. "My future Daughter-in-law."

Lincoln then looked at his Job application and ripped it apart. He then sighed and went home crying.

 _One week later_

The grand opening was a success, Lynn's Place was so busy and overbooked that he had to ask Rita and Luna for extra help for the night. Through out the entire week everyone was talking about Lynn's Place, Bruce Shroud's 80's restaurant from across the street look lame. Bruce was super mad.

We then see Lincoln and Lynn Sr. browsing through Fry Cook Museum making noises at every rare item they see.

"Behold the ultimate cooking utensil, the golden spatula!" said Lynn Sr.

In front of him was a golden Spatula said to be owned by King Jupiter. It was stuck inside a grease. Francisco tries to pull the spatula out and fails.

"Hey Dad, look what it says here." Lincoln then reads the plaque. "Many have tried to pull the spatula from this ancient grease but all have failed."

"Only a fry cook worthy of King Jupiter himself can wield..." continued Lynn Sr.

"...the golden spatula. Wow!" Lynn Sr. and Lincoln said in unison.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! Take a picture of me and the spatula!" Lynn Sr. said as he runs up to the spatula and holds it. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Lincoln is about to take a picture until.

"Excuse me, do you know where the menu section is?" asked an old lady.

"Menu section? That's easy, it's over that way." Lynn Sr. says as he pulls the spatula out and gray clouds appear above him. "Uh-oh."

The old lady in a deep voice says "Holy smokes!" and runs away.

"Rude. Hey, the light changed." said Lincoln.

"Uhh, Lincoln..."

Just then a lightning bolts strike

"Hold on, almost there." said Lincoln as clouds open to a mysterious figure comes out that is known as...

King Jupiter appears. He wore a to toga with sandals. He has white hair, white beard, and was very muscular. He was basically Zeus from Greek mythology, but he's Jupiter, the Roman God of Lighting. He's totally different from Zeus. Okay no he's not.

"Yes, yes, at last! Someone worthy of being the royal fry cook. Who has freed the spatula from the grease?" asked King Jupiter.

"Uhh, I did, Mr. Jupiter, sir. Lynn Loud Sr.." said Lynn Sr.

"A fine jest, boy. You are but a lowly guy." said King Jupiter. Lynn Sr. goes droopy each time he is insulted. "Puny, insignificant, a commoner. Therefore you could never be fry cook to a god and this is why it is funny!" King Jupiter then laughs. "Now step aside as I seek out the true fry cook." King Jupiter then searches for the real spatula taker. "No, no. Mmm-hmm, you're too short, no..." soon comes up to a hot dog stand. "Ah!"

"But, but..." said Lynn Sr.

"A purveyor of foods." said King Jupiter as he chuckles. "Yes, you must be my new fry cook."

"Uhh, sorry, King Jupiter. I don't make them. I just sell them." said the Hot Dog Vendor.

"Then who pulled out the spatula?" asked King Jupiter.

"Uh, he did. " said the Hot Dog Vendor as he points to Lynn Sr.

King Neptune then laughs a second time. "It is even funnier a second time!" He then destroys the hot dog stand with fist. "You there, the one with the blue hat!" He said to Francisco.

"Who, me?" asked Francisco.

"You have the physique of Atlas!" said King Jupiter.

"Thanks, I work out." said Francisco.

King Neptune then laughs. "Make poses with me!"

"Okay!"

Both then proceed show off their muscles "Body slam!" they body slam each other.

"You pulled the spatula from the grease!" said King Jupiter

"Nope, that was Mr. Loud." said Francisco.

Lynn Loud Sr. then smiles.

King Neptune then gets a little peeved. "This joke has gone far enough! Where's my fry cook?" Everyone then runs except Lincoln. King Jupiter knew that Lincoln looked less likely to be a fry cook, but he did have better hair then Lynn Sr. "Certainly you with your prodigious girth would know who can flip a burger to suit a royal palate!" Lincoln, confused since his strength was only below that of a puppy, points to Lynn Sr. "What? Am I expected to believe this bald-ish man is royal fry cook material? I don't suppose you have any proof?" Lincoln then shows King Jupiter the photo he took of Lynn Sr. holding the spatula. "Ha! This thing is unfit to even scrub the royal tail fin! And besides, it's not just enough to pull a spatula from a greasy griddle. There are certain qualities that a royal fry cook must have."

"Like?" asked Lynn Sr.

"The royal fry cook must be, you know, left-handed." said King Jupiter

"Actually, I'm ambidextrous." Lynn Sr. says as he shows off his ambidextrous moves.

King Jupiter then snaps fingers."Also, the royal fry cook wears red underwear." Lynn Sr. then shows his red underwear. "No, blue." Lynn Sr. shows his blue underwear. "Uh, The royal fry cook's wallet contains..." Lynn S. takes out his wallet. "His big toes are..." Lynn Sr. gets ready to show something about his foot. "Uhh, he has six..."

Lincoln then contemptuously mocks Neptune. "He is the new royal fry cook and you..."

"Silence!" shouted King Jupiter as he zaps Lincoln.

"Is it hot in here or what?" asked Lincoln as he falls over.

Lynn Sr. then gasps. "Lincoln! You hurt my friend! You're not a king, you're a bully and a liar!"

King Jupiter then grabs Lynn Sr. "So, little one, you think you have what it takes to become my royal fry cook? I will prove your worthlessness. You shall be tested with a challenge!"

Lincoln ,faint, down below, mocks Neptune again. "Bring it on! my dad can handle any..." Lincoln gets zapped again. "Ouch."

"Your son's arrogance will cost you dearly. There will be two challenges." said King Jupiter.

Lincoln mocks Neptune again. "Only two? What are two challenges to someone like my dad, Lynn Sr.?" Lincoln gets zapped again.

"Three challenges!" proclaimed King Jupiter.

"Three?" Lincoln laughed contemptuously as he mocks Neptune with sarcasm. "Three challenges is nothing. Might as well make it 500 challenges!" Lincoln gets zapped again.

"Enough!" shouted King Jupiter as Lincoln gets zapped into a dust pile.

"He'll settle for one." said dust Lincoln.

"There will be but one challenge. You will face me in: The Ultimate Cook-Off!" said King Jupiter.

"I will accept your challenge if you fix my son." said Lynn Sr.

"Ah, yes, the white haired one. I shall restore him." said King Jupiter as Lincoln gets zapped to normal.

"Dad? Dad?!" Lincoln turns around as we see that his face is now on the bottom of his body above his legs. "Dad? Oh, there you are!"

"How you feeling?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Pretty good." said Lincoln "Say, have you gotten taller?"

"And now, see the fate that may lie ahead." King Jupiter then summons the clouds. "For if some minute chance you meet the challenge, your reward will be great." opens the clouds. "Behold!" King Jupiter shows Brian Stepanek taking a shower and he screams; Jupiter quickly closes the portal and blushes. "Hehe. Whoopsie! Now, behold!" He then opens the clouds again and shows the city of Olympus. "My beloved home of Olympus. A prize worthy of Apollo. You will reside here in this glorious palace, cook only for me, and be a god! The god of fry cook!"

"Hey, that sounds pretty good." said Lincoln.

But if you should not succeed, you must give up fry cooking forever!" said King Jupiter. "What do you say?'

"I'm ready." said Lynn Sr.

"Very well then. To the Jupite-dome!"

 _At the Jupite-dome._

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ultimate Cook-Off!" said Flip. Everyone cheers "All right, mates. First to a thousand lasagnas wins. Shake hands." King Jupiter and Lynn Sr. shake hands. Lynn Sr.'s arm turns red.

"May the best man win." said Lynn Sr.

"Go back to your corners and when the bell sounds, come out cooking!" said then talks to Lynn Sr. "Don't worry lad, I have total confidence in you."

Flip has a lot of money in his hands. "Put it all on Jupiter!"

"I'm not good enough to cook in Olympus, Lincoln. I should have never taken the challenge." said Lynn Sr.

"Don't give up on your dream, dad! People used to tell me: 'Lincoln, you'll never amount to anything. You'll always have your head in the clouds.' Well, just look at me now." said Lincoln. Just then bell dings. "Go get 'em, tiger!"

 **(Keep in mind, I don't know much about cooking Lasagnas so all this information is from online.)**

King Jupiter starts making his Lasagnas and so does Lynn Sr.

King Jupiter makes his very quickly with help from citizens of Royal Woods and his magic. Lynn Sr. takes his time going through each important step to make sure his Lynn-sagna comes out right. King Jupiter summons large amounts of wheat from the ground and zaps them into noodles.

King Jupiter summons the sausages and beef, and summons the Vulcan, the God of crafting to slice them all. Lynn Sr. makes sure a tomato is perfectly aligned. He carefully slices the tomato with the golden spatula.

King Jupiter zaps the garlic, while Lynn Sr. rubs sticks to create a fire. King Jupiter uses magic to cook hundreds of noodles, beef, sausage, ad garlic. Lynn Sr. patiently waits for the meat to cook above the campfire.

King Jupiter uses magic to assemble the Lasagnas. King Jupiter laughs while the Lasagnas rain down. Lynn Sr. puts ketchup on two tomatoes to apply faces on them. He applies a cheese "blanket," kisses a tomatoe.

Lynn Sr. then starts reading a bedtime story to the tomatoes. "Once upon a time..."

King Jupiter still laughs, while the Lasagnas assemble in a square-based pyramid. Lynn Sr. puts the top finished Lynn-sagna on his one plate. "Perfect!"

In the end the score is King Jupiter: 1000 Lynn Sr.: 1

"I win!" cheered King Jupiter. Everyone then cheers but Lynn Sr. "Loser! Free Lasagnas for everyone!"

Everyone chews a bite out of the Lasagnas that King Jupiter made and they spit it out immediately. "Fools! Have you no taste buds? There's nothing wrong with these, they're delicious!." King Jupiter then sniffs one. "Ooh."

Everyone complains different complaints that King Jupiter needs to try one of his Lasagnas.

"You can eat it all,"

"come one!"

"Chew it!"

"Why don't you eat it?"

"Try it!"

"Eat it! Eat it!"

King Jupiter throws his Lasagna out. "Okay, mine's no good. But what makes you think his will be any better?" King Jupiter grabs a Lynn-sagna from Lynn Sr. "Give me that!" King Jupiter eats it and begins to like it. "Mmmm. Why it tastes so good, I think I'd like to try it a second time!" King Jupiter spits it out and eats it again; the crowd groans in disgust.

"So, uhh, what do you think?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Yours is superior. Therefore, I concede to you, Lynn Loud Sr., you win." said King Jupiter.

Everyone cheers.

Linoln and Lynn Sr both begin to dance "Yeah! We're going to Olympus! We're going to Olympus!"

King Jupiter then laughs.

"What's so funny?" asked Lynn Sr.

You, Lynn Sr." said King Jupiter. "That repulsive white haired freak in my palace? There's only room enough for one white haired man in my palace."

"You mean, my family can't come?" asked Lynn Sr.

"No, of course not." said King Jupiter.

"And my friends?" questioned Lynn Sr.

"Ah, the only friend you need, dear boy, is the royal grill." said King Jupiter

Lincoln is now crying and wiping his tears with a tissue. "It was nice knowing you, daddy!"

Flip walks up to Lynn Sr crying. "I know, Flip, I'll miss you too."

"I lost me bet!" said Flip in tears.

"Come Lynn Sr., grab your things! It's time to depart..." said King Jupiter as a 2-seater bike appears. "To Olympus!"He then rings the bell.

Lynn Sr. then begins to cry. "I... I... I don't wanna go!"

"It's too late now." said King Jupiter. "I can't live without your burgers. You're going to be a god and like it!" King Jupiter then zaps Lynn Sr. and he becomes a muscular god. But being the same size, he looks a little strange. "Maybe we do have a problem."

Lynn Sr, in a booming voice then says "Wait, Jupiter! I have another idea!"

 _Cut to Lincoln walking in 'Lynn's Place' still looking the same when King Jupiter changed him back to normal but with his face on the bottom._

"Good morning, Loud crew." boomed Lincoln

"Hi, Linky. What'll you have?" asked Sam. But do to Sam's beauty, Lincoln drools stupidly. Then Sam hears King Jupiter shout. "Can you excuse me, Linky?"

Sam then calls Lynn Sr. "Mr. Loud, our trainee is having trouble."

"I'm on it." said Lynn Sr.

We then see King Jupiter, in apron, in the kitchen trying to cook Lynn-sagna and failing.

"The accursed stove has burnt my finger. Feel thine own wrath, stove!" King Jupiter then uses his powers to zap the stove. "Haha!"

"What did I tell you about using your powers, trainee?" asked Lynn Sr.

King Jupiter Sighs. Embarrassedly puts arms behind his back. "Uh... Perfect Lynn-sagnas are made with love, not magic."

 **Fin!**

 **Please note that this will be the last Loud House/Spongebob fanfict that I will be posting as a one shot. As of now, they will all go directly to 'Lincoln Orange shirt' I hope that clears it up okay. So please go favorite and read 'Lincoln Orangeshirt'.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. Until next time. This is Issac Flores, signing out.**


	15. Chapter 15: Challenge Week!

**Author's note: i don't own the loud house, nor do i own Spongebob, all rights go to Viacom, those greedy jerk faces!**

 **chapter 15: Challenge week. (Pre-hibernation week parody)**

 **Summary time**

 **Lincoln helps Lynn complete multiple tasks in order to help her win a prize. But soon finds out her tasks are harmful to normal people. Will Lincoln man up and do the deeds. Probably not.**

 **Let's start**

Today is a beautiful winter morning, school was out for three weeks for the hollidays, Lynn was currently lifting weights

"Ten Thousand!" Lynn said as she put the weights down. "Phew, that was tough." Lynn then called for Lincoln "Lincoln! I need more weights!"

Lincoln then came in Lucy and Lynn's room carrying a ton of weights.

"Can't you carry the weights Lynn?" asked Lincoln.

"Sorry, I'm leaving it to you little dude." said Lynn.

"What's the occasion anyways?" asked Lincoln.

Lynn, who was doing jumping jacks, said "I told you, I'm participating in the Super Sports Challenge!"

"What's that." asked Lincoln.

Lynn is now doing sit ups "it's when you do every sport, take a picture of yourself doing all the sports" Lynn then grabs a bottle of water "send the picture to those S.S.C. guys, and after you do all that, you'll get a trophy from those S.S.C. guys!" Lynn then drinks the water.

"Is there a challenge for watching all super heroe movies?" asked Lincoln.

"There is but you have to watch all of them, even the bad ones, in order of release." replied Lynn.

"Well, can I help you?" asked Lincoln.

"You can't dude. It's for athletes only." said Lynn then throws the bottle away but Lincoln catches it.

"Lynn, you may not have noticed but I am 100% ath-lete

Lynn is now doing push ups "Linc, we have no time for chit chatter. We need to hurry!" Lynn then shows Lincoln a calendar that shows that the deadline is on December 23rd. "The Deadline is in one week Lincoln, that's next saturday."

"But Lynn, that only gives us 1, 2, 3... (gasp) 168 more ours of fun!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Your telling me, and there's so many sports we gotta try. We gotta climb some things." said Lynn.

"Climb!"

"We gotta jump!"

"Jump!"

"We gotta ride!"

"Ride!"

"I just wanna win that trophy." Lynn then starts to cry.

"Wait Lynn..." Lincoln started.

"What will my sisters say if I don't win the trophy?" asked Lynn.

"Lynn, it's clear that you can't do this all alone" Lynn then gasped at what Lincoln said "but with the help of me, you can win that trophy in no time."

"I'm really glad you'll be able to help me Linc. Because for the next seven days it's gonna be you, me, and these sweatbands!" Lynn then holds up sweatbands.

 _Later the Loud family is at a snowy mountain._

The Loud family were at snowy mountain skiing. Lori wasn't there because she already graduated at moved in with Bobby in the big city to go to college. Lincoln did miss her sometimes. Lincoln and Lynn were skiing down a steep hill in an attempt to get a good photo of Lynn doing said sport. Lynn was faster than Lincoln. She was sliding down the mountain so fast she hits Rita by accident. Lukily she was okay.

Leni and Lucy was also skiing but when Lynn past the, she altered their clothes. Leni is then seen wearing a jogging outfit while Lucy is now on a tricycle holding a lollipop and a paddleball, and is wearing princess pony clothing.

Leni then gives Lucy an odd look.

"Um... I can explain." Lucy told Leni

"I'm hotter than a history-smoked sausage! Woo-hoo!" said Lynn.

Lynn then made it to the bottom of the hill.

Lincoln was just far behind though.

Meanwhile Lana and Lola were building a snowman (P.S. I hate Frozen!).

"Maybe if we sing that song, he'll come to life." suggested Lana.

"Ready?!" asked Lola.

Lana and Lola then started to sing. "Oh, there once was a snowman..."

They were interrupted when Lincoln rides into the snowman.

"Life's as extreme as you want to make it!" Lincoln told his sisters as he jumps to the bottom.

"Maybe we didn't sing it right." said Lola.

Lincoln then flies toward the ground. When he hits it, two of bones are sticking out.

"Yeah."

 _cut to Lynn and Lincoln standing in Lynn's room._

"Whew, what a workout." Lincoln then pulls out his right arm and shows its damages. "I'm going to be feeling this tomorrow." His arm falls to the ground. "Ow."

"I got to say, I'm impressed with you, Lincoln. You're making this the best sports week ever." said Lynn.

"Well, I'd better get to my room before Charles chews up the bed again." Lincoln sighs as he lifts up his left leg and moves it alternately with the other over to his house. Later, it's nighttime and he is finally crawling into bed. "Good night Gary." He then falls asleep. Then Lynn pushes a button which launches Lincoln out of his bed and into a lake. Lincoln is now a block of ice. Lynn jumps in and becomes a block of ice.

"Nothing like a refreshing morning dip, huh, Lincoln?" asked Lynn

Lincoln, shivering, could only say "W-what h-happened to s-sleeping?" Lynn pulls down a calendar]

"We'll have time for sleep later! We only got three days for fun." Lynn then swims away. "Well hurry now! The giant alligators like to feed at this hour!"

 _Later_

We see Lincoln lifting a bowling ball into a tube. Lynn blows her whistle giving the signal and Lincoln runs to the end and picks up a few jacks before the bowling ball hits him on his head. Lynn does the same thing and the bowling ball hits her head. "Isn't this great?"

"Yeah! I've never played extreme jacks before!" said Lincoln

 _Cut to Lynn and Lincoln with giant q-tips_

"Okay Lincoln, this one's going to be fun. We just whack each other with these giant ear cleaners 'til one of us falls off." said Lynn as she lifts hers up. "On your mark... get set..."

"Lynn, are you sure we're supposed to be standing up here?" asked Lincoln

"Go!" Lynn then hits Lincoln off the tower Needle.

Lincoln lands on a fire hydrant. Lynn rides up on a two-seated bike. "Come on, Lincoln. We're goin' for a tandem ride through the park!"

"Gee, that sounds safe! I mean, fun." said Lincoln. He then gets up but leaves a piece of himself on the fire hydrant. He jumps on the bike. "Ok, I'm ready!'

The Intense music plays once again, making Lincoln grow worried. Lynn then speeds off on the tandem bike. "I thought you said we were riding through the park, Lynn!"

"I did, Lincoln, the industrial park!" They ride into a giant factory. "This is where the real action is!" Lynn pedals on barbed wire. "This part gets pretty technical! Yee-haw! Now for the speed course. Hold on!" They ride through a conveyor belt with a giant crunching mouth at the end. "I hope we make it!" bike begins to fall to the ground fast. Lincoln could only scream. "I'm havin' fun, too!"

As they hit the ground, Lincoln melts into a puddle. Sandy tosses a fishing rod on him. "Wake up, slowpoke." Scene scrolls over to show a plane _. "_ We're going fly-fishing."

"My sister's trying to kill me! Any more of these stunts and I'll be reduced to a puddle!" Lincoln thinks to himself as he sees his shoe floating. "Wait a minute, I've got to talk my way out of this! Lynn, I think I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Lynn.

"Well, it's just that I'm feeling sort of..." Lincoln starts but his mouth melts away from his eyes. He pulls it back up. "I just feel like maybe I need to..." his mouth melts away again. Lynn puts her hand over his mouth.

"Hold that thought, Lincoln! 'Cause it's time for a down-home favorite!" Lynn then holds up a piece of hay. Pantera plays again. "Find the hay in the needle stack!" throws it in a giant pile of needles.

 _Cut to inside the needle pile where Lincoln is covered in needles and still getting poked with them._

"Did you find it?" asked Lynn.

"Not yet." replied Lincoln.

"Well I'm going to look over here." said Lynn.

You do that." Lincoln then digs a hole underground then emerges.

"Found it, Lincoln!" announced Lynn as Lincoln runs away. "Come on. Best two out of three."

"Gotta hide! Gotta hide!"Lincoln looks at his house. "Home? No. Charles can't keep a secret." Looks at the couch. "Under a couch? It's so original!" Lincoln says as he jumps for the rock, his pants get stuck on a small rose bush.

"Lincoln?!" called Lynn. Lincoln struggles to get free and eventually does but leaves his shirt and pants stuck on the plant. "Lincoln?" Lynn walks up to Lincoln's shirt and pants. "Where are you, little white-haired dude?" Lynn then gasps as she sees Lincoln's clothes "Lincoln's orange shirt! And all his other little dressins! But... but... he always folds his clothes before running around in the nude! Something terrible must have happened to him!"

 _At Lynn's place_

We cut to Lynn Sr.'s place where, business is booming. Until Lynn Jr. comes place.

"Alright, listen up, y'all! I'm rounding up a search party! Lincoln's gone missing!" announced Lynn Jr.

Chandler smiles funnily at Paige, thinking that thee others will not look for Lincoln. But Paige gives Chandler an angry look.

"Man the lifeboats!" said Paige as Chandler frowns because they will search for Lincoln.

"Alpha Team, you search uptown. Gold Team searches downtown. Any questions?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Gold Team rules!" said Francisco.

Now get movin'!" said Lynn Jr. as crowd yelling.

Becky puts a Lost poster with a picture of Lincoln. "Lincoln?" Cuts to Lynn and the search party. "Someone look up there." Lynn pops out of a sewer. "Put your doors, and friends into it!" cut to searching in the sulfur fields. "Come on! He could be anywhere in these sulfur fields!"

Rusty looks in a spout.

"Hey SpongeBob!"a blast of sulfur hits Rusty in the face. "Well…,at least I still have my personality."

"Check in this here moist cave!" Liam, Zach and Paige walk in shouting for SpongeBob then run out, realizing the cave is actually a three-eyed sea elephant.

"Status report!" said Lynn Jr.

Boy Jordan, covered in Poison Sea Urchins. "He's not at the Poison Sea Urchin cove."

"Well, look again!" ordered Lynn Jr.

Cristina, covered in leeches. "He's not at the leech farm."

"Well, look again!" said Lynn Jr.

"He's not in my thoughts." said Chandler.

"Well, think again!"

 _Cut to Lynn Jr., in a watch tower, talking into a megaphone_

"Attention Royal woods, the time has come to double, no, triple our efforts!" said Lynn Jr.

"How about a break?! We've been at it for days!" recommended Chandler.

"Think about children!" said Luna's girlfriend, Sam as she holds up her tired out little brother, Simon Sharp. He looked like he was 6 years old and he was about to knock out any second.

"That's a good idea! Use the children to crawl into small places you couldn't normally reach." said Lynn Jr.

Joey whispering to Chaz. "This is a load of barnacles."

"I heard that! No one's going anywhere until we find Lincoln!" scolded Lynn Jr.

"Uh... uh, wait!" says Francisco as he picks up Zach. "Uh, here he is!"

"That ain't Lincoln! Lincoln is taller!" said Lynn Jr.

Francisco shapes Zach into Lincoln's height.

Zach, in a poor imitation of Lincoln, says "I'm ready! I'm ready!"

"No you ain't!" corrected Lynn Jr.

Rusty holds up Clyde, in a white haired Wig.

"I found Lincoln!" announced Rusty

"That's just a Clyde in a white wig. Besides, his shirt is orange ." corrected Lynn Jr.

Tad holds up an orange. "Uh... here he is! Hey, can I go home now?"

Lynn Jr. becomes annoyed.

"Oh, look! He's up in the sky!" Dana said pointing to the sky.

Lynn then looks only to see nothing.

Lynn then looked back and found everyone gone "They must have gone to look some more." Lynn then continues to look through the house, making it a mess, trying to look for Lincoln. "Lincoln, where are you?!" Lynn then checks Lori and Leni's room "You in here?!" when she checks, she finds nothing "NOPE!" Lynn then checks every room until she can't find any evidence of Lincoln there. "Where are you Lincoln?" Lynn then started to cry a little.

Lynn then went outside to and lifted Charles dog house "Are you in here, Lincoln?" But Lynn just sees Lucy on a tricycle holding a lollipop and a paddleball, while wearing princess pony clothing.

Lucy then says "Uhh, I can explain."

Everyone, including the Loud Sister, minus Lori, because she's in the city living with Bobby and going to college, Lucy, because she's busy putting the goth name in shame, Leni, only God knows where she's at, and Lynn Jr. for obviouse reasons, is now hiding under the couch.

"That girl's gone crazy!" Said Dana.

"But she'll never look under a couch." said Chaz.

"You said it! Lynn'll never find us!" giggled Lincoln. Everyone glares at Lincoln and throws him out] Hey wait, you don't understand!

Chandler then pops out from under the couch. "Oh look, it is I, Lincoln, out here in the open."

Lynn Jr. turns around. "Lincoln?"

Lincoln screams in horror. "C'mon, let me back in! You don't understand!"

Lynn Jr. hugs Lincoln. "Oh, Lincoln, I was so worried! I thought something terrible happened!" grabs his arm. "Come on. There's just enough time to go atom smashing." Lynn runs but Lincoln is not moving.

"Lynn, wait!" said Lincoln.

"There's no time to wait! that challenge!" Lynn pulls on Lincoln's arm.

"Lynn, you've got to make time! This is important!" said Lincoln, making Lynn let go of Lincoln's arm. "I...am a man! Lincoln holds up a razor. "OK, Sandy, I...I...I...I...I can't play with you anymore! I just can't take the games! They're tearing me apart!" Lincoln then rips off his shoe and throws it on the ground then holds onto Lynn's legs crying. "There, I said it! Now just promise we can still be friends. Please, Lynn? This isn't easy, I..."

He notices Lynn has fallen asleep

"Lynn?." Lincoln then chuckles a little. "I never thought I'd say it, but thank Jupiter for exhaustion!" Lincoln laughs and falls asleep.

Leni returning with grocery bags and an ice cream, sees her parents, her remaining sister, her friends, Luna's girlfriend Sam and her little brother Simon, Lincoln's girlfriend Paige,Clyde, Chandler, Rusty, Zach, and Liam, under her couch,but their eyes are only showing, making it hard to identify them. "Who are you people?!"

 **The End!**

 **I just graduated High School. That's all I wanted to write as an author's note. Anyways, please leave a review. Until then this is Issac Flores signing out.**


	16. Chapter 16: Help wanted

**Note, I don't own the loud house or Spongebob, all rights go to Viacom and Nickelodeon.**

 **This fanfic is dedicated to the Late Stephen Hillenberg, the creator of Spongebob Squarepants. Stephen Hillenberg was one of my personal heroes and he was taken away from us a million times too soon. Rest in peace Mr. Hillenberg. Say high to Stan Lee for us.**

 **Chapter 16: Help Wanted!**

 **summary**

 **Lincoln decides to apply for a job at Lynn's place. That's pretty much all you need to know.**

 **Let's do this.**

Our story starts off at Lincoln's room. After Leni graduated High School, she got a scholorship at fashion school, who'd figure, and was the second Loud sibling to leave the home, Lincoln took this opportunity and moved into her now empty room. It was Saturday, second week of January 2019, so that mean Lincoln could goof off today. But he's not. Because today Lincoln Loud will be applying at His Dad's restaurant. Lynn's place.

The alarm clock went off but Lincoln turned it off a split second later. "Gonna have to beat me next time alarm clock." Lincoln was already in his normal clothes and was ready for his biggest adventure. getting a job at age 12. Lincoln then looked at his faithful pooch, Charles. 'Today's the big day, Charles."

"Woof!" barked Charles, as he followed Lincoln the garage/family gym.

"Gotta be in top physical condition for today, Charles." Lincoln said to Charles.

Lincoln then goes inside his small gym room that has a sign that reads 'I Love Pain.' Taking deep breaths, he prepares to lift a barbell that is balanced by two lightweight stuffed animals. He sticks out his chest, but almost passes out because he can barely lift it. He drops it, and it makes a 'squeak' noise. "I'm ready!

Lincoln then runs outside and towards Lynn's place. "I'm ready, I'm ready, This is a spongebob Rip off!"

After a while o running Lincoln finally makes it to Lynn's place "There it is. The finest eating establishment ever established for eating: Lynn's Place, home of the Lynn-sagna. With a Help Wanted sign in the window. Ever since my dad opened his restaurant back at May of 2018 where one weeks later we had an encounter with King Jupiter **(go back and read chapter 14)** , I've been dreaming of this moment. I'm gonna go in there, march straight to my dad, look 'im straight in the eye' Lincoln breaks the fourth wall and looks the reader in the eye, "lay it on the line and... I can't do this!"

Lincoln then starts to run home, but Clyde stops him. "Uh, Clyde!"

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Clyde tauntingly

"I was just..." started Lincoln.

"No you're not. You're going to the Lynn's Place and get that job." encouraged Clyde.

"I can't, don't you see? I'm not good enough." whined Lincoln.

"Whose first words were 'may I take your order'?" asked Clyde

"Mine were." answered Lincoln. " I have no idea why though."

"Who made a spatula out of toothpicks in wood shop?" asked Clyde

"I did." replied Lincoln. "I really don't know why I did that though."

Clyde then grimaces and contorts twice while trying to come up with a good third line "Who's a, uh, who's uhh, oh! Who's a white haired comic book lovin kid who goes to middle school?"

"I am." said Lincoln

Who's ready?" asked Clyde

"I'm ready!" said Lincoln

"Who's ready?" said Lincoln

"I'm ready!" said Lincoln

"Who's ready?" asked Clyde

"I'm ready!" Lincoln then runs toward the Lynn's place.

Luna's girlfriend, Sam Sharpe, is seen cleaning graffiti on the restaurant's windows, with the word 'loser,' on it, sees Lincoln. "Oh I wonder what Lincoln needs?"

Lincoln continues to march top Lynn's place. "I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! Go, Lincoln! Go, Lincoln! Go, Lincoln! Go, self!" Sam looks at the Help Wanted sign, screams, and runs inside, remembering full well how Lynn Sr. doesn;t want to hire Lincoln due to him being only twelve and in 7th grade.

Sam then runs up to Lynn Sr. "Mr. Loud! Hurry, before it's too late, I gotta tell you-"

Sam gets interrupted by Lincoln.

"Permission to come aboard crew, captain." Lincoln said in a deep deep voice. "I've been training that last couple of months for the day I could join the Lynn's Place crew." Lincoln then goes back to his normal voice "and now I'm ready." Lincoln then trips on shoe lace. His fall causes him to bounce against the ceiling. Lincoln shouts and blurts incomprehensibly while his bounces and ricochets around the building accelerate. He then rolls to a stop at the feet of Sam and Lynn Sr. "So, uh, when do I start dad?"

"Well, son, it looks like you don't even have your resume." Said Lynn Sr.

"But dad, please. I'll prove I'm fry cook material. Ask Sam, she'll vouch for me." Said Lincoln.

Lynn Sr. and Sam quickly walk away from Lincoln.

Sam then takes a deep breath and says "No." Lynn Sr. then winks. They head back to Lincoln.

"Well, Linc, we'll give you a test, and if you pass, you'll be on our staff." Said Lynn Sr. "Go out and fetch me..." Lincoln takes out a notepad "a, uh, hydrodynamic spatula..." Lincoln quickly jots down what he says, "with, um, port-and-starboard-attachments, and, uh... turbo drive. And don't come back 'til you get one.

Lynn Sr. then gives Lincoln and Orange shirt with the restaurant's logo 'Lynn's place' on it. SpongeBob sees how he looks in a mirror, there are sparkles on his shirt and he has a huge smile.

"Don't worry dad." Lincoln then reads his paper "One hydrodynamic spatula, with port-and-starboard attachments, turbo drive, coming right up, Sir!"

"Carry on!" Lynn Sr. says as Lincoln leaves, "he'll give up soon enough."

"You're terrible. A hydro-what?" Sam and Lynn Sr. Then have a good laugh.

Cut to outside Lincoln is shown leaving the Area. As Lincoln fades out of sight, a buse drives towards the Lynn's place from the opposite direction.

"Hey! Hey! Please! Passengers are to stay seated and not put their hands out the window!" informed the bus driver. The then bus stops in front of Lynn's place and the doors open.

Lynn Sr. stops laughing.

"That sounded like hatch doors." Lynn Sr. said. and sniffs repeatedly "Do you smell it? That smell. A kind of smelly smell. A smelly smell that smells... smelly." He then gets bulgy eyes

"High school football players." Lynn Sr. whispered to Sam.

"What?" asked Sam.

"highschool football players!" Shouted Lynn Sr.

A group of high school foot ball players a cheerleaders led by Lynn Sr. Daughter, Lynn Jr, get out of the buse and rush inside the Lynn's place, crowding, repeating the word "food" over and over again.

" Please, please, quiet!" shouted Sam, making The football players and cheerleaders stop talking "Is this any way to behave, hmmm?"

"Food!" Said Lynn Jr.

"Could we show a little decency and form a neat, single file line in front of the register?" Sam asked the crowd.

The crowd are quiet at first, then pick up Lynn Sr. and Sam, as their cries of 'Food!' become more intense.

 _Cut to Barg'N-Mart as Lincoln enters._

Lincoln singing to himself, "Barg'N-Mart, Barg'N-Mart, meeting all of your spatula needs."

 _Cut back to Lynn's Place_

Lynn Sr. And Sam are being tossed around like a ship in a storm.

"All hands on the steering wheel! Get your breaks out of your pants!" Said Lynn Sr. to Sam.

"One single file line was all I asked!" Panicked Sam.

Lynn Sr. and Sam are thrown up in the air "Batten down the hatches, Ms Sharp!" they get thrown back up again "We're taking on water, Ms. Sharp!" they get thrown back up again, with Lynn Sr. clutching Sam "I want my mommy, Ms Sharp!"

 _cut to Barg'N-Mart_

Lincoln is now singing "Do do do do do do, spatula, spatula, port-and-starboard attachments"

 _cut back to Lynn's place._

"Help!" Screamed Sam.

"Climb, miss Sharp! Climb!" Lynn Sr. Tells Sam as They climb the mast, while the crowed try to get them down. The crowed then form a big wave.

Crowed: Food! Food!

"This is the end! Goodbye, Ms. Sharp!" Lynn Sr admitted defeat.

They cry, but then as all Hope seems lost, Lincoln comes in with red lights flashing and flying with the spatula, singing a heroic tune.

"Permission to come aboard captain! Da da da da da da da! Da da da da da da da da da da! Did someone order a spatula?"

Sam and Lynn Sr. were stuttering while shocked at the Lincoln getting the hydrodynamic spatula.

"That's right! One hydrodynamic spatula with" two spatulas then pop out on the sides of the previous one "port-and-starboard attachments, and lets not forget the turbo drive!" the two extending spatulas twirl around and smack Sam and Lynn Sr in the face. "Would you believe they only had one in stock? To the kitchen!" Lincoln then gets out a mega phone and speaks to the jocks and cheerleaders "Who's hungry?!"

Tiny Tim's "Living in the Sunlight, Loving in the Moonlight" plays while Lincoln serves up Lynn-sagna after Lynn-sagna. Numerous Lynn-sagna are launched through the opening window to the hungry Football players. Eventually, all of the football players are served and Lincoln then serves all the cheerleaders the Lynn-sagna and they leave on the bus.

Lincoln then blows on his spatula, being thankful he saved the day.

Lynn Jr. then came right back in a gave Lincoln a tip. "Thanks bro!"

 _Cut to later._

We see Lynn Sr celebrating with a huge load of cash the high school foot ball players and cheerleaders left.

"That was the finest fast-foodsmanship I've ever seen, Lincoln. Welcome aboard." Lynn Sr. Then gives Lincoln a name tag.

"Three cheers for Lincoln! Hip-hip!" Said Lynn Sr.  
"Hooray!"  
"Hip-hip."  
"Hooray."  
"Hip-hip."  
"Hooray."

"I'll be in my office, counting up the booty." Lynn Sr. Then wheels a wheelbarrow piled with the enormous stack of cash to his office.

Sam then turned to Lincoln.

"Well Linky, I gotta Hand it to you, you came in on our hour of need and saved us... and, oh come here!" Sam then hugged Lincoln tightly.

"Awe shucks your making me blush." Lincoln said as he hugged his new co worker.

Clyde then came in. "Good morning, Lynn's place crew!"

"What would you like to order, Clyde?" Asked Sam with a smile as she got behind the cash register.

"One Lynn-sagna, please." Requested Clyde.

The instrumental to "Living in the Sunlight, Loving in the Moonlight" starts playing as Lincoln flies back to the kitchen, using his spatula, and a score of Lynn-sagna is immediately fired through the servery, which collide with Clyde and sending him flying out of the Lynn's place.

Cuts to Lynn's place exterior; crashing noises are heard as Clyde is thrown out screaming

"Lincoln, calm down!" Sam desperately tried to calm Lincoln as he once again goes over the top in cooking "try not to break that stuff." Something is then broken. "Mr. Loud come see your new employee!"

 **fin.**

 **So what happened, I haven't updated since June 12th, well you see, I got so busy with other stuff so sorry. I started College And I'm writing a book but I won't be going into detail on that. But I guess I'm back and happy new year everyone.**

 **Big shout out to Mr. Animator for his constant Sponge House uploads that kept me from abandoning this story. Thanks for inspiring me to continue this series. I recommend you read his Sponge House fic. Because it's great.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. Until next time. This is Issac Flores, signing out.**


	17. Chapter 17: Rock-A-Bye Birdie

**Author's note: i don't own the loud house, nor do i own Spongebob, all rights go to Viacom.**

 **chapter 17: Rock-A-Bye Birdie (Rock-A-Bye Bivalve parody)**

 **Summary time**

 **Lincoln and Clyde find a baby Blue Jay and decide to raise it.**

 **Let's start**

Our Story begins with Lincoln as he runs outside to retrieve the newspaper. Today was the star of Spring break and was also Lincoln's day off from work. Well sorta due to Lincoln being 12, he only works at Lynn's Place for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, but today was saturday. "Charles, the paper's here!" Lincoln's faithful old pooch, Charles,comes out on a motorized skateboard. Lincoln gives him the paper but keeps the rubber band. "You can have this, buddy. 'Cause all I need is the entertainment section!"

Lincoln then shakes the rubber band around for emphasis. Hums while he stretches the rubber band around the middle of his body and snaps it together, turning him into a bowtie-like shape "I am a happy boy!"

Lincoln then runs around, laughing, while Charles is reading the paper.

Charles looking slightly annoyed by Lincoln by rolling his eyes "woof." Lincoln then runs into Clyde, who also has a rubber band stretched around him

"I see you got the paper." Clyde says before his rubber band snaps off.

"Oh, hey, Clyde." Lincoln replied. Then his rubber band snaps off as well. Clyde then clears his throat. "Well, I'd better get going."

"Yep, see you later." said Clyde

Both walk off but then hear a chirping sound and they both quickly run back, with their hands over their ears.

"What did you say?" Lincoln and Clyde said in unison.

"Well, I didn't say anything." admitted Clyde

"I didn't say anything, either." assured Lincoln.

"See you later then." Lincoln and Clyde said in unison as both walk off again and the squeaking noise is heard again, so they both run back. This time, they are angry.

Lincoln then angrily Pointing at Clyde "Alright, quit messing with me, I know you said something."

Clyde then points at Lincoln "Ah, but it is you that is messing with me." both look down to see the squeaking noise is coming from a shaking branch. Patrick points downward. "That's what's messing with us."

"It's a baby Blue Jay." Lincoln said in awe.

Clyde then lifts up the baby blue jay in his hands "I'll take care of this!"

"Be careful Clyde! It's totally helpless." said Lincoln "It looks like he can't even fly yet. He's all alone with no one to take care of him."

"Well, we can't just leave him out here." said Clyde

"You're right. Come on, let's take him into my house." suggested Clyde.

Both boys then run to Clyde's house and set the baby Blue Jay on the ground.

"Hmmm, let's see, we need a box for him to sleep in." Clyde then dashes to his attic and back with a box and sets it in front of the scallop "There you go. It's the best seat in the house.

scene cuts to Nepurrtiti, who does a rimshot.

"You sure it's safe to keep a blue jay in your house?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, Nepurrtiti won't hurt a fly." said Clyde. Just then Cleopawtra came in looking angry. "No you don't Cleo. this baby blue jay is our guest so don't try to eat it." Cleopawtra then settled down and left the living room.

Let me see!" Lincoln then sticks his whole head inside Clyde's box "Hey, he's kinda cute. Uh-oh!" Lincoln then takes his head out, which dome of his hair is now eaten "I think somebody's hungry!"

Clyde then takes out Junior and speaks in baby-talk to it. "Is it true? Are you hungry?"

"Cheep-cheep-cheep-cheep!" Junior then chirps hippily

"I've got just the thing." Lincoln then puts Junior on a barrel and takes out a Lynn-sagna "How would you like a Lynn-sagna?" the food makes Junior yelps.

"Lincoln Loud, are you crazy? That's not the right food for a little fella like him!" said Clyde

"Of course not. I don't know what I was thinking. What he needs is a tiny Lynn-sagna." Lincoln then shows Junior a minuscule Lynn-sagna

Junior then sniffs the patty, then sticks his tongue out in disgust "Blech!"

"Huh? No one's ever turned down one of these before." Lincoln then gobbles it and gulps it down. Lincoln then holds up a donut "Let's try a donut." making Junior hiss.

Clyde then holds up a tray of French fries to the baby Blue jay "French fries?"

Junior shaking his head "Unh-unh."

Lincoln, eating the donut,"A donut?" makes Junior blow a raspberry at him.

Clyde then holds up an apple. "All we have left is this apple."

worm pokes its head out of the apple "Hello, human beings! I bring you greetings from Apple World!" the worm makes Junior chirps in excitement.

"Of course, blue jays love worms." Clyde says as he picks up the worm.

"Huh, wait! We will bury you!" the worm said panicky as Clyde drops it in Junior's mouth.

"Well, you should be good for the rest of the..." Clyde was then interrupted by Junior cries

"What now?" asked Lincoln.

"I don't know! Aww, don't cry." Clyde said trying to comfort the blue bird

"Wait. I think I might know the problem." Lincoln then picks up Junior and looks at him. "Yep, that's it, alright." Lincoln then hides it behind his back. "Hold on just one second. There he is, good as new." Lincoln then reveals Junior has a diaper on.

"How did you know?" asked Clyde.

"How do you think?" asked Lincoln. "I've been changing diapers ever since Lisa was a baby."

"Wow, I'm sure glad you're here." said Clyde

"I know," said Lincoln. "Ever since Paige moved away, I haven't been in the happy mood, so this might take my mind off my break up. good thing there's two of us."

"You know, Lincoln, since this Blue Jay doesn't have parents, we should raise it ourselves." suggested Clyde

"Yeah. At least until it's old enough to be on its own! Oh, I wanna be the mom." said Lincoln

"I don't think you can be the, Lincoln, because you always read comic in your underwear." pointed Clyde

"You're right. If I was a mom...," the camera draws back to reveal Lincoln in his socks and underwear "...this would be kind of shocking."Lincoln then lifts his arms, revealing armpit hair "Just call me Daddy!"

 _One short montage later_

"It sure is cute when it's asleep." Lincoln said softly besides Junior's crib watching the baby blue jay sleeping. Both tiptoe out of the room.

"Hey, Clyde?"Lincoln asks as he goes to what appears to be the right side of the bed.

Clyde then goes to what appears to be the left side "Yes, Lincoln?"

"I never thought being a parent could be this much fun." said Lincoln

"Me neither." said Clyde.

scene zooms out, revealing that Lincoln is sleeping on a sleeping bag while Clyde is on his own bed.

"Well, good night, Lincoln." said Clyde.

"Good night, Clyde."

 _Scene cuts to morning_

"Lincoln, breakfast is ready." Clyde is cooking something over at the grill as Lincoln walks in, noticing the bunch of food that is on the table.

"Alright. All this parenting stuff makes me hungry." Lincoln then lifts the table up as all the food slides down into mouth. He burps, then pats Junior. "Hey, Junior, how are you doing today?" Lincoln then smells an odor from Junior "Clyde?" adjusts his tie.

"Yes, Lincoln?"

"Kid's got a stinky." said Lincoln

Clyde, while doing many chores at the same time, said "Can you take care of him? My hands are kind of full."

But Lincoln just guzzles down the coffee as Junior begins to cry "Ahh. Wish I could, but I gotta get going."

"Going? Where are you going?" asked Clyde.

Lincoln then puts on a suit and takes his briefcase, "I'm goin' to work. I'm the dad, remember?"

"You mean I have to do all this baby stuff myself?" asked Clyde

"I'll give you a break tonight when I get home. Don't you two stop being adorable." Lincoln chuckles as he closes the door.

"Okay." Clyde says chuckles weakly.

 _Day turns into night, and Lincoln walks in and takes his jacket and hat off._

"Phew, what a day." said Lincoln

"Oh, great, you're home. Now you can help me with the baby." said Clyde while comforting the baby blue jay.

"Aw, gee, Clyde, I'd love to, but I'm totally beat from work." said Lincoln.

"Huh?"

Lincoln sits down and watches TV. A coconut "clonk" sound effect is heard. Lincoln then laughs "That guy got hit in the head with a coconut!"

Clyde walks in still doing the chores "Lincoln, what about my break?"

"Oh yeah, your break. Uh, tomorrow, I promise." said Lincoln

"Uhh, okay, tomorrow." agreed Clyde

French narrator "Tomorrow..."

sc _ene cuts to Patrick walking in at night and taking his stuff off_

"Phew, another tough day." said Lincoln as he walks by Clyde, who is still doing the same chores from yesterday.

"Oh, Lincoln, I'm so glad you're home after working all day. I can't wait for my break." Clyde said hopefully

"Work was a killer. I need my chair." Lincoln then sits down and watches TV again.

Clyde walks in still doing chores "Patrick, I really need my..."

"Tomorrow for sure." promised Linclon

French Narrator: "Tomorrow for sure..."

 _scene cuts to a tired Clyde doing the same chores as Lincoln walks by_

"Lincoln?" questioned a tired Clyde.

"I'll get to it eventually, buddy..." promised Lincoln

French Narrator: "Eventually..."

 _scene cuts to Clyde still doing the chores but even more tired_

"Uhhh?" Clyde asked hopefully for a break

"Uhhh." replied a lazy Lincoln

French Narrator: "Uhhh..."

Lincoln is now watching TV as an angry Clyde walks in and turns on the lights

"Lincoln Loud, we need to talk." informed an angry Clyde.

"Just one more minute, I gotta..." started Lincoln

"Don't 'one more minute' me, Mr. Man!" interrupted Clyde as he turns off the TV.

"Hey, I'm missin' the coconut!" complained Lincoln as he gives Clyde an angry look.

"You haven't been helping at all with Junior!" Clyde then pulls in a baby stroller with the baby blue jay in it. "We made a commitment and you're not doing your share! You never do anything."

"I changed his diaper!" Lincoln reminded Clyde

"Yeah, once." snapped Clyde.

"He's only a baby Blue Jay." Lincoln "how many diapers could he possibly use?"

Clyde opens up a trash can full of diapers "Hmmm?"

"Oh, that's not so much." said Lincoln

Clyde then points over to the corner of the room where there are two bags and a trash can full of diapers, "Hmmm?"

Lincoln then nervously asks "So?"

Clyde then opens up the refrigerator, full of diapers "Hmmm?" pulls the cover off the couch, revealing it to be diapers "Hmmm?" tears the wallpaper off the wall, revealing a bunch of diapers behind it "Hmmm!"? Clyde then points outside to his dad Howard and Harold driving a garbage truck loading a bunch of diapers into the dumpster.

Lincoln then quivers at the sight of it

Lincoln, his eyes fill with tears, finally cracks "I have no idea! What kind of a father am I?! Oh!" Lincoln then sobs as he looks at Clyde as he smiles "I'll make it up to you, buddy. I promise."

 _scene cuts to next day_

"So, what's the plan for the day?" asked Clyde while holding Junior.

"No more foolin' around. From now on, I'm Super-Dad! I'll work straight through lunch so I can get home on time. So make sure you save a big ol' stinky diaper for me to change, and you can take the night off, pal." said Lincoln.

Clyde then gives Lincoln his briefcase as he departs "Great, so I'll see you at six o'clock."

"Six o'clock." said Lincoln

"Six o'clock." said Clyde

"Six o'clock." said Lincoln

Clyde, waving, "Six o'clock."

Lincoln, waving while walking away "Six o'clock."

Meanwhile at the McBride's bedroom.

"20 bucks says that Lincoln will show up Late." said Howard.

"30 bucks if he shows up with a lampshade on his head." said Harold

"Your On." said Howard

French Narrator: 12:00 midnight.

 _Lincoln walks in with a lampshade over his head, giggling and turns on the light_

"Oh, that was some party." laughed Lincoln as Clyde, while holding Junior, gives Lincoln a bitter look "Oh, hey, Clyde. Hey, Junior." Clyde now looks at Patrick angrily as he taps his foot "What? What?"

"Oh, nothing." said Clyde

"Oh, what a relief." Lincoln then takes the lampshade off his head and puts it on Clyde's head. "For a second there, I thought you were mad at me."

Clyde then takes the lampshade off his head "Do you remember what you said to me this morning?"

"Somethin' about root beer, right?" guessed Lincoln

Clyde then takes a deep breath, then flatly says "No."

"Oh wait, wait, let me guess. I give up." said Lincoln

"Does..." Clyde then imitates Lincoln in a mocking tone with a goofy look on his face " 'You can take the night off, pal!' " Clyde then goes back to his normal voice "...ring a bell?"

"I don't need this." Lincoln then walks walks outside

"What?! Clyde then walks to the door "Where do you think you're going?"

Lincoln then goes to the McBride's shed and opens it "I'm going back to work!" Lincoln then gets in the shed and slams it.

"Work?!" Clyde growls and puts Junior in his crib.

Clyde then walks outside to his. He opens it up, and finds Lincoln in his easy chair, watching TV.

two "clonk" sounds are heard on the TV; Lincoln laughs at this "He got hit in the head with two coconuts!"

"So, this is work?" Clyde angrily asked.

"You know, it's not as easy as it looks. Sometimes, I gotta move the antenna, sometimes, I lose the remote," Lincoln then looks at his rear "and sometimes, my butt itches real bad!"

"Oh, you poor, poor thing." Clyde sarcastically says "By the way, you forgot your briefcase!" he pulls a briefcase out from behind his back, and opens it up to reveal that it is filled with donuts and ice cream sundaes as he angrily dumps it all over Lincoln.

"Oh, so this is the thanks I get for working overtime?" Lincoln asks quietly but furiously

Cy;de is enraged. He balls his fists and fumes so hard, his entire body shakes. Then he loses his temper and goes ballistic on Lincoln, and his face morphs into a stereotypical Asian face with lots of teeth. " **OVERTIME**?!" Clyde screams intensely.

Both 7th graders begin to argue intensely.

"Yeah, overtime, pal!" said Lincoln.

"Oh, boy, yeah, you're working!" Clyde overlapping Lincoln.

"You know what that means?" Lincoln angrily asks.

"And that's the kind of work you're doing?" Clyde angrily asked

"It means working when you're just too tired to work!" snapped Lincoln

"Show me where I can sign up for this, because I've been working my fingers to the bone!" snapped Clyde

Junior is then begins to chirp.

"You just keep going on working and working!" said Lincoln

"You never help! NEVER!" said Clyde

Junior's chirping intensifies, which makes the two finally stop arguing and listen to it.

"There's that stupid noise again!" said a still mad Lincoln

"Oh, that's not a stupid noise. That's just Junior about to jump off of the roof." said Clyde.

Lincoln and Clyde then see Junior teetering on the edge of the roof of Clyde's house, ready to fly. All at once, Lincoln and Clyde are struck with shock by what's happening.

"JUNIOR!"Both said, eyes bulge in horror, screaming.

Junior jumps down the roof. Clyde and Lincoln run to catch Junior but they slam on Clyde's house.

"Did you catch him?" Clyde frantically asks.

Lincoln, looking sadly at his empty hands, says "No."

"We're bad parents!" Both boys then break down sobbing. Then they stop when they notice that chirping Junior is flying above them.

"Junior? Hey, he's flying." said Clyde.

"He mustv'e figured it out while we were arguing and flew to the roof to show us that he flying" said Lincoln "I guess he's all grown up."

Junior kisses Clyde then flies off.

"Hey, what about Daddy?" Lincoln asks before Junior drops a coconut on Lincoln's head then kisses him. "That's my boy."

"Goodbye." Clyde waved at Junior flying off.

"Goodbye, Junior." said Lincoln as he shakes the coconut off his head.

"Well, Lincoln, he doesn't need us anymore." said Clyde.

"This is the hardest part of every parent's life, I assume." said Lincoln.

Both friends then they watch Junior fly away.

Just then Clyde's parents come outside.

"Well Clyde, Lincoln, we're very proud of you boys for raising that young Blue Jay." complimented Howard.

"Yeah, all before Friday." said Harold, as both parents walked back inside

Lincoln then realized it. "Oh yeah, Spring Break is almost over."

"wow, we spent almost an entire week off from school raising a baby blue jay." said Clyde. "Despite all we've been through, it was worth it."

"Yeah... Let's have another." suggested Lincoln

Clyde then looks shocked.

 **The End!**

 **Here are some episodes i plan on remaking in the future**

 **Welcome to the chum bucket (Which will be renamed welcolm to the shroud's place)**

 **Enemy in law**

 **Snowball effect**

 **Fry Cook games**

 **The Algea's Always Greener (Which will be renamed the grass is always greener)**

 **Krusty Krab training Video (Which will be renamed Lynn's Place Training video)**

 **S** **py Buddies**

 **And Krabs Vs Plankton (Which will be renamed Lynn vs Bruce)**

 **Anyways please leave a review. Until then this is Issac Flores signing out.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Chaperone

**Note, I don't own the loud house or Spongebob, all rights go to Viacom and Nickelodeon. Happy Valentine's day peeps! It remember last year when I did another one shot on this holiday. So as a special gift, I give you The Chaperone, Loud House Style.**

 **Chapter 18: The Chaperone**

 **summary**

 **After Winston stood Lola up on the day of the Valentine's day dance, Lynn Sr. tasks Lincoln's friend Clyde to escort her to the dance.**

 **Let's do this.**

At the Lynn's place, Lincoln and Clyde are hanging out in the kitchen . Right now was Lincoln's break time.

"And done." Lincoln proclaimed as he finished a Lynn-sagna in under 10 minutes. "New world record."

"Wow, Lincoln, you got the coolest job." said Clyde. "So what's your plan for tonight?"

"Oh no, Valentine's day, I completely forgot." said Lincoln. "You know, ever since Paige moved away, I have nothing to do but sit alone in my room to cry." Lincoln then did a fake cry. "Or we can go to Gus' Games and Grub."

"I'm in" Clyde then high fived Lincoln.

Just then, Lincoln and Clyde hear Lola come in crying. Lincoln theb gets a pan and puts it on top of his head for protection from the tears.

"Don't cry, honey. Daddy's going to make it all right. Calm down, girl!" Lynn Sr. said trying to comfort Lola

A wave of water from the tears busts the door down, but Lincoln pushes the door back up for a couple seconds, then the water comes breaking through the door and wipes out all the customers, dropping them to the floor. Lincoln walks up to Lynn Sr. with part of a table around his face.

"Dad, what's wrong with Lola?" asked Lincoln.

"Winston, that guy Lola had her eyes on stood her up, boy, and now, she can't seem to find another." explained Lynn Sr.

"That's because there's only one guy in the world that's blonde, neat, and fancy as he is. And that's him!" Cried Lola.

"For an 8 year old, Lola sure does have boy trouble." Clyde whispered to Lincoln.

"No, no, honey, no more crying. We'll get you a date. Why, uhh... I'll take ya!" offered Lynn Sr. but Lola begins to cry again "Well, what about Lincoln?" asked Lynn Sr. but Lola cries even harder.

"Wait, wait. Here, take Clyde!" Lynn Sr. says hold up Clyde to Lola.

"Ahh! four eyes? Do you know what that would do to my complexion? People would mistake me for a planetarium." said Lola

"What do you mean?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I don't know." replied Lola. "But I can't take him, daddy! Everyone in 3rd grade will make fun of me."

"Yeah, they would. We've got to find someone else." said Lynn Sr. He then gets a microphone "Listen up all you 3rd graders out here! Which one of you lucky kids wants to take me lovely daughter. Lola, to the Valentine's day dance tonight?" every kid in the restaurant then ran out, too afraid of Lola's violent tendancies.

"Just don't be late, Clyde." Lola then walks off.

"Now listen, Clyde, I'm-a counting on you to make this a very special night for a very special girl." started Lynn Sr. "Remember, you're doing it for good old Mr..."

The real Clyde walks up behind him, scaring the pointy nosed man.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Loud! Are you talking to that dummy I made? It's pretty realistic isn't it?" Clyde then holds up the left arm. "I made this part out of..."

"Never mind that, Clyde!" interrupted Lynn Sr. "You're taking Lola to her school dance tonight!

"Really? Oh, wow! Don't worry, Mr. Loud, I am a dance expert!" Clyde praised himself.

 _Later at Clyde's home_

"Oh, Cleopawtra, I'm a dance failure. I couldn't even get a date for my own school dance."

"Meow." said Cleopawtra

"No, that was Liam who brought his grandma." said Clyde "Besides, how am I supposed to compare with Lola's old crush, Mr. Blonde, neat, and fancy?"

"Meow." said Cleopawtra

"What is it, Gary? What do you have?" Clyde asks his cat as she goes to her cat home and takes out a magazine Magazine is 'Blonde, neat and fancy' "Hey, Cleopawtra, this magazine gives me an idea!"

We then see Clyde cut through some black fabric then sews it up. Then he takes a shower and plucks his eyebrows to put in some new ones. Then he plants some seeds into the tuxedo and waters it to grow a pink flower. Now, he puts on a blonde wig "Blonde". Clyde then puts on a fake beauty mark on his cheek "Neat." Clyde then adjust his tie. "Fancy. Okay, Cleopawtra, wait 'til Lola gets an eyeful of this!"

Cleopawtra then hides in her cat house due to Clyde becoming unrecognizable to her.

Mr. and Mr. McBride then take a picture of the new Clyde.

"You be save now Clyde." said Harold. "Try not to drink too much punch."

"Don't worry dad, it's just a 3rd grader dance." said Clyde.

Your Limo awaits." Howard says in a Limo driver uniform. Clyde then went to the Loud house. But he won't have duck, dodge, push and shove to get there.

 _Later, Clyde's limo drives up to the Loud house._

Clyde rings the door bell and Lincoln opens the door.

"Nice wig Clyde" complemented Lincoln. he then turns to Lola on the couch "What do you think, Lola? Cleans up pretty well, doesn't he?"

Lola wearing a blue dress instead of pink. "Well, at last no one will recognize you. Now listen, Clyde, I just want to get through this with my social status intact." Clyde then writes down a list of what Lola wants to do on a notepad. "I want to go to the prom, get my picture taken, and I want to dance..." Clyde has a big list now "...I want to drink punch with my friends and don't do that other thing you're always doing..."

"Uhh, Lola, we've got to get back to the limo." said Clyde.

"A limo! Why didn't you say so?" squealed Lola. Lola grabs Clyde by the arm and drags him out of the house. "I love limousines!"

"Go easy on him, Lola! I can't afford to break in a new fry best friend!" joked Lincoln.

Luan then went up to Lincoln "I'm the only jokester in this family!"

Lincoln then looked at the reader. "See what I have to deal with?"

 _Now at the dance where the limo is driving up._

Clyde then checks his list. "Well, I guess the first thing we should do is..." a flash then goes off where the pictures are being held.

"Yay! My first dance picture!" cheered Lola.

"Uh-uh-uh... our first dance picture." corrected Clyde.

Lola then sprays him with something that deflates his arm.

"Let's get this over with." Clyde is now having trouble getting over to the photo-shoot.

"Oh no, the floor made out of wood is making my dance shes extra slippery." panicked Clyde. And to make matters worst, his shoes were untied.

"Come on, Clyde!" said Lola in the photo booth.

"Be right there." said Clyde.

"Will you hurry up?" snapped Lola

"Just a second. Coming!" Clyde then messes up his footing and jumps everywhere and apologizes to everyone but eventually gets to the photo-shoot. He holds onto the curtain to keep his balance "Sorry! Pardon me! Here I am...! Cheese...!" the curtain then collapses on them and the photo is taken "That'll be a keeper."

Just then Lola sees her group of friends coming towards her.

"Hey, look, it's Lola! Hi, Lola!" said Black haired girl named Judy.

"Clyde, here come my friends." panicked Lola "Uhh, go get me some punch!"

"Dance expert; away!" Clyde then jumps away as Lola's friends walk up to her.

"Hi, Lola!" greeted Judy & Friend.

"Hi, girls." greeted Lola

"I'd like you to meet Billy Guyson!"

"Sup." said Billy, some random boy with neat hair looking similar to Winston.

"And you know Brian Gardner from math class." introduced Lola's other friend, who was black.

"sup." said Brian, who looked similar to Billy, except he was Asian.

"Hi Brian." said Lola

"So, like, where's your date, Pearl? We're all dying to meet him." asked one of Lola's friends.

"He's over at the punch bowl getting me some punch." said a confident Lola.

"Ohh, is he the four eyed 12 year old with a blonde wig?" Judy

"Oh, yes!" Lola then notices what Clyde is doing. I mean... Oh no." Clyde is trying to walk on the floor, but his dance shoes made it hard for him to go anywhere. Lincoln then trips on his untied shoe lace and spills the drink all over himself. "Lola pushes her friends away.

"Oh, quick, let's go see how ugly Cindy's dress is!" Lola fools her friends as she rushes to Clyde. "You look ridiculous!" Lola then gasps.

"What is it?" asks Clyde as Pearl pushes him under the table.

"Get down, he'll see us! It's my ex-crush, Winston, a.k.a. Blonde, neat and fancy!"

"Sup." Winston said an adult chaperone.

"These guys all look generic. But, I bet he isn't holder of the Regional awesome Dance Championship trophy!" Clyde then holds it up, making Lola look impressed but another guy takes it away because it's his.

"Give me that back." said some generic kid.

"That just didn't happen." Clyde laughed nervously, "Let's go!"

Clyde then takes Lola to the dance floor " Ready?" Clyde then dances like crazy.

"Clyde, what are you doing? Can't you see everybody here is doing 'the whack'?" said Lola as she points to her classmates jumping at each other with their chests.

"The whack? Oh, yeah, I invented that one." Clyde then tries to jump.

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Lola. Clyde then trips on his untied shoe lace and jumps at Lola, but they hit another two classmates and send them flying through the food table, shattering food and kitchenware. One of the people crash through a fruit painting

"Aaah! a monster!" screamed a painter as she jumps into a trash can which makes everyone else scream and go crazy.

"Well, I guess you can take me home now, now that you've ruined everything! " cried Lola.

"Don't cry, the dance expert is here! I haven't failed yet!" Clyde then looks through the list he wrote down. "Hey, we can still... no, I broke that. We could... no. Don't cry! D-d-don't cry." At this point, Clyde, filled with so much guilt because he ruined Lola's dance, seems to be talking to himself more than he is to Lola. "Whatever you do, don't..."Clyde then breaks down crying.

Clyde then runs into the ladie's bathroom. A couple girls run off screaming.

Lola then walks up outside the ladies restroom. "Clyde, are you okay?"

"Messed everything up." whimpered Clyde.

"Don't worry, Clyde, ya didn't mess everything up." said Lola

"— Hot dog!" cried Clyde

"Actually, it was pretty funny when that hot dog landed in Judy's hair." laughed Lola.

"All I wanted was to make sure you had a nice time at your dance!" cried Clyde.

"Listen Clyde, I'm sorry. I was making this into a bigger deal then it really was. i mean who organizes a school dance for 3rd graders?" asked Lola. A group of third grade teachers are seen drinking tea nervously. "Ya know, we haven't finished our dance yet."

"Can I still wear the wig?" whimpered Clyde.

"Yes, you can still wear the wig." said Lola.

Clyde then runs out and grabs Lola to the dance floor. "Let's go!"

 _All right you boys and girls! I'm gonna teach you how to do the Clyde!_

 _Well, if you take your leg and you stick it in the air  
_ _And then you take the other one and jam it right up there  
_ _You twist yourself around  
_ _And give a great big lunge  
_ _Now you're doing the Clyde  
_ _Do the Clyde, Clyde  
_ _Do the Clyde  
_ _Bet your buns you're doing the Clyde._

Winston then walks up to Lola. "Sup!"

"Get lost, Blondie! Cant you see I'm dancing!' Lola snapped at Winston

 _Well, now, if you take your leg..._

People are still breaking stuff and running around screaming

 _And you stick it in the air..._

an Teacher then trips and breaks a table

And-a then you take the other one...  
And you jam it right up...there...  
You twist yourself around...  
And you do a great big...lunge  
Now you're doing  
Yeah, now you're doing the Clyde

two men crash into themselves, their heads are upside down as the paramedics run out carrying people out on their stretcher Some are hurt and crying.

 _Oh! I said, the Clyde, Clyde!_  
 _Yeah, do the Sponge!_

 _Yeah, do the Clyde, Clyde!_  
 _Well, do the Clyde!_  
 _A-do the Clyde a-do the Clyde_  
 _Ah-oh Ho!_  
 _A-do the Clyde!_

Meanwhile, Clyde and Lola are still dancing. Pearl takes Clyde's fake wig and throws it into a basketball. Shoots and the word "score" lights up on the scoreboard.

Angry people from the prom pick up both Clyde and Lola and carry them over to the door.

"Go wreck someone else's Dance, will ya?" said some random chaperone as the crowd return to the gym.

 _"A-do the Clyde!"_

 _Later_

After Howard drives Lola home, Clyde walks her up to her house.

"Gee whiz, Lola. I'm sorry tonight didn't go out like you planned." apologized Clyde.

"Oh, don't worry, Clyde, I knew it would be a total disaster all along. But as long as disasters go, that was really fun." admitted Lola, "After all, you should be more embarrasesed since your a 7th grader who escorted a third grader to a dance on valentine's day."

Lynn Sr. opens up the door.

"Lola, your back." said Lynn Sr. "Well c'mon, it's almost 7 pm."

"Alright daddy! Well, good night, Clyde." Clyde doesn't respond to Lola. She then shrugs her shoulders and walks back inside.

"Thanks so much Clyde." thanked Lincoln. "I owe you one." Lincoln then goes back inside his house.

Just then The real Clyde appears from the side.

"Ah, there you are, dummy! You sure come in handy!" Clyde then laughs.

fin.

 **Thanks for reading. Now I wanna thank two guys. Eagc7, for his support for this series. And Mr. Animator for this request, I recommend you guys go read his sponge-house stories. I also wanna thank everyone who follows this story. it means so much to me that you enjoy these remakes. And I seriously am thankful that you guys continue to read my one-shots. Honestly it means the world. Please leave a review. Until next time. This is Issac Flores, signing out.**


End file.
